One Calling
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: FinishedSequel to Life's Little Surprises When someone comes to avenge Tarquans death Cammi’s life is once again thrown into chaos. With the help of an old ally and friends and unexpected family, will Cammi be able to vanquish his enemy and make it ho
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

The celebration of defeating Tarquan continued and Cammi was knighted for his bravery and courage, saving the whole world from Tarquan enslaving them, again.

The celebrations continued for days after, and that day was marked so that every year they would have a festival and celebrate in remembrance of the deed that Cammi had done. 

Everyone in Gummadoon and Gummi Glen knew that if it weren't for Cammi being here, every species would have been wiped out and Tarquan would carry on with his reigning of terror in ruling over the world.

Several books were written of the heroic deed that Cammi had accomplished, and becoming the legendary knight once more, as this information would be passed down from generation to generation.

While Cammi and Lilli's relationship steadily began to progress and blossom, and the friendship between Cammi and Stanney grew stronger, the two becoming fast friends, talking and catching up on each other's history.

Then year's passed by and Cammi finally became sixteen, and left Gummadoon again very unexpected during the night, but a note remained behind telling no one to worry, that he had his reasons and would soon return when he had finished his training.

Despite that Cammi had left and now lived in the forest, he still loved Lilli, and she understood that knowing that he needed to be alone in completing his training and to explore to his full power, but with everyone around he would not be able to accomplish that.

Months flew by and Cammi still hadn't returned home, not that anyone worried except for Sir Plucki. 

Everyone understood why Sir Plucki was so worried and concerned for Cammi, he had raised and cared for him since he was three years old, and he thought Cammi as like a son. 

The months then turned to years and still no sign of Cammi returning though he did send his family letters, so not to get everyone out of their head with worry.  His family was grateful for the letters that Cammi sent though they could not reply since they did not know of any of his whereabouts except that he was living in the forest. During the years of Cammi's absence, many things had occurred like his mother and foster father had become quite close, having a relationship, then married making Sir Plucki no longer Cammi's foster father but his real father. It had been found out by Meloni that when she had Cammi she was still a virgin, so therefore Cammi had no real father. 

Though she had now married, the city reckoned that Cammi would be more that happy to have Sir Plucki as a father since they already acted like father and son.

A few more years passed by and still Cammi had not returned, the letter becoming less frequent and the city began to suspect that something was wrong, but Meloni confirmed everything was alright sensing Cammi's power growing within the forest.  Over the years Meloni had increased her knowledge on the ancient magic and was now able to sense, detect and pinpoint a person with strong power, one was being Cammi. But now she was busy, trying to handle another cub, one of great potential in the magical abilities, Isabelle. She was the youngest cub in Gummadoon and born a couple of years after Cammi's departure and it was often said that she was causing more mayhem around Gummadoon than Cammi did when he was three years old.

Isabella had just turned six years old, and was known for the trouble she caused, most of trouble being the exact same as what Cammi did, or worse. 

She had a wild spirit and mind, with no cubs her age she took to tormenting and hanging round Stanney when he was around, and strangely enough residents said that she resembled Stanney in a way except her fur was of a slightly lighter colour so instead of dark brown it was light brown with a golden shine. Bright blue eyes like her mother, and the only difference there was between the two was that she had long blonde hair.

Isabella had heard many stories about Cammi from Lilli and learned that she was related to her and hoped one day she would meet him, and as if someone had heard her say that, her mother and father had received a letter from Cammi that same week announcing that he was coming home. 

Finally after eight years Cammi was finally coming home, to be reunited with the family, though they were happy for his return they were not sure how he would take the news of everything that had happened in his absence, but they hoped he would take it well.

TBC…

So folks please review and tell me what you think?

End of Part I

Part II coming soon!


	2. The Slippery Snake Stunned

The Slippery Snake Stunned

PART II

Dawn broke, the sun began to rise from its sleep from over the hills, and the birds chirped and sang throughout the forest. Forest green leaves turned to maple and littered the ground, autumn had come. A breeze passed within the forest, carrying different scents and sounds, as soft beats could be heard tapping on the ground. A horse whinnying could also be heard as a small cream hairy unicorn came in sight, bearing it rider. 

The rider no one could see for he blended only too well into the forest, wearing his brown-leathered cloak as he came upon the sight of Gummadoon. 

Though no one in Gummadoon, not even the two knights by the gate could see him, he could see them and that what he enjoyed most about when sneaking in and making a surprise entrance for everyone. A grin broke out on his face, upon seeing Gummadoon again. 

The rider threw back his hood, revealing his young face as his sparkling mischievous blue eyes scanned the castle, searching for a way in without notifying the knights of his return.

Finding an area that wasn't guarded the rider then dismounted his unicorn and began walking on foot, the unicorn following after him.

Walking along the edge of the forest, one could see that his once light brown fur was now several shades darker being a dark hazel brown, also seeing he had strong build, probably through years of hard continuous training, it was indeed Cammi. 

As far as Cammi was concerned no one knew of his hiding places in the forest, all except for his foster father, Sir Plucki, but not even he knew of this one, which had a full great view of Gummadoon without being seen. 

Cammi still couldn't help but feel the excitement that he was home, finally after eight years he was home again, but he was also scared, and afraid that they would be angry for leaving them again, unexpected. He was also sure that many things would have changed, being away eight years was a long time, but the question was, just how much had changed. 

~*~

Meanwhile, in Gummadoon in the Councillor's Tower, someone was leaving, his cloak billowing behind him as he left. He wore a crimson cloak, with a brown and green outfit, this one certainly loved to wear dark colours. His fur was a hazel brown, neither light nor dark, his appearance appeared handsome and his dark onyx eyes that pierced and bore into your very soul. Of course it was Stanney and one of Cammi's best friends. Now walking along the castle wall, he kept the lookout knowing that any day soon Cammi would return, since they received the letter he sent a few days ago. His eyes scanned the forest for any sign of movement, hoping that Cammi would show up any minutes but there was none. Not noticing a figure down below cladded in brown leaning against the castle wall as to avoid being seen, he turned and carried on his way.

~*~

Cammi sighed a huge relief that was too close for comfort, if Stanney had leaned forward or looked down then his surprise entrance would have been thrown out the window literally.

Gaining back his composure, he quietly slipped through one of the cracks that lead him to a back door, passing the door he was then lead to the stalls, where he knew the training grounds, the stables and the Councillor's Tower would be close by.

 Thinking out a plan, he could see there were a few gummies at the stalls, he could dodge pass them easily; the same for the training grounds and the Councillor's Tower the question was the stables. Following out his plan with great care and caution, Cammi then arrived at the stable and quickly and only just in time threw himself back into the shadows before colliding and letting his foster father see him. It appeared to Cammi that his foster father and friends had just finished patrolling the forest, so how he managed to pass them without being detected beats him. Seeing no one was in the stables he quickly and soundlessly see'd to his unicorn before leaving and following his secret passageways that lead to his rooms. How he loved to spy on everyone without them realizing it, as memories from his childhood came rushing back to him and he had now changed from the young adult he was to little four year old again with his mischievous ways. 

~*~

Training in the grounds was the leader and commander of the knights, Sir Plucki training one of Cammi's best friends Cubbi, now known as Sir Cubbi. 

Cubbi's grandfather Sir Cubbi had sadly passed away a year ago but not before he saw his youngest grandson being knighted. 

Finishing their training they both departing and went their own separate ways and Sir Plucki began to wonder about something, walking his way to his room.  Upon walking back from the stables, he caught a glimpse of a brown-leathered cloak billowing then disappeared into the shadows, who it was he did not know, his first thought was that it was Stanney but he only had a crimson cloak, so who else would be following and spying on him apart from the youngest cub looking for mischief. Reaching his room and closing the door behind him, he left his thought till later.

~*~

Cammi examined his room and could see it had been untouched, a little dusty though not been cleaned but he would soon see to that, as he dropped off his gear and headed towards his foster father's room hopefully to surprise everyone of his returning home. Still proceeding to hide in the shadows, he slipped out from his room and walked along the corridors meeting no one on his way even though it was midday and almost everyone would be out, but it appeared that he was wrong. Finally coming to a door that he recognised, he lifted his paw and was about to knock when soft footfall could be heard coming down the corridor as he dove into the shadows. 

Waiting only a few minutes, he saw who came down the corridors and felt rejoiced at seeing Lilli again but was sadden when he saw she was holding a cub's hand, the cub itself amazed Cammi because she looked so much like Stanney yet in a way also Lilli.

Watching as they knocked and went into his parent's room, he saw Stanney and the rest of his friends coming and too joining them. 

Now this got him curious as to why all his friends and the whole of his family were getting together or was it a natural thing that they did now since he had been away, he would have to wait and find out.

Once he was sure that all his friends and family were in his parents room, he decided now would be the best time to let his presence be known, but not in the way they expected as he went round the back and through one of the windows.

Had he not known that the family were getting together he would of gone round Gummadoon, finding each one individually and scaring them out their wits, but this was an added bonus.

Now inside the room, he could hear the excited chattering in the next room and knew of what they were talking of and he opened the door to the next room and silently he slipped in and closed it.

Looking around he could see that he had to walk three strides before turning the corner where the whole family was gathered. Walking the three strides he now stood there waiting for the perfect chance to hopefully scare his family.

~*~

Chattering around the room, the family and friends of Cammi's were excited, and most anxious for Cammi's return partically his parents and Lilli.

The family were all too busy engaged or involved in a conversation that they were oblivious to the sounds of a door opening and closing. Now they were relaxed and silent except for Cubbi and Isabelle whispering in the background, then the whole family jumped and were startled when a sudden deep voice spoke breaking the silence

"Oh, please don't stop, I was enjoying listening to your conversations" he said rounding the corner and stepping into the room.

"CAMMI!" shouted Sir Plucki.

An evil grin broke out on Cammi's face and he looked both amused and satisfied with something, then he scanned his family before turning to face his father. He knew that had this not been for him returning home, his foster father under normal circumstances would be angry with him for spying on them but it had been eight years and they were only too happy to see one another.

After embracing his foster father, he was then pulled into a headlock by Stanney for a few moments saying he should of known that Cammi would do something like this.

"What you thought I would make a silent entrance," said Cammi laughing and gasping for air as he was let go by Stanney.

"Maybe" replied Stanney grinning as he allowed Cammi to see the rest of the family.

Sir Plucki stood aside from the rest of the family as he watched Cammi go around greeting the rest of the family. He couldn't believe how much Cammi had changed, Cammi was now a good few inches taller since he left, now being about his height, his fur had darkened, and his build was stronger. He watched as Cammi embraced and exchanged words with the rest of his family and friends when he finally came to Meloni, his mother. 

Cammi talked with his mother for the longest when he noticed a small cub hiding behind her looking very shy as if afraid to meet him. Cammi knelt down until he thought he was eye level with the child, then lifting his paw he reached out in front until he caught the small cub's hand. Slowly nudging the cub forward, he saw it as the same small cub walking down the corridor with Lilli when he said

"Hello, there little one" Cammi said to the obvious shy cub.

"Hi" the small brown cub replied meekly.

"What's your name, kid," asked Cammi, trying to build up the little cubs confident to speak to him.

"Isabella" she replied quietly.

A small silence filled the room only for a minute as everyone was looking at Cammi now that he had seen Isabella when Cammi's mother spoke,

"Cammi, this is your sister"

Cammi head snapped up so fast it caused it to crack slightly but he didn't care, he was staring at his mother wide-eyed at the sudden news that this little cub before him was his little sister. 

"M..my…sister" he stuttered out completely shocked. 

Everyone in the room held their breath to see what Cammi's reaction would be and he stared back down at his little sister, shocked. 

Then a smile crept up on Cammi's face of course how could he not have seen it Isabella looked just like him not his friends. The shock wore off and the news began to sink in and he embraced his little sister that was still a little shy but was happy now she knew who her big brother was and everyone in the room sighed a huge relief.

The two looked at one another and everyone suddenly recognised just how much the two looked alike, except that of course Isabella had a different hair colour, otherwise it would have been totally scary. 

Cammi then stood from the ground but still kept a hold of his sister little hand in his large one as he gazed round the room, his eyes suddenly having a mysterious and mischievous glint in them. He knew now that his mother had taken a mate having a little sister and knew practically straightaway to who the father was as he turned to his foster father and said

"Dad"

END OF PART II

PART III COMING SOON!


	3. Disturbances

Disturbances

PART III

Sir Plucki heard his son call him and he responded and looked at him, and noticed that Cammi was holding Isabelle's hand and was looking straight at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, Cammi" he replied.

"You're her dad, aren't you" Cammi asked.

Sir Plucki nodded and Cammi wondered whether to jump in the air and give a loud whoop, or to embrace his foster father but he thought better of it. 

Finally after years of waiting he had a little sister and a true and real father who no was longer his foster father, when just then a loud crash and thud was heard, and echoed round the room.

Everyone's attention turned to the source of the sound, and looked at the door that was slightly ajar and knew instantly who had caused it.

Cammi walked to his room, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, instead found that his sword wasn't there. He immediately remembered that he had taken it off in his room when he first came through the window knowing that if he wore it, there would be too much noise and give him away and ruin the surprise for his family.

Suddenly realisation struck him as to what made that noise and silently he cursed under his breathe for not putting his sword on the wall instead of on his bed. Pushing open the door to his room, it soon revealed his little sister with his sword, still sheathed on the floor, as she tried to pick it up, but it was in vain as it was too heavy for her.

Cammi chuckled at the sight, as did Cubbi, known now as Sir Cubbi beside him, both remembering another particular time when that happened. 

_Flashback_

_Cammi was a young teen and had just been introduced to the group, then flinging his cloak behind his shoulder he revealed his sword to which Cubbi gasped and said almost straightaway anxiously._

_"Can I hold it?" said Cubbi eagerly._

_"Sure, as long as your careful" said Cammi_

_"Cool" replied Cubbi._

_Cammi handed the sword to Cubbi and as soon as he let go Cubbi fell to the floor with the sword in his hand._

_"It's so heavy," exclaimed Cubbi._

_End of flashback_

Cammi and Cubbi looked at one another, chuckled and smiled at the memory, as Isabelle was very much in the same position as Cubbi was when he was seven/eight.

Everyone was soon crowded behind Cammi and his friend except for Sir Plucki who had stepped into the room, receiving and taking the sword from Isabelle and placing it back on the wall, in it proper place, Isabelle watching his every movement as he did so. 

Then watching as Sir Plucki turned and looked at Isabelle with a stern look, but not too stern, a look Cammi remembered only too well.

Isabelle bowed her head under her father's gaze, suddenly finding the floor interesting before she looked back up to him showing him puppy eyes, making Cammi smile within remembering this sort of trick he did when he was a small cub. 

Though he had to admit it did get him out of trouble most of time when coming to face his father, and it was the same here with his sister.

Watching as his father gathered Isabelle up in his arms, she whispered something to him, only meant for his ears only and embraced him, something he very much did when he was younger.

Cammi couldn't help musing at a thought. First he recognised the resemble between the two of them except for his sisters hair colour, but now he truly wondered whether she had been gifted with the same mind as his.

Sir Plucki observed everyone in front of him and could see plainly that Cammi was musing, he was thinking about something, which was not a good sign. He could see that Cammi was looking directly at Isabelle and she to him, almost as if their was a link between the two of them, and reading each others mind, much like what happened between Cammi and him, when Cammi fought against Tarquan. Sir Plucki knew only too well, as he watched Cammi give him an innocent look even though his eyes sparkled meaning that Cammi was up to something, what he did not know, though whatever it was he knew it could not good. Sir Plucki and his friends tried to stay caution when Cammi gave them that look as they knew that Cammi would surprise them when they were least expecting it, a bit like his daughter now.

Looking back and forth from Cammi to his daughter he realised what Cammi was probably thinking about, in this case definitely not good, because if the two worked together, then any of their surprises for them or anyone in Gummadoon would or could be more frightful. 

Though he was almost certain, knowing Cammi. He felt it was good bringing up the old memories of raising Cammi when he was a cub and the havoc he caused.

Putting Isabelle back down on her feet though she still linked hands with him only for a moment as everyone slowly began to descend from the room including Isabelle leaving Sir Plucki and Cammi alone in the room.

"Isabelle, she's very much like you," said Sir Plucki.

"So, I noticed, but I do wonder whether she was _gifted_ with the same mind and talents as me." replied Cammi.

Sir Plucki passed Cammi a look of 'I hope not' as a silence filled the room until his father broke it

"Rest, Cammi you must be weary from your long ride"

Cammi nodded and watched as his father left his room, he strolled over and flung himself on his bed, tired from his long journey but didn't go to sleep. 

Fighting the power of sleep, his mind went in a train of thought, thinking of a few mere hours ago.

_Flashback_

_Thundering of horse hoofs were heard as he rode long and hard through the everlasting green forest. He had only one concern on his mind and that was to get home, nudging his unicorn to go faster._

_For minutes he rode on, completely oblivious to the surroundings around him only being too happy and excited at what laid ahead of him, then all so sudden a wave of power hit him, making him do an abrupt stop. His unicorn jerked, stood up on its hind legs and threw him off._

_Cammi fell to the ground with a hard thud, a slight pain cutting through his back, but he didn't care, he immediately stood up, his concern for getting home gone for now, his mind racing at the power he had just detected. It was powerful, more powerful than he imagined it to be, whoever this power belonged too was more powerful than him._

_Grabbing the reins from his unicorn and trying to calm it, he prayed that the power he sensed was a good one._

_Once he was sure that his unicorn was calm, he mounted it and rode the rest of the journey home. Then nearing home he masked his worry and concern, the last thing he wanted when he returned was to worry everyone else._

End of Flashback 

Feeling extremely drowsy he surrended and fell asleep straight away, knowing very little that his mother and father had been watching him from the doorway, as he worried himself up then fell asleep. Both turned to one another, knowing that Cammi had something on his mind and was worried, not usually a good sign, as it meant Cammi had sensed something and was troubled by it. Turning and leaving their son's room, closing the door behind them, they went and joined the rest of the group.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Night drew on, the atmosphere darkened, the sun sunk behind the hills as the full moon began to rise, covered by a whist of grey bluish clouds.

Someone was watching, his words swaying into the night sky, opening his eyes, they were now stern and serious unlike his usual mysterious and mischievous eyes, his face holding a mask of concentration and anger. He was concentrating on the power he had felt on numerous occasions, and finally managed to grasp it, but was angered to know that it was evil, more evil and powerful than Tarquan. Jumping down from the balcony into the training grounds below, he masked his concern again, shielding it from everyone.

Meanwhile a council was held, where all the Councillors and knights attended. The situation looked very disturbing with the Councillor troublesome and confusing problems when Councillor Wooddale spoke up.

"We have sensed a great evil, though what it is we do not know or why it is here"

A few questions were asked concerning about the new evil the Council sensed and as to why the evil was here when a voice spoke throughout the whole council startling and silencing everyone immediately.

"I too have sensed this evil, and have done for a very long time now" said Cammi.

Everyone knew then that the answer to the question as to why it was here was because it was here for one purpose and one purpose only and that was for Cammi. 

Cammi then came into view of the Council after standing in the shadows for quite some time, he stood at the edge of the table, his arms crossed in front of him, and his eyes scanning each and everyone present. 

"Cammi, why did you tell us before that you could sense it" asked his father.

"Because I didn't want to worry anyone, though I have been able to sense power, but only just of recent have I been able to tell them apart from good and bad" he replied.

A silence filled the room, as the answer in which Cammi replied seemed to surprise the council. He was yet still a young adult and already he was able to tell the difference between two kinds of power. Usually under normal circumstances it would take them years to able to do that in studying in magic.

Though in a way it wasn't surprising as before it was mentioned that Cammi was a re-carnation of a knight from a past, who stood up against Tarquan so therefore he would be learning from his past memory.

Cammi felt the silence had been too long and broke it as he confessed his fears and concerns as to why he thought this new evil was here

"I do not know why this evil is here, but I guess it is here because of me" said Cammi.

"I'll double the security, just in case" replied Cammi's father, to which everyone in the Council agreed. 

Cammi sensed that the discussion of the Council was over, the Councillors stood and filed out the room soon followed by the knights, as Cammi joined them.

Whilst on his way out he was greeted by some of the knights he knew, and two in particular he'd known since childhood, all welcoming him back after eight years.

Following behind the knights to the training grounds he was stopped in his tracks when he felt someone tugging at his tunic, letting the knights continue on without him, he then looked down to see Isabelle.

Cammi smiled at his sister, and widened when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes, as she indicated for him to lean closer. He knelt down so he was eye level with her, then Isabelle whispered something to him, Cammi nodded a few times before then silently chuckle, as the same glint in his sisters eye appeared in his eyes also.

The two then smiled at one another, though evilly as they disappeared into the shadows, a plan ready to be in action.

End of Part III

Part IV coming soon!


	4. Sister Like Brother

Sister Like Brother

PART IV

Cammi said goodbye to his mother and sister, as he made his way down the corridor after his father, having asked and told him that he would help him, with patrolling the forest. 

Though his father disagreed at first, having saying that the evil was here for one purpose and that being Cammi once again, Cammi still insisted that he'd go, saying that it was his responsibility, and that he should deal with it.

Just as Cammi was about to round the corner and disappear out of sight with his father, he stopped, turned and gave a knowing wink at his sister, before disappearing.

His sister Isabelle chuckled silently upon seeing her brother wink at her, knowing full well why he did it. Ever since the first time she'd met him, the two hit it head on, telling each other of their pranks, and what to do to improve them. Cammi had also mentioned to her of the secret passageways he used for escape, when he was a cub and sometimes pushed his pranks just a little too far.

Though Isabelle and Cammi, looked very much the same, they also had a lot in common together, and loved every bit of it.

Isabelle felt her mother's eyes on her, and felt she had stared after her brother a bit too long. Turning she looked at her mother, who gave her a look of 'what are you up to'. Isabelle gave her puppy eyes and the expression of, 'Nothing, honest' then in thinking mode 'not'.

Running off in the direction, towards where the other cubs were, after her mother told her to go and play, she then headed off in another direction. Checking to make sure the corridor was isolated she then ran into the middle of the hall, pulling up a few lose tiles, she slipped in. Pulling the tiles over her head again, she went along the new secret passage that Cammi had mentioned to her not long ago as she was ready to act out their little game.

Cammi had just saddled his unicorn, along with his father, as the two mounted and joined the small group of knights by the gates. Riding out the gates, at a brisk pace, into the forest nearby, they began their duty, though with more precaution, for the sudden evil's presence.

Meanwhile Isabelle had just finished the last touches to her plan, altering a few things too. If her brother thought he was getting off easy with this plan and landing her in trouble again, though she didn't know whether he would cover for her, she decided she wouldn't take chances, so he had another think coming. 

Now having everything set and ready, changing her plan so it no longer effected the other knights but just Cammi, wanting to backfire his plan on him and see how good the results were. Waiting from her secret hiding place that not anyone in Gummadoon knew about, let alone Cammi. 

Trotting along in the forest, Cammi couldn't help smiling. He knew that when he returned home, his sister had a surprise for them all, though he also knew that he would almost likely be involved, though she hadn't mentioned, he knew already too well. Oh well he would just have to try and find some sort of excuse to get away and spoil his little sister' fun.

Sir Plucki spared a glance at Cammi and noticed that he was forever smiling, he had been like this way since they were saying goodbye to the family, and caught him winking at his sister. 

Now everyone in Gummadoon knew that, that was not a good sign, so he suspected that those two were up to something, of course him and his friends not knowing what it was, because that was beside the point, they weren't suppose to know.

Riding along in silence, occasionally exchanging one or two words with one another, they found that the forest was clear, for now at least as they began their journey back to Gummadoon. 

Isabelle became excited and anxious at the same time upon seeing the knight's return, as they became visible at the edge of the forest. Watching with sparkling eyes, as they drew closer, then she sensed an extreme amount of power, one she'd never felt before as the idea out of her sudden pranks were forgotten. 

Though she had a few weak magic abilities, inheriting them from her mother, she was able to sense and see magic beams searing and shooting across the forest, not hitting anything, but it was obvious that they were aimed for the knights.

"LOOK OUT" Isabelle screeched as loud as she could from the castle wall.

Cammi and the knights looked up, upon hearing Isabelle shrieks, and pointing back at the forest. Cammi immediately turned round and fell off his unicorn just as, as say dodging a fire beam, meant for him. He silently cursed himself under his breath, for not staying alert and thinking about the evil, rather than thinking for an excuse to get out of his sister's little prank. 

Then again at the same time he just realised that he hadn't been able to sense the evil person's presence until now, when it decided to act.

Isabelle sank to her knee, her head bowed, a tear rolling down her cheek at the sudden attack, but she felt as though she must do something but at the same time knew she could do nothing as her magic was not strong enough, but maybe her mother could. Reaching her hand into her small pouch she retrieved her mother's medallion, then chanting a quick spell to rid of the prank, she went in search for her mother, but there was no need as she saw her mother already at the castle wall and with the Councillors. Knowing she had to be quick, she sprinted as fast as she could, stopping not once until she was by her mother side, did she shove her mother's medallion into her hand.

Meloni had sensed and felt the energy of the evil, and had immediately gone to the castle wall where she saw the Councillors, but as she arrived, she felt something being placed in her hands. Looking down she saw her daughter place her medallion in her hands, a terrified and sad expression on her face as her Isabelle pleaded her to help them. Meloni then placing the medallion around her neck, her hands falling down to her side and closing her eyes in concentration. 

Ancient words soon then swayed across the land, but it was not strong enough, to fend off the other unknown opponents spell, or to even protect the knights. Concentrating harder, new words were enchanted, as a spell, she very rarely used was chanted, a spell she knew for sure would drain most of her energy, but she had to do it to protect the ones she loved, to protect them. 

Focusing on her energy she managed to reach out towards the knights, and shield them from the spells, and as much as she would of like to, she would of protected Cammi too, but she was low on energy and didn't know how much longer she would last. She only hoped that Cammi could protect himself, as he did stand a better chance than out of all of knights, as he did know ancient magic himself.

Cammi dodged another spell, though not quick enough as it passed him, leaving a clean new wound of where it had seared his fur. Putting up his shield spell, a lot of spell he manage to rebound, apart from a select few. 

Boosting up his shield another level, he had one eye trained on the oncoming spells, whilst the other was trained on his father and friends still mounted upon their unicorns. They seemed unharmed and were watching him though they looked anxious to help him out in any way possible, as he watched the spells bounce off them somehow.

Cammi's knees then buckled beneath him and gave way as he fell to the ground, due to a powerful blast that managed to overpower his shield, as another blast then came up behind him, and hit him square in the back. Cammi laid there on the ground, immobile, though barely conscious. He felt his vision sway, and could see his father and friends horrified faces calling after him, but he could not hear them only see them, as an evidently loud and evil cold cackling mingled with his senses. He could not make the laughter go away, no matter how hard he tried to block it out, he thought that he would feel this way, but now he truly wondered whether he was dying.

Then something caught his attention, an increase in power, but whom's, as his eye caught a golden light radiant off someone, though more than just one person. Whoever light it belongs to, it was soothing and taking away the pain he felt, as his eyelids began to droop. He tried to fight hard against it, to stay conscious to find out long enough whom possessed that light, as the light dimmed, revealing his mother and the Councillors.

Meloni, having sensed that Cammi was falling, then went to extreme levels, pushing every ounce of energy she had, in order to help her oldest child, unwillingly to let him fall. No parent wanted to see there child fall, and therefore she helped him every way she could, shielding him from all the spells.

Cammi saw that his mother had tried to save him, along with the Council's help, but still he felt that he had failed them all again for the second time.

The last thing Cammi felt before losing consciousness all together, his eyes closing and blackening out, was someone, though he did not know who, heave him off the ground in one swift move, and flung him over the back of a unicorn.

Sir Plucki immediately gave out orders to the surrounding knights, as they retreated back into Gummadoon, Meloni and the Council shield still protecting them, from the spells that were still being fired at them, though they were starting to die down.

Now riding through the gates, the shield was taken off them, as a small crowd formed round the knights, though they left a path open to Sir Plucki and Sir Cubbi who headed straight to sick bay, with Cammi.

Meloni smiled weakly, before collapsing herself mainly through pure exhaustion and having her energy drained from her, but her daughter and one of the Council members caught her before she made impact with the stoned floor. She had gone way over her limit, and it would take her a while before she would be fully rested and wake again. 

Isabelle was by her mother side, tears streaming down her face, she had watched everything that had proceeded outside the castle and feared for her brother life, but was also now even more upset that her mother had gone unconscious.

Cammi was now left to the medics as they tried to help him out as best as they could, whilst his friend Sir Cubbi waited outside patiently waiting for the news on Cammi's recovery, and hoped it wouldn't be too long.

Cammi's sister, Isabelle, had previously come down a few minutes ago, though she was told to go to her mother, and was accompanied by her father as they didn't want her to hear what they presumed most likely, ill news on Cammi's recovery.

Now Sir Cubbi sat here on his own, as minutes ticked by, which soon turned to hours. He had by now paced round the room several times, his patience wearing thin, through continuous waiting and just when he though he could stand it no more, the door to Cammi's room opened. 

All the medics came scuttling out, and all but one went off in there own directions, helping out others that were injured.

Sir Cubbi observed the medic before him, and recognised her as Deed. She was a young gummi, about mid twenties, with dark purple fur, short black flowing hair falling neatly around her shoulders, and bright sparkling eyes.

The two discussed Cammi's condition not being very good, and the medic's opinion of not being sure whether Cammi would make it. The severe blow to his back had not only paralysed him, but made it so his breathing was very laboured and shallow, so he was hardly breathing at all.

Sir Cubbi nodded to say he understood the situation, and was granted permission to go in and see Cammi. Watching as the medic left, Cubbi stood there, unmoving, just staring at the door, leading to Cammi and was deciding whether he should or shouldn't go in. 

Snapping out of his trance when he felt someone shake him slightly, he turned and saw Lilli standing there beside him, a sorrow look on her face, unlike her usual cheerful, happy one. She nodded to him, indicating that she had heard the news on Cammi.

Together the two went into Cammi's room, soon finding that Deed was certainly true to her word on Cammi's condition.

Lilli left Cubbi's side and went to sit by Cammi's bedside, linking hands with him, and whispering comforting words to him, but still he did not budge, even when his father returned and was informed on Cammi's condition. Now all they could do was wait and hope.

***

Meanwhile Cammi found himself in a distant place, far away from home. Slowing half opening his eyes, he found himself floating. He couldn't feel anything about him, his body being so numb, so all he could do was to stare at what laid ahead of him. Gazing round, he figured that he was in some sort of realm, which one he did not know, though he could only imagine it to be heaven, hell, dreams or sleep, and several other various realms. 

This realm however he guessed to a combination of them all, with the clouds above and around him, encircled and mixing with streams of fire spitting out along with earth as he was glued to the ground. He had an eerily feeling to know also how much it looked to like Tarquan's lair.

Though one thing told him that it wasn't, was that the atmosphere didn't really have an eerily feeling, but more peaceful, and the smell was not repulsive, forever lingering with the smell of blood. 

In fact Cammi came up with the conclusion that he couldn't really describe the realm, as it seemed to have possessed a mixture of numerous emotions, feeling and smells. 

His attention then strayed to the clouds that were slowly starting to diminish before him, revealing at what was also including in this realm. Though what he saw was completely unexpected, as he felt his heart froze, his mouth slightly locked open, his eyes wide and burned with anger and hatred, as it revealed two figures.

One of the two of them that stood before him, Cammi knew only to well as he charged forth throwing punches and casting several spells, though he soon latched on that he was inaudible and invisible to them. Stopping his attempts at trying to beat this person before him, noticing that here he didn't have his powers, so it meant that he was powerless. He soon guessed that he was in the realm of dreams, but how when he had never seen this scene before. 

Realisation struck him as he believed that his enemy had planted this into his mind and for a reason, not to kill him but to show him something that he obviously needed to see as he his fell on the two present people before him. One he did not know and other one, who he hated and loathed was…Tarquan.

TBC…

END OF PART IV

PART V COMING SOON!


	5. First of the Hidden Powers

First of the Hidden Power

PART V

Crouching, though not too close, Cammi settled himself between the two now identified figured, well one of them at least. Avoiding being near Tarquan, Cammi observed the person that Tarquan was discussing plans with. He noticed that he was some sort of mist, a spirit was what it was called. 

Observing the spirit closer, he saw it expression grave and grim, it's aged face peering down at Tarquan. Listening intensively to what went on between the two, though it mainly the spirit doing the talking, Cammi was shocked to what he witnessed and heard, as the spirit assigned Tarquan his task.

It was apparent then to Cammi that this dream was set back in the knight's timeline, and from what he heard both the spirit and Tarquan were working together, though Tarquan was more of a pawn to the spirit to do his dirty work.

Clenching his fist, and gritting his teeth, hatred surged through Cammi's veins once more as realisation struck him.

Through out his whole time that he had battled against Tarquan, thinking that it was some sort of unfinished business between the knight and Tarquan, but he now knew the truth. 

The truth being that Tarquan was assigned the task to kill the knight, because the spirit opposed him as a threat, though Cammi knew that the spirit was lying, feeling the extraordinary power radiant off him like fire, but that was not the truth behind it.

It was the fact that the whole time, the spirit was working behind Tarquan's back, knowing full well, that the knight would be killed, then later reborn and that his powers would increase tenfold, would learn of Tarquan again, return to the lair and rid of him. 

Anger clouded Cammi's vision, knowing now that all this time, the spirit had been testing him, to see what he was capable of as he grew up and faced many thing he didn't think he would live through.

***

Meanwhile, Isabelle walked soundlessly along the corridors, taking great care not to be seen by anyone. Tears stained her face, and left a path in the wake, as she clutched something tightly in her paw.

She knew that it was gone past midnight, and that everyone saved the knights would be asleep, and that was why she had to be extremely careful not to be seen by them, otherwise it meant big trouble for her if she was caught.

Now outside her brother's room, where she wished to be, she silently and swiftly slipped into his room, careful to be quiet as she closed the door behind her. Standing in front of her brother, she was thankful that no one was keeping watch over him tonight.

Releasing her tight grasp on what she held in her paw, she revealed her mother's medallion once more. Climbing on Cammi's bed, and crawling up, till she was snuggled up by her brother's side, she whispered a few words.

The medallion of which she held in her hands, began to glow, as her eyelids drooped and she surrended to sleep just as the light on the medallion dimmed. She didn't want to think that after seeing her brother for a few days that there was a chance he might not make it, because of the incident that happened just outside the castle. Casting a few spells, though healing ones, she hoped that it would help, even just slightly, it was something. 

Although it now drained her of her energy though not as much as her mother, she felt exhausted not having to use this much magic before.  Even as she fell asleep, she knew very little that she had managed to gain full access into Cammi's mind, and was able to see what he saw and feel what he felt, as she slept. 

***

_In Cammi's Mind_

Isabelle gazed around, fear capturing her heart at the two people who stood before her, the two who Cammi had his eyes trained on. One she could tell was a spirit but the other one she could only begin to imagine and describe as terrifying, with his scaly retile being. 

Running to her brother, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks, she ran to him, knowing that he was alive, and unharmed. 

Expecting him to turn and embrace her with open arms, she gasped as she ran straight through him. Turning, with newfound fear she looked at her brother shocked, clearly now understanding the situation. She was in Cammi's mind, but he was recalling on something from the past, though something inside her told her otherwise, as looking at her brother, she found that this image was new even to him. Concentrating hard on the scene, her eyebrows then rose, her eyes widened, realising this to be the enemies work at hand, now identified as the Spirit, though his name was still unknown to them. 

Now realising that the spirit must have been the one who shot those spells at Cammi, and put his mind in a trance, wanting to show Cammi part of his memories, obviously wanting him to see them for a reason. 

The reason partly being, was why the knight was killed, though even as Isabelle listened she looked doubtful at the spirit and regarded him with distrust, thinking it was the lamest excuse she ever heard.

Having now watched the scene several times, listening to the discussion between Tarquan and the Spirit, and feeling Cammi's anger grow by the minute, she all too soon then felt light, and began to float, as she closed her eyes and let what ever it was take her as she silently slipped away.

***

Bolting awake, into a sitting position, Isabelle gasps for air, as she collapsed back onto the bed beside her brother. She felt her heart beating rapidly and thought it would burst, it was going so fast, her eyes were still widened with fear, and her brow was beaded with sweat. She'd never been so horrendously scared before in her entire life until this moment, after witnessing what went on in Cammi's mind. 

Though Cammi never knew that she had been there in his mind, not that he would ever find out. 

It seemed strange to her to think that seeing a battle was more likely to scare someone such as herself, than two people performing in Cammi's mind. 

Still panting and gasping for air, she tried to calm herself down as she could hear someone hurrying down the corridor, towards this very room. 

Hiding the medallion back in her pouch, she placed a protective arm round her brother, knowing what he was seeing and feeling at this very moment, as the door to Cammi room opened and Stanney and Sir Cubbi came into view. 

Isabelle looked up and winced upon seeing Stanney glare, and Sir Cubbi's disapproving look, as Stanney headed straight to her, his arm out stretched ready to pull her away from Cammi. 

Trembling, she became scared of her Uncle Stanney, not use to seeing him this way, as she clutched the sheets, and closed her eyes, tears beginning to form in them, as she hastily rubbed them away refusing to let them fall, then opening her eyes, anger flashed in them.

Stanney paused him his step, bewildered by Isabelle suddenly trembling before him, as she was never usually that scared of him. True he had scared her once or twice but that was during playtime when the two of them were messing around, and he would make her jump when she least expected it. But here it was different, this was not playtime, this was serious, she had them all worried for a good few hours. 

Taking a step further towards the bed, his arms still outstretched, he flashed a look of utter surprise to her, as anger became visible on her expressions, her eyes darting straight at him, as electric beams surrounded her. 

"NO!" she shrieked.

Stanney stopped dead in his track hearing her screech, though not fully understanding what was happening at the same time. 

Since when did Isabelle manage to possess strong powers such as these without anyone knowing?

A golden aura surrounded Isabelle small form, the electric beams disappearing, as her golden aura began to spread, stopping just before Stanney's feet, and creating some form of force field. 

Several thundering of feet could be heard, apparently heading straight for this room, as the Council appeared in the doorway, now completely astounded and unable to move. 

In study magic, those select few that had the ability, it was very rare to be experiencing what Isabelle was this very moment, as most could control their magic and emotions, though somehow her been mislead. 

Though when this outbreak did occur it didn't involve being round their own kind, it always happened nearly always when they were in battle or fighting their opponent, they most loathed. 

What Isabelle was experiencing right this moment was an emotional overload mixing to create one single emotion, fear. Though somehow without anyone knowing that she had telekinesis and had exploded and mixed with her magic abilities, making her twice as more powerful. 

The situation didn't help that she seemed angry with Stanney for something, but it was the fear that was evidently in her eyes, that made them wonder what had frightened her this much.

Slowly approaching her, trying to calm her down, though they wanted to know what got her this scared, or angry in the first place, as it was enough to reveal her true hidden powers within her, making her as powerful as her brother, if not more so, though she just needed time to control it. 

Isabelle stared at the Councillor's, her anger cooling slightly, and her fears for the time began to diminish, feeling safe in the Councillor's presence. Putting down her force fields and allowing them to approach her, just as she felt her brother stirring violently, then bolt awake, very much like she had done, though she knew what caused him to wake up like this.

Taking in a rasp and hasty breath she turned to see her brother awake, his eyes fluttering open, revealing his forever-sparkling blue eyes, gazing at her with a hint of fear, though it was gone before she knew it that she thought she merely imagined it, as he gave her weak smile.

Squeezing her brother tightly in a quick embrace, her grip immediately loosened around him, her eyes closing as she went unconscious, all her energy spent, and exhaustion once again kicking in. 

Cammi chuckled at his sister, though he passed a questioning look at the Councillors, clearly wanting to know what caused her to collapse, and searching their faces he could see they weren't so sure themselves. 

Everyone gathered round Cammi, glad to see that he was awake and well though he could not leave his bed, without first being checked by one of the medics, and guessed that, that would at least be another day or two if he was lucky. 

The Council then took Isabelle from Cammi, allowing him to rest, whilst they checked Isabelle over and would later pass on the news onto her parents, about the situation.

Though her father was here, he had not seen what Isabelle had just done, before lowering her force fields and going unconscious. 

Everyone then slowly one by one left the room, as the medics came scuttling into the room to check Cammi over, and made sure that he got rest, without being disturbed.

TWO DAYS LATER

Cammi now walked along the courtyards, and down many corridors of Gummadoon, finally managing to convince the medics that he was fine, so he could escape spending another day in bed. 

The medics however had laughed at Cammi's constant begging to be let out the room, and eventually they caved in, though they still wanted him to get plenty of rest during the day.

Cammi wanted to first see his family, hearing that his mother had now awoken, and was completely rested, though his sister was still out cold, what had caused this he did not know. 

Having been stuck in bed for two days he had been given the updates as to what had happened, whilst he was knocked out. 

Practically skipping along in the corridors, greeting all he met in sight, he then came along another corridor, this one being completely deserted and was hardly used by anyone except the cubs who wanted to plan their pranks. 

Such memories were these, as they were today. 

Nearing the end of the corridor he felt the wind play with his hair, and blowing into his face, and covering his eyes, as he raised his paw and pushed it back, running his finger through his hair. 

It felt good to have the wind in his hair again, just as he was about to take a step forward and continue on his way to see his family, he stopped sensing something strange. It was quite, too quite for his liking. 

For a few minutes he stood there, intensively listening for any sounds and felt the wind blow and surrounded him. His face then registered a look of surprise and shock, as he felt for sure that he heard the wind whispering to him, though he couldn't grasp as to what it was saying. 

Searching frankly up and down the corridor, hoping to hear the voice again, there was nothing. 

Then the voice came again, louder and sounded incredibly close.

"Cammi"

Cammi turned to the source of the voice, desperately trying to find who was speaking to him, and literally jumped, when his eyes landed on his shadow.

END OF PART V

PART VI COMING SOON!


	6. Proposal

Proposal

PART VI

Glued to the spot, Cammi stared on at his shadows as it swayed and changed form. It was impossible, his enemy couldn't have had passed the walls of Gummadoon and be standing before him.

Watching as the shadow finished transforming and spoke sending shiver down and up his spine,

"We meet again, Cammi"

Cammi's eyes hardened and turned dead serious, he was not to be messed about with. Dropping into fighting stances, the shadow mimicked his moves as he did so, but Cammi didn't care as long as he had his wits about him, and was prepared for whatever tricks this spirit had up his sleeve. 

"Who are you?" Cammi asked growling, his tone dangerously low.

"Altainion"

"And why are you here?" asked Cammi.

A smile very slowly crept up on Altanion's face, as the wind blew passed them, billowing his cloak of mist, and Cammi's long hair.

The tension between the two being so strong it could be sliced with a knife, when Altanion spoke

"Join me"

"WHAT?!" replied Cammi, with complete utter surprise registered on his young expressions.

"Think about it, Cammi, what we could accomplish together, we could rule this world together with our powers we could be invincible" Altanion replied boasting, in an attempt to try and lure Cammi into his trap.

"So?" replied Cammi, overcoming the shock of Altanion's request.

Now it was Altanion's turn to look surprised, though of course he hid it very well from Cammi. He thought that by now he would of being able to seduce Cammi into ruling the world, with him, but it seemed not to be. So why did Cammi have to be so difficult?

He could see by looking at Cammi, that he was no dumb gummi, in fact he was the complete opposite, he was a smart and very intelligent gummi. Yes he was smart, but so was Tarquan, though true to say that he was not as intelligent as Cammi, as Tarquan fell so easily with his tempting and seduction to rule the world, his greed and desire for power taking over him, and look where he ended up now, dead.

Altanion's eye's sharpened and darted straight at Cammi, still angry at him for killing his brother, Tarquan, as past memories refreshed in his memory when the two spent several hundred of years together, devoted to nothing but the plans, but now Tarquan was gone. He attempted to get Cammi to take his brother's place, and rule by his side so that he would become invincible once again, but greater than before.  But he wanted more than that, he wanted to make Cammi suffer, to be weak and feeble, unable to do anything, and make him nothing but an ordinary gummi, then where would all his fame, out the window. Then it would be him that would have all the fame, all the glory and power in the world, it would be him that would be invincible, and to rule the world for eternity, and have everyone bowing down before him, even Cammi.

"You killed Tarquan, and I intend to avenge his death, though I will let it pass if you…"

"If what?" asked Cammi, clearly obvious determined to end the conversation soon.

"If you join me" replied Altanion coldly.

"No!" replied Cammi, outstretching both his hand in front of him, and preparing a spell.

"Foolish bear, now you shall suffer my wrath, including your family" replied Altanion.

Cammi pulled a look of disgust at his new identified enemy, as a blue energy ball began to form in his hand, then grunting, the ball of energy, grew bigger, almost triple the size it was a moment ago.

"Be gone!" yelled Cammi in fury, releasing the energy ball and firing it directly at the Spirit.

"So, that is your decision, I will return soon" and with that he vanished again into thin air, Cammi's shadow shifting and changing, returning to how it should've been and meant to be, mimicking his every movement. Panting heavily, his brow beaded with sweat as he stood up straight, though his hands remained in fists, still furious with Altanion's request to join him.

Turning and looking out below, where all the cubs tended to play, he watched as the cubs ran around, completely innocent and carefree from all trouble, remembering that he was once like them, if only for a short while. Watching them, he then realised just how much danger Gummadoon was in, and it was all because of him, again.

Cammi wondered now whether it was a good idea coming home in the end, after all he had only brought with him a load of trouble. He pondered as to whether he should've stayed in the forest and dealt with the spirit there and then, rather than bringing his family into this ordeal too.

Either way he knew that his family would've been involved, no matter what, whether he was in or out of Gummadoon. Cammi's thoughts then began to sway, and wonderment filled him, thinking that Altanion in some respect was a bit stupid, marching in here and requesting Cammi to join him, as if he couldn't already see through his little game. True he did not know everything, but he was smart enough, that this person was going to use him, and for a purpose before then discarding him as something useless, and not worth his time.

Clearly it obvious that Altanion thought that Cammi would just drop everything that he had been working so hard for, for what for him to be so willingly to join and follow him. 

Uh, uh, no way, not in this life time. He may have screwed up a couple of times in the past and even now, but you had to admit not everyone was perfect, though Cammi was determined to make sure that he would do better in this life, while he had a second chance.

Walking down the corridor towards the Councillor's Tower, all thoughts on his family for the time being abandoned, only focusing on passing this important information to inform Gummadoon of the situation, but little did he know that all along a small cub had been watching everything that had just occurred.

Indeed it was Isabelle, though none of the two noticed her being there, being too busy discussing alliance, betrayal, and deals.

True to say that she had been knocked out cold for a few days, but she had just of recent woke, though it was still too early in the medics opinion, but what she didn't tell them was that she had woken up sensing something bad would happen. And knew almost instantly that it would Cammi, but she felt that she must be around, knowing that he would need her help, what with she did not know. Wanting to make sure her brother was safe, she sneaked out of her room, despite what the medics told her, saying she needed to get plenty of rest, as they so called it, well they could think again.

Now hurrying back to her room, through the secret passageways, and climbing into bed, before anyone noticed that she had disappeared, she secretly hoped that Cammi would tell someone soon of what he saw in his dreams, because if he didn't do something about it soon, then she would have to do something about it. She knew that she may only be a cub, but she was a smart cub and knew of what she was doing and getting herself into. Though she did _hate_ the adults when they didn't listen to her when she had something important to tell them, saying she was only a young cub, and was too young to 'understand' as they so put it, saying she was too young to know anything important at her age.

***

"HE WHAT?!" said the whole Gummadoon Council.

"Like I said, he just appeared before me, taking my shadow as a form, and spoke to me, of a request" replied Cammi.

A moment silence passed throughout the whole Council, everyone deep in thought when it was broken.

"It's seems that Gummadoon is in more danger than we thought" said Councillor Berryboum.

"What shall we do?" asked Cammi.

"There is very little that we can do, for this enemy we all know is far more powerful than Tarquan, and surpasses even in our knowledge in ancient magic" he replied.

Cammi let his head fall, his chin resting on his chest, and was in thinking mode. He knew he would get an answer similar to this, but the Council were right, there wasn't very much that could really be done, unless he was to find a way.

"Then I shall find a way" replied Cammi, his tone stern and determined.

The Council all stared at Cammi, and smiled at his determination. No matter what situation they were all in, even when they had an enemy on their hands, surpassing all their magic, Cammi was still determined to go through it, and see it to the end.

Cammi looked among the Council and could see that they had complete faith and trust in him, and that was all he needed, now turning and heading towards the door, when his father spoke up and stopped him in his tracks.

"Cammi"

Cammi stood there, his back to his father, his paw on the door handle ready to turn and step out the room, to fulfill another mission, with a new enemy. 

"Yes, father" he replied.

"What was it that Altanion requested of you?" his father asked curiously.

"To join him" he replied, and could feel immediately all eyes on him again "But I refused, for my place is here in Gummadoon, with my family, not in another realm where only the desire of power and evil exists" he replied solemnly.

Hearing the Council fall quiet once again, Cammi took this as an opportunity to leave the room, as he turned the door handle, and exited the room, all eyes staring after him.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Standing upon the balcony, crystal sapphire blue eyes scanned the city, filled with depression and sorrow. 

Gum's sake why did it have to be him? 

To fulfill these quests? 

To almost be killed? Why?

Looking at the sky for an answer and receiving none, his eyes casted down to the ground below again. He was just fed - up now, being hunted down by others to be challenged, why because they thought they were more powerful than him, but every time he proved them wrong.

He wanted desperately for a way out, out of this mess, to be free, never to be troubled again, but that would be impossible for him. His only way out, was committing suicide, but he would never do that. He considered that as a cowardly way to escape life, all he could do was look and move forward, with hope that one day his wishes would come true.

Cammi knew, deep down within his soul that Altanion was after him, for more than one thing, one being that he wanted to avenge Tarquan's death, and secondly he wanted power. Cammi thoughts often replayed back to his small debate with Altanion, as to why Altanion was so bothered that Tarquan was dead.

After all, what he had seen in his dream, it seemed that Altanion didn't much care for Tarquan, so why should he be so bothered by it now. 

Though he did wonder, that if Altanion was so bothered about Tarquan's death, why didn't he come to avenge him sooner, or was it that he had some great plan behind it.

It looked to Cammi, that he was missing something, like a piece from a puzzle, it all didn't make sense with went on between Tarquan and Altanion, but he guessed like all things, he would find out in the end.

END OF PART VI

PART VII COMING SOON!


	7. Altanion's Wrath

Altanion's Wrath

PART VII

Thunderclaps rumbled in the sky, the clouds swayed and changed from chalk to charcoal black, the atmosphere down below darkened a shadow casted over the realm.

Electric beams shot about the realm, making impact and exploding rocks nearby, the beams coming from Altanion. Him now being in his true form, of a human, his long raven hair, falling around his shoulders, and piercing golden eyes, which could look into the depth of your soul, most unusual eyes for a human. Despite that he looked so young typically of twenty years old, he was in actual fact several hundreds of years old. 

Though in many people's eyes he considered beautiful, though there was a mysterious character about him, always being able to give people that eerily feeling when they were around him, indicating that there wasn't something quite right about him.

Muttering and chanting could be heard passing Altanion's lips, his features being of deep concentration, his eyebrows knitted together, and eyes closed, hands together, almost as if he was praying, but wasn't. Instead one hand fell to his side, whilst the other was outstretched before him, like he was reaching out, his finger's bent, as if clutching onto something. His chanting grew louder, and stronger, overpowering the sounds of thunderclaps, making a deafening rumble, his fingers bending more and more, until eventually his hand formed into a fist, and the earth began to slightly shake. One could see that he was doing dark magic, as his chanting stopped, and the rumbling died down, the cloudy atmosphere returning, diminishing the thunder. A smile touched his lips, being successful with his spell. Now was the time Cammi would suffer, and suffer he shall.

***

Swinging his sword in an arc, Cammi swiped at his father.

The two were on the fighting beams, and training against one another, seeing how much Cammi had improved in the time he had been away, though he was gradually building up to the same level as his father.

Sir Plucki blocked Cammi's attacks, and inserted a few blows of his own, nudging Cammi to the edge of the beam where the spinning things would take him, but every time he drew close, Cammi would do something to prevent himself getting near or whacked off.

Still being in a fierce fight, trying to knock on another off, though nearly every time Sir Plucki managed to knock Cammi off. Only once was there a time when they both fell off together, because of Cammi's clumsiness.

_Flashback_

_Cammi, 10 years of age._

_Standing near the edge of the fighting beam, and still fighting his father, he scanned the area to try and distract his father's attention, but he wasn't buying it._

_Cammi knew that it would only take two steps backwards before he would be knocked off the beam. But he wouldn't let that happen again, he had to find some way to distract his father's attention, he just had too._

_Whilst defending himself and blocking more attacks from his father, his mind went into a trance and he immediately remembered his father and his friends telling him his best friends Sir Cubbi's grandfather's training when he was a young cub. Placing his staff and on the beam, and using it as a jumping pole he jumped over his dad, but his dad stopped him, whilst in mid-air, having seen Cammi pull that move he knew immediately what he was trying to do._

_Sir Plucki used his free hand, and grasping Cammi's front, pulled him back onto the beam. But whilst bringing back onto the beam, Cammi fidgeted and accidentally lashed out with his staff, and struck him, though of course he didn't know whether he hit his father or the beam because he had his eye's shut._

_Cammi felt himself fall further down, when he then made impact with the ground, with a thud, and knew that he had fallen off the beam, again. _

_Though as he sat up a groan escaping his lips, he turned and saw his father right by his side, looking at him._

_A smirk crept up on Cammi's face, finally achieving his goal, as he burst out laughing, and thumped the air._

_End of Flashback_

Guessing by Cammi's smirk, his father soon realised what Cammi was smirking about, and too smiled at the memory, partically when he tickled Cammi mercilessly for that little stunt, and Cammi turned several shades of red, laughing so hard, tears streaming down his face and begging him constantly to stop.

Continuing with their training, defending, blocking and putting a few blows of their own in from time to time, and edging one another to the edge of the beam.

Cammi began to pant heavily, his brow teamed with sweat, and his face paled and drained of energy. What was wrong with him? What was happening to him?

He could feel his heart beating rapidly, almost wildly, and his breathing becoming very laboured as he reached his hand up and placed it over where his heart was.

Becoming dizzy, his vision swayed, and his mind span round in circles, as he began to stumble on the beam. His father looking at him in the deepest concern and worry as he signalled that the fight between them was over, and reached out towards Cammi to steady him, but Cammi lost his footing and his balance and fell off on to the ground below.

Now gasping for air, his hand tightened its hold on his chest, his eyes screwed shut, and all sound drowned out. Then he felt someone by his side, and shaking him violently wanting him to stay conscious and keep his eyes open, but he couldn't, the pain was so immense that it prevented him from opening his eyes, to give whomever it was the satisfaction. Now feeling someone pick him up off the ground, he knew immediately it was his father and was taking him to sick bay, knowing full well that no matter what condition he was in, his father always wanted to take him whatever the circumstances. His father had always been the over protective type and especially around him, even though at times he hated it, because it would embarrass him. But boy was Cammi now fed - up to the back teeth of the sick bay, ever since he stepped foot into Gummadoon, that where he spent most of his time.

It seemed only seconds to Cammi, when he was laid and placed down on a bed in sick bay, his father by his side, and the medics immediately buzzing around the place and surrounding him, so all he could see was there faces. 

The medics examined Cammi over, trying to find out the source of what was wrong with him, and secretly hoped that what they thought was wrong with him was not true, but it was, and it meant ill news for him, and his family.

Though one thing that did leave all the medics confused, was that although Cammi had a heart virus was that under normal circumstances the patients would show symptoms a few weeks or even months before they actually collapse and are at the final stage of the heart virus, but Cammi had shown none. Not one sign had Cammi shown to indicate that he had the symptoms, and this is what left them bewildered. 

They didn't usually have very many heart virus's, in actual fact, it was very rare, so they didn't really have much medication for a heart virus, but they did have a few herbs as they immediately set to work.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Lilli sat on Cammi's bed snuggled up to him, her head laid beside his, as she placed her hand on top of his which covered his heart, whilst the other smoothly stroked his brow, moving any strands of hair that fell into his face. Occasionally she would whisper sweet comforting words to him, hoping to ease his pain, as tears spilled down her cheeks, deeply hurt to see him this way.

Everyone in Gummadoon knew that this was evil work done at hand here, and had performed it on Cammi.

Cammi whimpered, and tightened his hold on his chest, as if all air was being sucked out of him though he did relax when he felt Lilli's presence. Her presence was all he needed right now, it soothed him to know that she was near, trying to help him out in any way she could. His other friends, he had heard from Lilli, were looking in the library's trying to find information on the Spirits and bothering the Council with questions that even they were trying to find answers too, but so far there wasn't much success.

END OF PART VII

PART VIII COMING SOON!__


	8. Danger In The Mist

Danger in the Mist

PART VIII

A shadow casted upon the castle walls of Gummadoon. Walking slowly and silently down the corridor's, not even a breath could be heard drawn from the shadow as it stopped in the middle of the corridor at a particular door, and grasping the door handle, found it locked. Stepping back the shadow began to transform and became a white mist, lingering in the corridor it began to drift, and slowly make it's way to the keyhole of the door, the only place that wasn't blocked. 

Through the keyhole, leaving no trace of mist or anything suspicious behind in the passageway, the shadow floated around the room, blowing out any signs of light, even the small dimly lit candlelight that flickered by Cammi's bedside. Hanging in the air, the atmosphere darkened, casting more shadows around the room, and the air became very humid.

Cammi breathed heavily, his mouth locked open gasping for air, his chest rising and dropping every few seconds, his eyes screwed shut concentrating on the pain he felt tightening with every breathe he took, as his heart continued to thump wildly in his chest.

The mist then fell around it's destination round Cammi, and wrapping itself around him and nothing else, almost as if it was embracing him. Crawling up his bed sheets and up his body, the mist rested round Cammi's face. Observing Cammi's face he looked deathly pale, almost making him appear dead, as the mist drifted under Cammi's nose, wanting him to pick up the scent, that someone else was in the room with him and that he was not alone.

Cammi grouchily woke up from his slumber, smelling something very humid and foul under his nose. Taking another breath and smelling it, his eye's immediately snapped open, and were as wide as saucers, sensing that Altanion's presence nearby. But before he could lash out or do anything, the mist, which lingered round his nose, shot into his mouth, as quick as lightening and entered his system. Holding his breath, he felt the power of sleep consume him again, and with all his strength he tried to fight it, to stay awake but it was useless, as his eyes drooped shut, much to his dismay, and he went unconscious. 

Even though Cammi was unconscious it didn't stop him feel the side effects, as he felt everyone of his muscle being pulled and strung tight, the pain within him becoming unbearable. His form began to shake violently, though his mouth remained open screaming out in agony, even though he was unconscious, but no sound passed between his lips, his vocal chords were silenced. Tears leaked out from Cammi's eyes and fell down his cheek, as his body shook again, but mainly through a coughing fit, as his hand instantly flew up, halting his silent screams.

For a brief few seconds, Cammi became conscious again, his senses returning to him, as he felt a strange metallic taste in his mouth, as his coughing fit ceased. 

Then opening his eyes slightly, he pulled back his hand to reveal blood upon his hand, _his_ blood. But it didn't leave him long to puzzle over it as another dose of pain shot through him. His hand fell back down to his side again, his eyes drifted close and the shaking subsiding, his heart beat reducing to just a few mere beats, his breathing to almost nothing and his pulse extremely slow, almost gone. 

***

_In Cammi's mind_

Cold, everything he felt and sensed was cold, where was everyone?

A question entered his mind also, where was he?

He felt himself ache all over, what was happening to him? Was he dead? 

It certainly felt like it to him with the headache he had, or was it just natural.

Even though it pained him, he had to do it, to know what was going on around him as he struggled to open his eyes, and succeeded, opening his eyes to what he presumed the real world, was completely the wrong answer. 

Darkness and emptiness was what Cammi could see that filled this realm, and nothing else except for a strange mystical fog, black of course, though it was combined with a few streams of dark purple, contained with strong magical powers. Something triggered in Cammi's mind and he immediately knew where he was, now realising he was in the dream world again, and that Altanion had called for him, and all he could do was prepare for the worst, and keep his wits about him. Dropping into fighting stances, he awaited for his enemy's approach, but he never seemed to come. Then moments later, what felt like hours to Cammi, a sudden cold, bone chilling, empty voice spoke up, breaking the silence, and putting Cammi's guard and alertness up to maximum.

"So good of you of you to join me again, Cammi"

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?" replied Cammi, clearly bored and wanting none of it.

"A request" replied Altanion.

"Oh really, and what request would that be?" replied Cammi sarcastically.

Altanion's death glare at Cammi would be enough to halt an army, and freeze their blood, but it seemed ineffective on him, so Cammi continued on with his sarcastic comments.

"Oh, come on already, thought you wanted to make a request, not sit here all day, keeping me waiting, that would be impolite. But then again, I suppose you don't know what manners are anyway, that's probably why your so alone, right?" replied Cammi, crossing his arms over his chest, and a satisfied grin on his face stretching from ear to ear.

Though little did Cammi know that his body was suffering immensely, and dying, slowly having all his mental energy drained from him, which kept him alive.

Altanion was pleased with the way Cammi acted, it was a brilliant distraction for him, and knew for sure that once Cammi felt himself dying, he'll be at his feet begging to join so he may live. Allowing Cammi to do the majority of the talking with his sarcastic and insulting comments, he began to circle around him, though Cammi's eyes were still on him, watching his every movement.

Cammi felt the pain within him, decrease slightly, how that was possible he had no idea, but one thing that bugged him, why was Altanion so confident? What was he missing?

"This is your last chance, Cammi, join me?" asked Altanion, anger quite clear in his tone, and a light of some unknown emotion shining through his eyes.

"Never" replied Cammi, locking eyes with Altanion so he could show he could keep eye contact and that he was not afraid of him.

Cammi however now stood his ground, his muscles tensed, his senses sharpening, expecting Altanion to be angry and lash out at him, and blab on his speech, fully prepared of course, though it fell on deaf ears. Cammi felt it a waste of time listening to Altanion's speeches, otherwise if he listened he thought he probably end up on the floor fast asleep, dead bored of Altanion's speech. Now waiting for Altanion to call him a fool and start to attack him, he almost had a heart attack when Altanion did something that Cammi thought he was unable to accomplish, in a life time. He smiled. 

Though it was no ordinary smile, it was a true smile, course it looked evil and hideous, that Cammi thought that if Altanion's smile was to get any wider or uglier that his face might crack. But still he wasn't going to take chances, and let a smile from his enemy bug him, as he posed a disgusted look at Altanion, thinking it was repulsive that he had even tried to accomplish such a task as smiling. Then Cammi saw something flicker in Altanion's eyes. 

They were dark, a fire breaching and rising within them, burning what looked like with a passion mixed with hunger to Cammi, but he could clearly see what it was, having experienced it several times himself, though his wasn't quite as dark, it was pleasure, and joy.

"So be it" was all Altanion said before his left hand shot out in front of him, his fingers bent, and swiftly forming into a fist. A few words chanted and a violet light soon engulfed his hand, for only a moment before disappearing, and leaving a smug looking Altanion behind, clearly satisfied about something.

Then silence befallen them both, though Cammi's eyes searched the realm, thinking that Altanion might have called for help, and called upon his minions to appear when he least expected it. Finding and hearing nothing except for his steady breathing, he then suddenly found that the pain, inside him was significantly decreasing, making him somewhat stronger and lighter. 

Cammi observed himself, completely confused, before realisation struck him and his head snapped up. Concerned and bewildered eyes met cruel and cold eyes mixed with a hint of amusement, as Cammi understood now what was happening to him.

Every time the pain inside him should decrease, the quicker he would die, having all his mental energy drained from him by Altanion. Cammi's eyes became dazed, concern changing into happiness, as tears formed in his eyes, though they did not fall. 

A smile touched his lips, a rare smile he didn't often give nor was it usually saw by anyone, it was a smile from the heart. His clenched fist now in front of his chest, his head raised high looking into what he thought and imagined to be the midnight charcoal black sky. Could this finally be it? Could he be free?

Altanion however looked completely baffled and confused, and was partically looking at Cammi. What was Cammi smiling at, what was he so happy about? Why wasn't he concerned or worried anymore? It just didn't make sense to him.

"Altanion"

Altanion head snapped up, their eyes meeting again, though he was surprised to hear Cammi use his first name, as him and his pathetic family of his, usually preferred to him as the 'Spirit'. Though there was still a grim and sour look to his face, as his eyes hardened, and bore into Cammi's eyes.

"WHAT?" he replied, clearly frustrated and annoyed, trying to figure out exactly why his plan wasn't working.

"I thank thee"

Altanion muttered something to himself, and repeated silently to himself and in his mind what Cammi had just said and wondered what on earth he was on about.

"What do you mean?" asked Altanion.

"I know what you are trying to do to me, but let's just say, this is something I've always wanted" said Cammi.

Altanion's eyes suddenly widened as large as golf balls, and was sneering down at Cammi, a vein could be seen popping out his forehead, one could see that he was livid about something.

"This is what you've always wanted" he replied slowly, as to keep himself calm, and not give Cammi the satisfaction that he was ballistic with him.

In answer Cammi smiled, though secretly within was greatly upset that he wouldn't be able to see his family again, knowing that it would be hard for them to cope without him, if he was to leave this world, and let them deal with Altanion. 

Let them deal with Altanion? What was he nuts? 

No, he just couldn't simply leave them to deal with Altanion that would be impossible. Angry at himself, knowing it was incredibly stupid suggestion on his behalf, knowing full well that even with his ancient magic abilities, which surpasses practically almost everyone's, was unable to stop him, so what chance did his family have, almost slim to none existence.

A new surge of strength, determination and anger boost up within Cammi, and hit him full force, and felt like his mind was screaming, as he clenched his fists tighter so his claws dug slightly into the palm of his hand, and drew a tad bit of blood. Hope flickered in his eyes, the sparkliness and determination returning in them, his eyes no longer dull, but full of life, as he tried to link to his father, but without much success.

***

Silent, everywhere and anywhere, was silent. No sounds were made, except for the breeze of the wind, which swept by and rustled the curtains. Everyone except the knights were asleep, keeping guard to be sure no unexpected incidents may occur during the dead of night.

Meanwhile they did not know that one in particular gummi was not in bed. 

Along the corridors where the cubs usually liked to play and hide, a loose tile could be heard grinding and squeaking slightly, as it was then lifted and carefully, though apparently looking at it, whoever it was, was struggling as they shifted it along the other tiles. Dropping the tile, as it made impact with the other marble tiles it gave off a loud WHAM. 

Now revealing a pitch black hole in the floor of the corridor, a head then popped out, as they slowly began to make their way out of the hole. 

Once out of the hole, the small cub then struggled to shift the loose tile back into place, and although it took her awhile she managed to succeed. 

Indeed it was Isabelle, sneaking round Gummadoon, as she wiped her face off the grime and dirt, with the back of her hand, also using the sleeve of her tunic. Sure that her face was clean of the dirt and dust from travelling through the tunnels, she stood silent and still, apparent on alert, listening to see if anyone was up. Seeing that she was safe for now, she began to walk down the corridors back to her room, making sure that she also kept well hidden in the shadows as not to be seen, even though her room was only literally just round the corner.

Though whilst on her way, she passed Cammi's room. Stopping in her tracks as she passed the door to her brother's room, she turned slightly, and looked directly at the door. She hadn't seen her brother in a while since his downfall with the heart virus, as she reached her hand out and grasped the door, she found it locked. Sighing she placed her hand on the wooden door, and leaned her head against it, wishing that she could be by her brother's side again. 

After a few minutes of standing there, in the dark, stone cold isolated corridor, she pulled away, but did not leave, instead she kneeled, and peered through the keyhole. Smiling seeing her brother one last time, before going back to bed, her smile soon turned to a look of pure worry and confusion, seeing her brother's deathly pale, an no movement what so ever about him. Standing back from the door, shocked and upset, her mind racing through several things, she felt her power within her increase dramatically. 

Then her right arm shot out like lightening, her eyes concentrated on the door, tears began to prick in her eyes, as she closed her eyes to rid of the tears, feeling her mind screaming, she then heard the lock to the door open, and the door before flew open on it's hinges.

Forgetting completely that she had telekinesis, and abandoning her thoughts on everything else, she rushed to her brother. Jumping onto his bed, she began to shake him as violently as she could but received no response, then shouting at him, though not too loud to wake everyone else, she hoped that he would hear her. But slowly she began to realise that her nightmare was becoming true, as yet again Cammi did not respond. Her fingers then flew to his neck, doing something that she sometimes saw her father do, she found that he didn't have a pulse, hell was then let loose, as Isabelle shrieked as loud as she could, and filed out the room, she raced down the corridor screaming

"LILLI"

End of Part VIII

PART IX coming soon!


	9. The Past Returns

The Past Returns

PART IX

"LILLI" screeched Isabelle as she ran down the corridor.

Running along several corridors, and passing her room, she finally reached Lilli's room, and although she woke several gummies in her wake, she didn't care, not now, Cammi was by far was more important than their precious sleep.  

To her luck she found that the door to Lilli's room was unlocked, as she burst open the door, not giving a toss or any consideration to anyone else that might be sleeping, as she pounced on Lilli's sleeping form. Grasping her around the shoulders she began to shake her awake, and was slowly succeeding, as Lilli began to groan and grumble, apparently not to pleased that she had been awakened. 

"What?" asked Lilli grouchily, her eye's still closed.

"Lilli,… i…it's Ca…Cammi" stuttered Isabelle, being that she was so scared stiff and upset.

"What about him" she replied.

"H…he's, dead" Isabelle sobbed, hot tears streaming down her face.

Isabelle then felt herself suddenly being thrown off Lilli, as Lilli bolted awake and jumped out of bed, grabbed her gown, and now fully awake, determination shown in her eyes, as she held out her hand to her. Isabelle though still frightened and upset, looked at Lilli in disbelief.

Geez, adults could be so confusing at times?

One minute they would all be tired and drowsy, sometimes even asleep, then next minute there fully awake, and prepared to do anything. But she didn't have much time to dwell on with that, as more important matters where at stake now. 

Running into Lilli's arms, and being swept up into them, she soon felt herself being carried to Cammi's room, and within moments they arrived. 

Staring at Cammi, Isabelle hid and buried her face in Lilli's hair, refusing to see Cammi's deathly pale face. Feeling herself being put down on the floor, Isabelle still refused to turn, instead had her eyes fixed on the door in front of her, whilst Lilli checked Cammi out.

Approaching Cammi steadily, Lilli could feel her heart pounding within her chest, the room becoming very humid, as she felt her eye's burn. 

Now by his bedside, she leisurely reached out her hand, and placed it on Cammi's pulse on his neck. Feeling nothing, she felt hot tears stream down her face, as collapsed on the bed beside him, her legs no longer able to support her, as she wept, her tears wetting his tunic. But just as she was about to fall into despair and sorrow for all eternity, she felt a flicker of hope, and circumspectly she lifted her head to look at him. 

Beating, one after another, though short and slow, was what she felt in his pulse. Yes, there was still hope left, and she was going to make sure he would pull through, he had to, she didn't how she would cope without him.  Head down, in her up most concentration, she began to heal him, with everything she knew and had, but it was not enough, and she knew it. Her eyebrows furrowed, angry and determined, as she turned and called.

"Isabelle, come here" she said forcefully, though it was unintentional.

Snuffling could be heard from the small cub, as she slowly turned round to face Lilli, tears in her eyes, and rolling down her face.

"Yes" said Isabelle, her voice cracking, as sob, escaped her lips.

Knowing that she was speaking to a cub, she softened slightly, trying not to be to stern, and said

"Come here, I need your help" said Lilli gently, as not to upset the cub further.

Isabelle nodded swiftly, as she slowly gathered up her strength and courage and drug herself from where she stood to by Cammi's side. Meeting Lilli's eyes, avoiding looking at her brother's face, as she saw the determination in Lilli's eyes, and felt her hand in Lilli's, as she placed her small fragile hand on his neck.

"Feel that, he's alive, but I need you to help him, for my magic's not strong enough," said Lilli, sadly, wishing that she could do more to help him.

Isabelle face was a mixture, of several contained emotions, though she mainly looked puzzled, but anger and determination soon replaced it.

"Evil" said Isabelle, anger and hatred clearly in her voice as she spoke.

"What's evil?" asked Lilli growing more concerned, for both Cammi, and Isabelle's words.

"Evil, work is done here" Isabelle said, and immediately she bent forth, leaning her forehead against his, and swiftly she started chanted a few words, too quiet for Lilli to grasp.

Lilli stood back from the bed, when she saw a golden aura surround the small cub, and around Cammi, and should stand aside in fear that she may disrupt the spell if she stood to close. Watching intrigued as to what was happening, Lilli wonderment soon turned to shock.

From where Isabelle had Cammi's mouth locked open, she could see some sort of black mist, with a tinge of purple to it, coming out of his mouth. Knowing that this was some evil source coming from out of his system, she wanted to so much be back at his side, again, to banish the evil that overtook him. But she knew that now was not the time, not yet, not while Isabelle spell was progressing in every way she could to help him.

***

_In Cammi's Mind_

Cammi stood there, tall and strong, his hands clenching and unclenching, as he felt another presence, someone with obvious strong powers, helping to bring him out the dark and back into the light, as his form began to shake violently. He felt like he was being toyed, being played with between magic, two of whom were fighting against one another, and pulling him from side to side, as his mind tried to focus on the light side.

"NO!" shouted Altanion, sensing someone trying to overpower his spell, but it bugged him to know that there was more than one person.

There was the brat, which he could sense trying to help Cammi, but he knew within that this 'kid' was not the source of where the strong powers were radiant off. 

No, there was someone else here, one that he couldn't quite place, but he felt for sure that he knew whomever this person was from somewhere. 

Casting another spell, some sort of power shot from his hand, to Cammi, as a black aura surrounded him, but as quick as it touched him, the black aura turned to gold, which in turn only succeeded to make Altanion more angry. Electric beams engulfed him, and his eyes became clear white, showing his clear hot white anger, as he began to power, and throw everything he had at Cammi, though he knew that in this world of sleep, he wasn't half as powerful. 

Cammi felt himself being tugged away from the place where Altanion tortured him, and was slowly returning back to the light. Beams of light shown in Cammi's face, and he raised his hand to cover his face, and knew that any minute now he would be awake again. 

Closing his eyes, he felt the warmth from the light touch and soothes him. Relaxing, which he could never do in reality, he felt it like to be a haven here, to relax, feel the light, the warmth and peace.

Then most surprisingly, he heard soft sweet words fill his ears, and linger and drift around him, almost like music. Opening his eyes he wanted to see whom the voice belong to, and was not surprised to see that he no longer stood in the dark, tortured and having his life drained from him. Raising his head, he gazed in wonder, and his eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open upon seeing whom the source of the voice belonged to. Stood just by a few mere metres away from him, appeared what look like an angel towering over him, a guardian angel. 

The guardian angel smiled down at Cammi, and gave him a moment before it all clicked back into mind, that he had met this angel before, in the past, when the legendary knight fought against Tarquan. 

Closing his mouth, Cammi continued to gaze in wonder at the angel before him. She hadn't changed a bit, even in the days when they fought side by side, trying to defeat Tarquan. 

Her long flowing moonlight silver hair, spilled round her shoulders, cascading down her back and stopping at her waist. Her fur was glistering gold and her tremendously large white wings wrapped around her, hugging her form. Her clothing was of her usual long glittering silver dress, the sleeves and the bottom of her dress draping on the floor. She looked down at Cammi with her soft sparkling heavenly blue eyes, and looked him straight in the eye and into his very soul. 

"Lalaith" he barely whispered.

A warm smile broke out on her face, and she nodded. 

"It has been awhile, Cammi" she replied, to which Cammi in reply smiled "Now you must listen carefully, now, for what I'm about to tell you may affect the future"

"What is it?" Cammi asked, his voice strict and stern, and his eyes turning hard and serious.

"Many years ago, even before your time, do you remember the war between us and the dark side," she said.

"Yes" replied Cammi, "You gave me gift, a book, explaining everything that happened, but that was in my other life, it may have been moved to another location, by now, since it has been many years before I was reborn".

Another smile graced her lips, and the sparkle in her eyes grew brighter, as she gazed upon Cammi, who had his head bent into his hands, puzzling over to where he last put it.

"What should I do?" asked Cammi.

"That is not for me to tell, but for you to decide" she said "But whatever you decide to do, many choices will have to be made, and once done, you must face it well for you cannot turn back"

Said were her words, she outstretched her hand which was clenched into a fist, in front of her towards Cammi. Her hand moving towards him slowly loosened and opened into a flat palm. Blowing her golden magic onto Cammi, she stood again, and in a blink of an eye, was gone.

Cammi pouted slightly at her disappearance, after so long when he felt like the guardian's had abandoned him, they had returned. He knew now in the depth of his heart, there was hope, yet to defeat Altanion. But he also knew that darkness couldn't forever be banished, for where there was one, so was the other.

A golden aura then suddenly flared and surrounded him out of thin air, and he immediately felt a new warmth and strength fulfill him, and prepared himself to awake from this dream, as he felt himself become feather light, and slowly disappear himself.

***

_Back in reality_

Isabelle focused hard on Cammi, trying to bring him out of the dream, as well healing him at the same time, but she felt herself lacking, and becoming extremely tired. Her hands, which were outstretched in front of her, began to shake and tremble, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall, not yet, not while she had strength left. She felt like everyone of her muscle were on fire, and desperately tried to ignore the pain she felt, as she kept reminding herself that Cammi was the more important one here, he needed the help, not her. 

Feeling Cammi stir slightly, hope and relief flickered in her eyes, and she pushed with everything she had of her magic, trying to achieve of waking him up, before she collapsed and fell on top of him.

Minutes past by as Lilli, who had been watching the whole scene, felt shakened. 

How could a child so small and yet so young, possess such powers as these?

Gulping, and taking a few breaths, she took a small step towards the bed, almost too afraid to approach it. 

Taking another step towards the bed, and another, and another, she finally stood by his side, looking down on the two, she wouldn't think that anything would have just happened, seeing the two of them looked so peaceful. 

Shakily, she raised her left hand, to check for his pulse, but as she neared him, ready to take it, she gave a yelp when she felt him grasp her hard and tight around her wrist. Struggling against his grip, she almost fell to the fall when he let go of her, and she watched him open his eyes slowly, awaking from the realm of dream, and back to reality. Sighing a huge relief, she sat down on the bed next to him, and could hear many sounds of feet thundering against the stone floor, apparently heading towards here. 

"Cammi" panted Lilli, as she took his hand in her's.

"Lilli" he replied, he senses being restored, and his eyesight no longer blurred.

Feeling something heavy on his chest, he tried to sit up, but was firmly held down, by Lilli who protested

"Rest, Cammi" was all she said.

Cammi nodded in response, and soon found the weight on him, lift significantly. Turning his head sideways slightly, he saw his sister, looking down at him, a weary smile on her face, and altogether looked completely exhausted. Reaching his left arm, around her shoulders he pulled her down to him, embracing her, and whispering words of thanks to her.

Isabelle returned the embrace, and tightened it when she heard his words echo throughout the room. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks, and a smile graced her lips, happy to have Cammi back, and hoping that nothing bad would happen to him again, for a least a long while. Snuggled down his side, she placed her hand on his chest, as her eyes drooped shut and she fell asleep on him.

Cammi squeezed her shoulders slightly as she fell asleep, and he slowly tore his gaze from his sister and looked back up to Lilli. Gesturing for her to come over, and when she did, he wrapped his arm round her waist, and pulled her close to him. Sighing in relief, at being awake, his mind wandered back to the conversation he had with Lalaith. 

Trying to figure out what she meant, by her words, he sat there puzzled and confused, till he felt a hand on his cheek, making all his thoughts disappear from his mind. 

Looking up slightly, he saw Lilli's warm smile, and gently face looking down on him, as she snuggled by his side, and he wrapped his other arm round her. Smiling down at her, Cammi kissed her forehead, as together the two fell asleep, all their thoughts and worries banished, being lost to the world of dreams once more.

However just as the two had fallen asleep, they failed to hear the sound of someone scuttling along the corridors, heading directly towards them, as the door to their room opened, and one of the Councillor could be seen looking in on them, slightly worried, but smiled at the sight of them. 

There laid Cammi on his bed, with his sister and his friend Lilli snuggled up on either side of him, all of them which looked to be at peace, particularly Cammi and Lilli, as they had smile on their faces, and looked to be utterly content in one another arms.

END OF PART IX

PART X COMING SOON!

Plz R&R!


	10. Little Sisters Can Be Annoying

Little Sisters Are Annoying

PART X

Clouds drifted about the realm, and invaded the heavenly blue sky. Golden beams of light shot through the clouds and enlightened the sky, before falling upon six people, all whom were seated at the stone table.

But they were no ordinary people, they were guardian angels, who had existed since the dawn of time, watching and helping the gummi kind, but very rarely did they ever let themselves be seen, unless one was in desperate need and was falling into despair.

Seated around the table of stone, decorated and engraved upon it, were ancient languages, written in different forms, that only they knew about.

Guessing from all the riot, the six guardians were holding a Council meeting, when one spoke up

"Cammi's quest is a difficult one, more so than his dealings in the past with Tarquan" he said his orange eyes sparkling.

His name was Windsall, as he moved a strand of his shoulder length, light red hair, out of his face. His clothing was of a royal crimson robe, enlined with golden strips, to match his hair, and his pale snow-white fur.  His silver wings closed round him, almost like he was embracing himself.

"And so he shall be aided, once again, with our help, for we know that he cannot face this quest alone, as what is yet to pass" said a wise, patient and solemn voice, casting silence among the Council. He was the oldest of all the guardians in the room, and his name was Godrin. 

A smile graced his lips, as he allowed his gaze to fall upon each of the guardian, one by one. His wings opened, revealing his clothing of a gold and silver robe, his fur being a heavenly blue, and his short hair, a mixture of gold and brown streaks, most unusual for a guardian.

"He had already been given some hints by me to help him, start his quest which he has already begun, though I do not think that he quite understands yet, as to what he has to do" said the former guardian Lalaith who had spoken with Cammi previously not long ago.

"Then it is wise, that you should go down and help him," said the guardian seated beside her.

Her name was Linastasia, as her cat like yellow eyes searched her friends. 

Apart from the eyes her physical appearance was just the same as Lalaith, except for her dress, which was also glittering silver, but had spaghetti stripes all the ways down.

"Me" asked Lalaith looking towards Linastasia.

"Yes" said another voice, whom she recognized as Loucielle "Because Cammi trusts you more, not to mention you two have befriended one another, and are quite good friends" said Loucielle beaming at Lalaith. Her appearance was of long blonde hair tied in a long platt down between her wings and stopped when it reached her knees,. Her fur a light cream sand white, and her eyes a light pink. Her clothing she wore was a lime green dress embroided and enlined with yellow fancy decorations.

Lalaith nodded her head to show she understood and a smile graced her lips when she said

"When shall I leave"

"As soon as possible, little one, and remember to be careful" said the final guardian, her brother, Tiliquentin.

Lalaith smiled again and rose from her seat as she took in every last detail of her brother, sat on her right other side of her. Short jet-black hair, aqua fur, and bright sparkling violet eyes. His clothing he wore was of a royal dark forest green robe, mixed and enlined with brown and gold. Standing forward his wings wrapped round her, embracing, before then separating, and she turned to face the rest of the Council. With a final nod from them all, Lalaith disappeared with a puff of smoke.

***

Meanwhile however, back in Gummadoon, though Cammi was still recovering. He laid in bed, looking completely bored, and miserable clearly obviously wanting to get up and go out. Having nothing to do, but stay in bed and sleep, for his routine day after day, he was just getting fed up with it, and couldn't care less if it was good for him, he wanted out, and now.

For the past few days since Lilli and Isabelle had pulled him out of that dream, all he had been instructed to do was eat, sleep, eat, sleep, then there any wonder why he was so bored.

Glancing round the room, he saw no one around, and decided that now was as good as any time to get out of bed, and take a walk hopefully without anyone noticing. Throwing back the covers, and climbing out of bed, he stretched when a voice spoke, startling him as he turned to the source of the owner who had spoken.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Cammi" said a small cub from the doorway as she made her way towards him, then stood in front of him, she put her hands on her hip and looked at him in the eye "You weren't by any chance thinking of sneaking out of here, did you".

Cammi laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head and took on a fake hurt look, his eyes then beamed with innocence at Isabelle, pleading not to tell anyone.

"Huh, uh, of course, dear" he replied innocently.

Isabelle couldn't help but surpass a grin at her brother, as she crossed her arms over her chest. He was so much like her, it was untrue, especially one thing similar, they both hated sickbay. Obviously the way her brother was talking to her, he didn't think she knew anything.

Cammi chuckled nervously, but it soon vanished, seeing his sister's expressions change from one of fun and amusement to one of seriousness. Geez, now even cubs knew how to be serious, well adults couldn't complain that cubs weren't learning anything.

"What?" asked Cammi.

"When are you going to tell them" she said softly.

"Tell who, what?" asked Cammi, eyeing his sister suspiciously.

"The Council" she replied. "When are you going to tell them"

"Tell them what?" asked Cammi bewildered.

"The dream, Cammi" she replied sadly.

"What, dream?" he asked.

"The dream you saw, Tarquan's past" she said.

"Huh, now how did you know that?" asked Cammi becoming even more suspicious, but also at the same time was curious to know how his sister knew what he was dreaming about.

Then suddenly angered boiled through his veins and the memories returned, ironed into his head. He grinded his teeth slightly and his eyes became stern, forever looking at Isabelle who looked frightened and winced slightly under his gaze, but she was not about to back down. Calming down slightly, knowing his sister wasn't going to answer while he was angry, he then said

"How do you know?" he asked.

"B...Because whilst I was healing you, I fell asleep by your side and then somehow, me don't know how, I was in your head, seeing and hearing what you saw" said Isabelle, her small form shaking slightly.

"If you were in my mind, then how come I never saw you?" he asked.

"Me don't know" she replied, bowing her head, her chin falling on her chest.

"And what of my dreams?" he asked.

"Tell the Council" Isabelle replied, and then almost regretted saying that fearing she'd pushed her brother too far.

"AND WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO?" shouted Cammi, finally losing his temper.

"They can help you" she replied.

"No, they can't, they already helped me enough" he replied.

Now it was Isabelle turn to throw a temper tantrum, anger and fire flaring and burning in her eyes, her expression becoming unreadable and she howled at Cammi.

"Then let me help you, or I'll tell the council myself of you dreams" she replied.

"Don't pose an empty threat, Isabelle" was Cammi reply.

"CAMMI" said Isabelle "if I had to, I'll use me magic on you, cos I know ancient magic too"

At this point Cammi stiffened and froze, he hated when anyone casted spells on him, against his will, but then again, maybe his sister was right, maybe they could help. But he certainly knew that if he refused that she was just going to keep on pestering, till finally he would cave in.

"Cammi" her voice was soft and gentle again "Let them help you"

Cammi let his head fall into his hands, and he spoke "All right, I'll go, but not because you told me to, okay" he said looking back up to meet Isabelle eyes, and saw that the anger had diminished from them. 

Isabelle beamed happy at Cammi, before skipping out the room, leaving Cammi alone to his thoughts. 

Cammi bowed his head again, this time in frustration.

Could they help him?

Similar thoughts passed through Cammi's mind, closing his eyes in concentration, then opening them again, determination shone once again in his eyes. Yes they should know, especially now when he could try and get all the help he could. Considering Lalaith's words in his dream, he decided then that whatever the reason, the Council should know everything. 

Standing up from his bed, he was about to take a step forward when he heard someone behind him cough, gaining his attention. Turning he came face to face with Deed, who quirked an eyebrow at him, and pointed at the bed. 

Cammi smiled at this point, and payed no heed to her comments on staying in bed, as step by step he inched closer to the door, until he felt her paw firmly grasp him on his shoulder, and stopping him in his tracks. 

"Cammi, you must rest, in order to get your strength back"

"I'm fine" he replied, his paw outstretched ready to grasp the doorknob.

"Yeah sure you are, then why you can't even walk straight on your own"

Cammi slumped his shoulder's in defeat, and leaned against the door, his eyelids drooping slightly, and his hair falling into his face, a sigh escaped his lips.

"Okay, so I'm not fine, but I must see the Council" he whispered.

"The Council" she replied taken slightly by surprise.

"Yes, the council, it is important that I see them, for I have to tell them something which they have not heard before, which could help us, defeat our enemy" replied Cammi in a quiet whisper.

Deed nodded, understanding that this was no joke, and took Cammi by the arm as she guided him towards where a Council was already been held.

"Fine, but I'm taking you there" she quickly added.

Cammi nodded, and whispered words of thanks, as together they walked down several corridors, and turned many corners, until eventually they arrived at the Council doors. Chattering could be heard past the doors, and he turned to face Deed.

"You may go now" he said

She nodded and left, just as Cammi paw touched the Gummadoon symbol upon the brown oak polished doors, tracing it slightly with his finger, his paw then formed into a fist, and he took a deep breath, before knocking. 

Immediately he heard the Council fall quiet, and give him entrance. Grasping the doorknob, he turned it slowly, almost too afraid to enter, feeling his heart pounding, his breathing becoming shallow and swift, and the blood pumping in his ears, but he had to do it, they had to know. Opening the door, he came face to the council, all of whom were looking at him.

"I have something to tell you" he said quietly, sitting down in his usual place beside his father.

The Council resumed quiet, all eyes on him, awaiting for him to speak. He sighed, closed his eyes and proceeded to tell his dream.

All the while, nobody in the Council noticed a pair of eyes watching in on them, a smile gracing her lips. Times nowadays a lot of the gummies, she could get to cave in, when she wanted something, and it particularly worked when she showed puppy eyes.

Hours flew by and the sun had settled in the West, the sky now peach emitted with purple streams.

Finally Cammi finished and everyone fell quiet, letting the news sink in. 

Nobody said anything; everyone remained silent with only the occasionally brisk wind outside disturbing the silence.

Eyes followed Cammi who rose from his seat and left the room, all eyes looking after him disbelieving.

END OF PART X

PART XI COMING SOON!

Plz review and tell me what you think?


	11. Confrontation with the enemy

Confrontation with the Enemy

PART XI

Echoes carried throughout the library, among the stone walls. Books fell to ground, and littered the floor. He was alone, with only the echoes to comfort him.

Books piled on the surface of the table, almost ready to capsize. A single light illuminated the room, casting shadows in varies places.

His head bent over a book, and eyes skimming the contents.

Cammi closed the book abruptly, and placed it upon the pile of books, stacked on the table. Going in search for another. Walking between the bookcases, his finger then traced the books.

They felt silky, and looked old, but were still in good condition, apparently handed with care. Stopping, his hand pulled out a royal green book, decorated with golden strips, quite fancy in his opinion. Throwing open the book, his eyes skimmed the contents of the book, searching for any possible information on Spirits.

Finding nothing, he slammed the book in frustration. They had to be something on them, surely. Everybody had a weakness somewhere no matter how strong they were. He had practically read every book in the library, leaving none standing in the bookcases, all been stacked in piles on his desk.

Throwing the book onto the floor, Cammi began to take punching the wall, releasing his anger and frustration he felt. Not one of these books contained any information, to help him.

Cracks appeared, and spread across the wall, of where Cammi punched. Turning but still not satisfied he began taking his anger out on the bookcases, tables and chairs, anything in sight he could grab hold of.

The noise which Cammi made in the library, carried out into the grounds, yet no attention was drawn to him.

Finally feeling the last of his frustration die, he kicked what he presumed an empty hollow bookcase. Watching the bookcase leant against the wall, tilt, then plummeted down to the ground, smash into two, upon the impact and force, echoes carried out further in the grounds, gaining one gummi's attention.

Satisfied with what he had done, he turned his back on it, and proceeded to cast a spell which would tidy up the library up in seconds. Walking back to the table, through dark, and shadows, he abruptly stopped in mid tracks.

Glowing, yellow light glowed behind him, illuminating the room, then disappeared.

Immediately intrigued, he turned to find the source of the light, his eyes falling on the destroyed bookcase.

There it was again. Something glowing beneath the cover of the bookcase.

Chancing a step forward, excitement flooded him, to what this might be.

Bending forth slightly, he outstretched his hand, drawer closer and nearer to the bookcase until his fingertips grazed and touched the surface. Cold and smooth was the wood to his touch, his fingers wrapping round the edge of the board.

Pausing for a moment, his heart racing, and sweat beading on his brow, he threw the cover aside.

A cloud of dust engulfed him and made him cough and his eye's water, wiping his eyes he looked into the bookcase, revealing the light to him.

Closing his eyes at it's brightness, until it dimmed, he opened them again, and his jaw fell open, his eyes widened in wonder, with shock registered on his face.

Laying in the centre of the bookcase was the most striking, wondrous but forbidden books of them all.

Even a fool could tell that this book contained forbidden spells, the beauty of it, far  more tempting for one to open and peep.

He stared anxious at the book, eager to know what it contained, know the knowledge, and all it's secrets. His hand drew closer wanting to touch the royal green silk, which flowed like honey, it's golden symbols of ancient language glowing with all there glory, and the strong, heavy golden clasp which held the book closed shimmered in the candlelight of the library begging to be opened.

He leaned forward eager to touch it, his fingertips grazed the cover and he smiled then, clip, tap, clip, damn someone was coming.

Glancing round the library he noticed the mess and froze momentarily fear strucken it was his mother coming to the library she'd kill him if she saw the library in this state.

"Insto cleupo"

The books whizzed back into their rightful places including the huge piles that had collected on his own strained desk from all the weight.

"Repairo" he shouted at the bookcase and it instantly repaired itself.

"Shrinko" he yelled at the strange book.

It shrunk instantly where it lay then he rushed over thrust it into his pocket and whizzed round with a cheesy grin on his face as his mother entered.

"Cammi Derrum Gummi" she shouted and he winced, he was in big trouble.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I don't know what you mean mother"

"Don't give me that Cammi Gummi you have been studying for days on end without eating or sleeping"

"But-"

"No excuses it won't save you. I know you've been over working yourself I just have to look at how strained your desk is from all those heavy books being piled up on it" she continued.

Cammi hung his head in shame as she continued to lecture him he truly felt like he was a little cub again and had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Cammi I know this research has been frustrating you as you have found very little of use, but that is NO reason to take it out on the books" she emphasized pointing her finger at the bookcase.

Still with his head bent low he glanced at his mother then slowly at the bookcase then back again then mumbled something about it being fine now to which his mother exploded.

"IT SHOULD HAVE STAYED FINE ALL ALONG!"  to which Cammi winced.

He felt like he'd shrunk many times smaller than his mother and hung his head so low his chin as resting on his chest and he looked thoroughly ashamed.

His mother seemed to calm down a little looking at his sad face, she knew how he must be feeling so placing one hand on his shoulder and the other under his chin making him meet her gaze she said softly, "I expect to see you at dinner today" smiled warmly then left.

As she rounded the corner of the stone walls of the entrance to the library and Cammi let out a deep sigh.

"PHEW!" he said then collapsed in a chair behind him.

He wiped the sweat that had been forming on his brow and took a few deep breaths to calm himself, that was to close. If his mother found that book on him he'd have been a dead bear.

He closed his eyes a moment listening to the silence of the library and taking in the smell of old, dusty books before a whistle interrupted his thoughts. Opening his eyes he saw Isabella perched on a bookcase near the entrance with a smug look on her face.

"What do you want, squirt?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, nothing I was just near here when I heard mom shouting at you. I guess she must of been pretty mad to use your middle name and even dad seemed a little scared"

This statement made Cammi look at his sister uncertain then suddenly turned into a glare as Isabella smirked.

"Well, don't worry big brother I'm sure only half of the city residents heard your lecture" she said before running out of the library.

Cammi started in his chair not sure whether to chase her or not. Thinking it through a moment he decided not to after all she was just whinding him up.

Sinking back into the chair his head bent back he reclined his arms supporting his head. He tilted the chair back and closed his eyes and began rocking back and forth. Minutes slid by and he slipped away into a far away place as he murmured a long forgotten language.

He opened his heavy eyes that threatened to droop shut again and was vaguely aware that he was dreaming. Everything was cold and dark but he could hear voices, forcing himself to stay awake he listened to what the voices had to say.

"Master, we are nearly ready, master" a weak voice said.

"Good" came a voice only to well known, Altanion.

Cammi shivered slightly that voice was dripping with evil and bitterness and as cold as ice. Cammi vaguely wondered if Altanion knew he was here.

"Master, we are ready to storm the castle" came another small, weak voice.

"How long will it take to reach the castle?" Altanion demanded.

"A week" the small, weak voice squeaked in fear.

"A WEEK" raged Altanion.

"Ye..ye...yes sire!" the voice squeaked again.

"Very well, leave" ordered Altanion.

Cammi was still drifting in a dark void absorbing all the information he could, from what he could understand Altanion was going to storm a castle and he'd wager his life it was Gummadoon, but what for Altanion wouldn't gain anything or would he?

Altanion seemed to be alone musing as all conversation had ceased so all Cammi could do was wait. Cammi thought to himself that he wished he knew what Altanion was thinking as he drifted about getting boreder by the second when WHOOSH!

Cammi felt himself being pulled at a high speed through the void until eventually the colours started to change from black to blue from blue to purple and from purple to green. Eventually once it turned green he stopped feeling very dizzy and extremely sick.  He noted the colour change and thought it suited how he was feeling. He didn't have long to ponder on this as Altanion's voice penetrated the void.

"Attacking the castle with black magic from the Forgotten and Unforgiven Book I will storm the castle in minutes" Altanion thought.

"And with it being in the dead of night little Cammi will be fast asleep allowing me to steal nearly all his power before he even realises" Altanion laughed menacingly.

"NOOOO!!!" screamed Cammi then shoved his fist into his mouth trying to silence himself.

Altanion head snapped up "CAMMI!" he thundered suddenly appearing in the void before him.

Cammi pulled his fist out of his mouth slowly then smiled nervously at Altanion.

"He, long time no see, huh Altanion"

"Indeed" Altanion voice stern and hard and he took a step towards the young gummi.

This would be a good time to get out of hereCammi thought.

It would be but you can't you don't know howAltanion's cold vice echoed in his mind.

"Huh!"Was all Cammi was able to say.

You see CammiAltanion went on smiling all too knowingly, then his expression and features hardened and he became unreadable.

You have used a very ancient dark spell to bring yourself here and you didn't even realise it. Therefore you cannot get out" Altanion smiled gleefully "You are a prisoner in your own mind" he barked out with laughter sending shivers down Cammi's spine while he took this information in.

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth Cammi stared at Altanion with determined eyes.

"There's no way I'm staying here I will get free"

This caused Altanion to laugh again and made Cammi was even more enraged, Altanion was finding this funny.

"DON'T LAUGH!" Cammi yelled.

Anger blazed in Cammi's eyes and heart, he would get free of this spell no matter what it took. He closed his eyes and noted that Altanion had abruptly stopped laughing, but that didn't matter now he only wanted to get free.

Breathing in and out deep and heavily he felt the void begin to shake. This seemed to anger Altanion as he stood yelling at Cammi trying to distract him, but Cammi knew better, for Altanion to act like this it meant he was doing something right. Focusing hard on his thoughts he felt his power growing and smiled weakly, the more he thought of home and his family the lighter the road become and the closer they got.

Altanion's ranting had now drowned out and was replaced by a ringing sound, that's when he noticed his eyes were still shut. Slowly he opened them then closed them; the light was really intense and nearly blinded him. Lifting his paw he covered his eyes and attempted opening his eyes again. They flickered open and his jaw slackened there she was again, just as beautiful and graceful and wrapped in her celestial light, smiling devilishly she winked at him and was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Cammi couldn't think anymore his mind became hazy as natural light flooded his vision, he was waking up.

"Cammi" was the first thing Cammi heard as he opened his eyes and saw his father bent over him.

Cammi tried to speak as a tear slid down his cheek only to realize he had his fist in his mouth and was curled up on the stone floor in a fetal position and quietly whimpering. No wonder his father looked so worried? 

"Father" Cammi replied weakly.

Cammi felt himself being pulled up then pushed backwards into his seat that he had fallen off during the dream/spell.

"What happened Cammi?"

"I don't really remember much" Cammi replied honestly.

"Well, what do you know?"

"I was in a dark place almost like a void" Cammi paused and took a few calming breaths.

"I heard Altanion talking to someone" Cammi stopped to look at his father who now seemed both intrigued and concerned.

"I heard him talk about an attack on the castle" Cammi continued. "Then I appeared in another void and I heard Altanion's thoughts".

"And?"

"And Altanion wants to drain my power for himself" Cammi finished.

"I see" his father mused.

"What will we do?" Cammi asked.

"We must inform the Council" his father replied sternly.

Cammi nodded in acknowledgement, and the two rose from their seats and left the library, in search for the Councillors, unknown to them a small pair of eyes watching them go, intrigued as what had taken place.

TBC…


	12. Messenger

Messenger

PART XII

Explosions erupted, and shattered the rocks into a millions pieces, and split the landscape in two. The purple clouds above, rumbled loudly, and shot beams of lightening, exploding the boulders below.

More beams of lightening, and varies other spells shot out of Altanion's ghostly hand, and continued to destroy of what was left of this realm. He was infuriated, with himself, but most of all, Cammi. He should of known that Cammi would try to do something like this, but on the other hand perhaps not.

Cammi was powerful, he could give him that, but not that powerful enough, let alone smart enough to of learnt now the most secretly hidden spells of the ancients. Surely the most famous knight of all times in the past did not know of these spells, that he was for sure, so it only left him two solutions.

Firstly, he began to suspect whether Cammi, had found one of the three ancient books, which contained not only spells, but many secrets.

Secondly, which he feared above all, was that someone more powerful with more knowledge was helping him, or worse training him. And to learn these kind of spell, left only one race, which he dared not mention.

Another thing, which bothered him, was when did Cammi learn to become so crafty, let alone have enough guts to be poking around in his mind.

Feeling his blood boil, even though he was a spirit, he felt that vengeance was defiantly needed here. He still intended to get revenge on Cammi for killing Tarquan, and to take Cammi's life, before then draining and soaking up all his powers, making him ten times more stronger than before.

But here no could wait no longer, after that which Cammi had done, he needed to get vengeance, and he knew exactly how. Several times now he had tried to kill Cammi or tempt him into join him, but Cammi would have none of it, so now he had come up with the perfect way of killing him.

The only way to kill him, was to break him down, hurting him emotionally, knowing that Cammi was an emotional gummi, who cared about the life of other's, he would just have to take out someone who he was close to.

In a whiff of smoke, a strange crystal ball appeared into Altanion's hand, and looking into it, the strange and most wondrous colours began to swirl in the ball, before making Cammi appear, apparently being lectured by someone.

Hmmm, now how could time have possibly been more perfect? With a loud cackle, and swirl of ghostly robes, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile however, Cammi stood before the Council, head bowed, and hands behind his back, listening to his mothers lecture. By now, the gummies thought that Cammi would be passed that age of being lectured, but every time he proved them wrong, but now he had to face this in front of the whole Council, geez she couldn't of chose a better time.

"Look, it's not my fault, it was accident, all that I remember is falling to sleep, and then suddenly appearing in my enemies mind" said Cammi clearly frustrated, and wanting nothing more than to end this lecture.

His mother seemed to take the hint, and backed down as more important matters were at hand, like Altanion's plans on attacking the castle.

Cammi had told them about Altanion's plan on attacking the castle and draining him of his powers, before killing him, so now they needed to come with some sort of protection to protect the castle. Cammi had considered telling them about the book he found in the library but felt it was wise to stay quiet, knowing if he told them, he would be a dead bear. He also much preferred to be in his room right now, reading this book he found, feeling his curiosity growing as to what this book might contain, perhaps this book might have something that could protect them from the likes of Altanion.

His hand then disappeared into his side pocket, where he then felt an electric shock pass through him, as his fingers slightly grazed the cover of the book. He suddenly felt more eager, and anxious for the meeting to end, the anxiety in him increasing just to dash to his room. Hearing Councillor Berryboum announce that the meeting was over, everyone turned when they heard the doors suddenly swing open on its hinges and Cammi, was nowhere to be seen.

Riding through the forest at a brisk pace, Stanney continued to nudge his unicorn further, in hope to get back to Gummadoon as quick as possible, to help aid his friend, Cammi in his research.

Tightening his hold on the scroll within his cloak, Stanney's mind wondered back to when he was in the library back in Gummi Glen.

_Flashback_

_Stacking yet another book down, he sighed. When was he ever going to get through these books? _

_True these libraries weren't as big as the one's in Gummadoon, but still it was very time consuming, and extremely boring, how do the Councillor cope with going through this research each day, don't they ever find it boring?_

_His mind kept recalling, and replaying on Cammi's words when he awoke once again, just escaping death "It is a book, so pure, and holy, that a silver light radiants off it, and was given to the legendary knight in the past by Luinil, a guardian angel"_

_Stanney had laughed at Cammi's last words telling him that the guardian didn't exist now, instead died out a long time ago, and now remained as fairytales._

_Standing up from the desk, he picked up the stack of books off the floor, and stumbling slightly at the weight of them, he knocked a few books off the shelf behind him, before then beginning to return the books to their correct place. Finishing returning the books to their formal place, Stanney headed towards the books, which he had knocked off the shelf. _

_Gathering them up, he outstretched his hand to collect the final book, which he noticed looked a bit odd. Instead of a normal brown old cover backed on the book, this one had a backing of a navy blue, and looked to be moving and acting like the midnight sky, dotted with stars. By looking at it, he could tell it was enchanted, but like everyone else, curiosity over took him, and grasping the book he opened it, to reveal something he least expected, a diary dated back in the times of the ancient and legendary knight._

_End of Flashback_

A frown appeared on Stanney's face, remembering the flashback, what a fool he had been. He just assumed that the guardian angels were a fairytale, but now he wasn't too sure after reading the diary.

_Flashback_

_Dear Diary,_

_Year 589_

_I stand alone, ready to thrive and strike him down. I'm alone, but still I continue, for I still see good, and yet hope for the future. _

_I don't understand how this came to be, I only want to bring peace to the world, and put an end to all the pain, misery, and grief, but it seems I've been left alone to fight this war. _

_People I see in my dreams cowering in fear, and screaming out in agony, as they are tortured. _

_I can't bear to see them tortured and treated the way they are. I must help them, free them from their prison, and eternal torture. _

_I stand my ground, ready. Sword in hand, a gift from a young lady, called Lalaith, before she mysteriously disappeared._

_I wondered about her for a long time, and remembered every detail of her. _

_She's tall around 5.9 and has hair, gold as the sun._

_And her eyes, midnight blue, the most unusually eye colour, I've ever seen. Their dark and mysterious like her being yet if you should look closely they would show her age and wisdom of many centuries past. Her dress is plain and simple usually a long white dress with no shoes or in bright, shining silver armour with a white soothing glow which make her look the angel she is. _

_She's a guardian who watches over the gummi kind with many others. Although, I fear that in time and probably very soon they shall be forgotten as she and the others of her ancient being leave the world for the time of silence, which I feel is soon to follow. _

_My recent dreams that are unprovoked by nightmares of what could be show me that one day Lalaith will come again to end this war of darkness and end the reign of silence so that peace may be restored. Although I cannot be sure of what form she will take as she has two forms both human and her true angel form.   _

_I'm the only one left now, all the other's have been slaughtered, but I feel that, that I'm no longer alone, someone is with me, and watching over me, I can feel it, helping to guide me along._

_End of Flashback_

Stanney eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, as he held the copy of the book in his hand. Whoever this girl was, was evidently important to the knight.

Riding faster than before, Stanney failed to notice, the sudden slight colour change in the sky, and follow him wherever he went.

Everything remained calm, with no disturbances.

That was until suddenly the pace of the wind increased, creating some sort of storm. The sun became blocked, hidden behind grey clouds.

Clouds rolling by, rumbled and responded violently, with beams of lightening shooting from the sky, and making impact with the ground.

Some however made impact with the trees, snapping them in two, and the rocks, shattering them into pieces.

A young girl then appeared out of the middle of nowhere, and raising her hands in the sky, calmed the storm, until everything returned back to normal.

Then brushing a strand of her golden hair out of the way, she let her midnight eyes scan over the area, and then quickly jumping into the trees above, she heard voices approaching, before trotting into the area, where she stood just only moments ago.

Looking down from where she hid, she smiled, seeing a few knights mounted on unicorns trotting into the area.

Stanney stared around, momentarily confused. It was just how Cammi had described it, the wind, the sky and the storm shaking the earth in its ultimate rage.

Dismissing it for now, he decided that he would discuss this later with Cammi, and nudging his unicorn further, he continued to ride on, knowing he was not far from the castle of Gummadoon.

However, his journey was intervened, when his unicorn abruptly stopped, sending him forth out of his saddle, and hitting the tree in front with a smack. Momentarily dazed, he watched as his unicorn stood on its hind legs, its front legs kicking, before then bolting off in another direction, leaving him on his own.

Orders and calls were heard throughout the forest, as a small group of knights patrolling the forest, caught onto the young girl, what they assumed as spying on them.

Now chasing after the girl, they noticed that she was very agile for a human. Throwing ropes at the girl, she managed to dodge a few by climbing up tress and jumping from one to another. Her bare feet allowed her to use her skill in nimbly climbing up the trees until eventually she was caught, two ropes tying securely round her, enabling her from running any further. She had thought that greeting them, they would have recognised her, and greeted her back, but obviously found that she was badly mistaken. Struggling against the ropes, she struggled even more so when they kneeled down by her side and gagged her.

Now placed on a unicorn, she thought it was pointless to struggle, knowing where they were taking her. Course it was where she was wanted to go to, but not like this, as the sight of Gummadoon appeared before her.

Coming back to reality, Stanney groaned, and rubbed the back of his head where he hit the tree.

Standing up, though very slowly, since on one or two occasions he felt his legs give way before him.

However when he heard evil, shivering cold laughter fill his ears, he was immediately alerted, and standing in fighting stances, he awaited for whomever to approach, knowing he was near.

His injuries forgotten, Stanney saw some sort of mist approaching, but he was no fool, he knew that the mist was Altanion.

Circling round Stanney, the mist continued to go in circles round him, and the trees, till finally all the mist began to gather together, revealing Altanion in his true form.

"At last, we meet," said Altanion.

"Fortunately, I can't say the same" replied Stanney, receiving a grim look from Altanion, as well as an invisible blast, which pierced him in the shoulder blade, drawing blood.

"So, you think you're so smart" said Altanion, clearly annoyed at Stanney's arrogance.

Stanney chuckled, at Altanion's reply receiving yet again, another disapproving glance from him.

From the information and description of Altanion that Cammi had told him, he thought that there was more to him, but in reality he was nothing more, than a ghost, with magical abilities.

Of course, he would not voice out his opinion, only a fool would.

Everyone knew, that appearance did not always count, it was the person within, and although he was a daring gummi, he dared not push it with this Spirit. He himself knew that he was lucky to be alive still, knowing that Altanion if he so wished could kill him on the spot.

Frozen still, he tried not to show his fear, though he guessed that Altanion could probably sense it, just stayed quiet.

"I'm not afraid of you" replied Stanney.

In reply, he saw why Cammi was disgusted with Altanion's attempts at smiling, geez Cammi was right, Altanion did need smiling lesson, if that's what he called smiling.

However before he had time to react, he felt sudden several blows, battering him. Cutting, scraping, and embedding deeply into him, Stanney soon became a bloody mess. With blood flowing freely from his wounds, Stanney started to become light-headed, but he refused to back down.

"Such bravery, for a weak being" said Altanion, and with that he sent one final blast at Stanney, this one slightly more powerful, as it hit him, fair and square in the chest, knocking him off his feet, and flat on his back.

"AH!" screamed Stanney, feeling his chest burning, making it hard for him to breathe.

"You will deliver a message for me, to Cammi" said Altanion.

Stanney wanted nothing more to stand up, and show him a piece of his mind, but he felt his conscious slipping, and decided that it was better to listen this message that he wanted delivered, besides it might prove useful to them.

Now in a cell, she wanted nothing more than to find Cammi, but seemed that would have to wait. Wandering around her cell clearly bored, she waited, for their leader to come, having listened on their conversation.

Waiting around for a good half hour, she then finally heard footsteps, coming down the stairs, though there seemed to be more than one gummi by her reckoning.

Standing up, waiting to greet whomever it was, she saw two gummies appear. Studying them both she smiled upon seeing Cammi, and that he looked to be in deep concentration studying her, though she didn't say anything to draw any attention.

The other one she couldn't guess, except that she knew it was his guardian, and had recently now heard was his father, Sir Plucki, hearing one of the knights greet him.

Standing in front of the iron bars, her arms folded, she stared at the two, knowing that a line of questions were in order.

Cammi however seemed to be identifying this new person before him. He didn't know what it was, but seeing this human before him, made something inside him stir, he felt for sure that he had seen her before, but who was she. Closing his eyes, as more memories came to him, he suddenly remembered who that girl was many years ago.

"Who are you?" asked Cammi, before his father managed to ask.

"Lalaith" replied the girl smiling, knowing that would jog a few memories in Cammi's mind.

"A spy" one of the knights replied.

"And why may I ask where you got that impression from?" asked Lalaith obviously not too happy about the situation.

"You were in the trees above us, spying on us" he replied.

"Oh, so you call it spying now because I simply greeted you" replied Lalaith slightly amused.

"Greeted you" Cammi mimicked her words before turning to the knight guarding the cell, confused, who nodded at Cammi.

"Why would you want to greet him?" asked Cammi, somewhat sudden curious.

"I didn't know it was illegal now to greet someone" replied Lalaith.

Cammi lips curved upwards at her response, could she be, no she couldn't. Shaking his head sideways, he tried to receive some answer, but they never came instead he looked over towards his father.

"I think its time we leave the prisoner be" his father replied.

Cammi merely nodded, and upon leaving he found himself turning to look back at her, catching one more glance at her, before disappearing round the corner and up the stairs.

Now upstairs, and walking along the corridor behind his father, Cammi felt his mind wandering back to the girl. What was it in there, that he felt he could some what trust her? Of course feeling that in there he didn't want to raise suspicions, and kept quite.

Though he felt he could trust her, he didn't feel like it was worth risking it, just in case she was a normal girl, with the same name and who happened to be of an exact spitting image of the girl he once knew.

Passing a guard, Cammi thoughts on the girl vanished for the time being, when he stopped in mid track and stepping back to face the knight on duty, Cammi asked

"Did you see Stanney while you were out" Cammi asked, knowing that this knight had been out on the last patrol, and that Stanney should be back by now.

"Sorry, lad" he replied.

Cammi nodded in understanding, and carried on walking, though this time he headed towards the stables instead of going to his room.

Now as much as he would love to sitting down and continuing reading that mysterious book again, he began to distinctly worry about Stanney. He should of return well over two hours ago, and yet still he had not returned. He didn't know why, but felt a strange sense of foreboding, and running into the stables, he quickly saddle his unicorn, but was stopped by his father.

"Where you going, Cammi?" he asked.

"To find Stanney, he's missing" replied Cammi.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go, Cammi, remember you have to stay in within these walls" his father replied.

"Fine, I go speak with the Council, but there no way I'm leaving my friend out there" replied Cammi dismounting his unicorn, and heading towards the Councillor's Tower.

Sir Plucki placed Cammi's unicorn back in its stable, knowing that Cammi would be back later. He was also slightly bothered by the tone of voice Cammi used on him, and he wasn't having it, maybe some point today, he would mention it to him. Yes sure Stanney was Cammi's friend, but there was no need to take it out on others, even he knew that.

(IN COUNCILLORS TOWER)

"Mother" shouted Cammi, as he saw his mother in view, talking to one or two Councillor when he entered the tower.

"Yes, Cammi" his mother replied, and immediately sensed that something was a missed, seeing Cammi this distraught about something.

"Stanney's missing," he said.

"He wanting to go in the forest, to search for him" a voice behind him said.

Turning Cammi saw his father, standing there, and he felt his heart sink further, knowing that his mother was bound to disagree.

"No" replied his mother.

"But… he's my friend" said Cammi, showing puppy eyes at his mother.

"No, going out of these wall, would then make you the perfect target for Altanion to attack you" replied.

"But… can't I take someone with me, so I'm not at least alone" replied Cammi, staring at his mother "After all if you found your friend was missing wouldn't you try to do the same thing"

Meloni didn't answer, merely stood there considering her answer, when Cammi heard his father beside him say

"I'll go with him, Meloni, make sure that no harm comes to him"

Cammi then turned to his mother, almost fearing her answer, but seeing her nod, he then ran from the Tower, and headed for the stables, not daring to stay behind in case she changed her mind.

Mounting his unicorn, he awaited for his father to ready his unicorn. Once ready, Cammi didn't wait another minute before bolting out the stables, and out the gates, his father close behind as the two of the entered the forest, and headed first towards the Glen.

Opening his eyes from the darkness, Stanney felt himself aflame. Everywhere, all over him, his body was burning. He found it a miracle that he was still alive, as he tried to move any part of his body, only to find himself too sore to move, and his muscles aching.

Feeling something wet on his forehead, he knew it was not sweat, and mustering up all the strength he still had him yet, he managed to raise his left arm, if only slightly, but it was enough, to wipe the blood off his forehead, before then dropping by his side again, limp.

He felt like all the life and energy had been drained from him, when his ears picked up someone in the distant calling him. Listening intensively he could hear that it was Cammi, and his father Sir Plucki.

Wanting to eagerly respond, he found that he couldn't, his consciousness slipping again.

Not wanting to go unconscious again, he once again gathered up his strength, though one last time, before then shouting out

"CAMMI"

Said were the words, he gave in, as he slipped unconscious yet again.

Meanwhile however Cammi and Sir Plucki, heard Stanney's cry, and headed in the direction it came from. Riding as fast as they could, though Cammi rode like a mad-gummi, nudging his unicorn harder and faster, they arrived at the scene, where Cammi tried not to gasp at the sight of Stanney.

Dripping with blood from head to foot, Cammi swung his leg over off his saddle, and slowing his unicorn down to a halt, he jumped off, where he then raced over and held Stanney's still form, his father close behind him.

Feeling his pulse, he found one, and was grateful that he was only knocked out, though he would surely like to know how all this happened, but within he knew what it was that caused it, he was only thankful that his friend was still alive and in one piece.

Holding Stanney carefully while his father went to retrieve a blanket from his backpack, and wrapping Stanney in it, his father then took Stanney from his arms, and heaved him onto his unicorn. Cammi could see the point why his father did this, as you couldn't really say that Stanney was light.

Mounting up again on his unicorn, Cammi felt anger surge through him, knowing that Altanion had harmed Stanney, as he turned to look at his father and Stanney again, before then taking the reins in his hand, and setting off back home to Gummadoon.

Whilst riding back home to Gummadoon though, Cammi's mind was somewhere, and quietly he whispered to himself, to quiet for his father to hear

"The war begins, so be it"

End of Part XII

Part XIII coming soon!


	13. This is a tear?

This is a tear?

PART XIII

Smoke filled the training ground, as yet again another spell was fired, and shooting through the air, unseen by eyes of many species.

Quick as lightening it shot, then came in contact with the wall it exploded, shattering and crumbling it into tiny pieces, black soot marked the stones as proof that something had been here. 

Withdrawing his hand, back to the book, Cammi's eyes scanned the book, his fingers tracing the page, until it stopped at one particular piece of writing. Reading it, Cammi hand soon reached out again, and taking aim at the wall, he muttered

"Waumll Repoari"

Instantly, he heard sounds of rumbling, and watching he saw the small pieces of the wall, rise up into the air, and rejoin together, like nothing had touched it, though there was one thing that gave it away, and that was the black soot.

Cammi studied the wall for a moment, pleased with his skill so far, using the ancient book of all time. Looking at the wall, he shrugged his shoulders at the soot, he could always clean that up, or leave it and get the lecture from his mother.

Deciding to do that later, having more important thing to do at the moment, Cammi flicked the pages over, study spell after spell, until finally he slammed the book shut. Under normal circumstances, him slamming the book in the middle of the training grounds would of caused it to echo among the walls, and wake some of the residents up, but in this case, Cammi had found a rather interesting spell within this book called, Silusio.

This spell was of a silencing spell, and enabling Cammi to cast it, he could then make as much noise he pleased without disturbing any of the residents in their sleep.

Upon training all night, Cammi had learnt several things from the Ancient book, one of them, being learning how to repair things which was indeed useful, so he wouldn't get it in the neck by his mother.

Shrinking the book again, he placed it back in his pocket where he then pulled out a scroll he had received from another friend of his, Leylaniel. Opening the scroll, he read quietly to himself on what was written then smiled, and reminded himself later to thank her. She didn't know just how much she had helped Cammi, but this was yet another Ancient spell, called 'Shledi'.

This one was a shielding spell, much better than his knowledge in them, so technically she just helped him raise his levels in the shielding department significantly. Muttering the words

"Potem Shledi"

Panicking slightly, Cammi had not anticipated the spell giving off a glowing light, which he knew almost, certainly would wake everybody up, but then just as he became mesmerised by its beauty and the light as quick as it had come faded so the shield become see through but remained dimly glowing round the edges where it touched the round.

"Wow" was all Cammi could say, and hearing some of the residents nearby grumbling, Cammi looked further down the scroll where he saw another spell, which he presumed, or certainly hope so, casted the spell off.

"Dohnm Shledi"

Cammi then felt a tingling sensation in him, and looking around him, he saw the shielding shifting from around the castle, and surround just him.

Now feeling an adrenaline rush, knowing he'd something wrong, Cammi began scanning down the scroll, hoping to quickly find something, anything to take this spell off, but now was not the time.

Cutting the distance between him and the wall, Cammi flung his cloak over himself completely, thankful it was dark just in a nick of time when he heard someone looking out their window, clearly obvious looking to see what the strange light was.

Peeking through his cloak, he calmed down slightly when he saw the resident return to their room, shaking their head, thinking they only merely imagined it. Throwing off his cloak, Cammi stood from his place and looking through the scroll he finally found what he wanted and muttered

"Capoir Shledi"

The shield surrounding Cammi dissolved into nothingness, like it had never been there before.

Cammi sighed a huge sigh of relief, finally to have the shield spell solved. No wonder he couldn't find it on the scroll, standing in his situation of panicking, he completely missed the spell, and went straight down to the bottom, assuming that was the spell that would take it off, instead it was right under the spell that he had previous casted.

Rolling up the scroll, and tucking it away safely in his pocket, Cammi decided now would be the best time to go to bed; he had enough excitement for one night, as well as going against all his mother's warning's that herself and the Council could sense any types of magic, including Ancient Magic.

Using the skill of stealth that his father had taught him, Cammi walked soundlessly along the corridors, and instead of turning right to head to his rooms, he turned the other direction, changing his mind about going to bed he decided to instead check up on Stanney.

Not feeling like sleeping, he walked into the medical section, and went in the spare room, which they kept.

Seating himself beside Stanney, Cammi sighed. He knew partly of what Altanion had planned to do to him, and so far he was succeeding. But still it didn't stop him feeling guilty, that he had dragged his friends into this.

Even though it was there choice to help him, he still felt like it was him that included them in this war, no matter how much they told him it was their choice, the truth was he couldn't have asked for better or truer friends, who stood by his side and helped him through thick and thin to the very end.

Lost in thought, Cammi practically jumped out of his seat when he felt someone hand touch his shoulder. Stood in fighting stances, Cammi then quickly relaxed upon seeing Lilli, and that she was staring at him, wide-eyed in fear.

"Sorry, you scared me, for a moment" said Cammi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lilli, and immediately afterwards regretted saying those words, realising that this could have been her chance to spend some time alone with him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to see Stanney, maybe I should go" replied Cammi, making an attempt to head for the door.

"No, stay" replied Lilli, a little too quick, but she got the result that she wanted, seeing him freeze in his footsteps and look at her questioningly.

Bowing her head to hide the blush she could feel rising up in her cheeks, she turned to face Stanney's still form, avoiding Cammi.

Cammi tried very hard to stop the grin from reaching his lips, when he heard her response, but then again a little company wouldn't harm him, especially Lilli's.

Watching Lilli sit beside Stanney, and touch his paw, before then reaching up to his face, Cammi felt a pang of jealously shoot through him, at what she was doing to Stanney.

Did she know how she made him feel?

And how he wished that everyday he could be with her.

Picking up his chair, which he knocked over in his fright, Cammi re-seated himself, and continued to watch Lilli, wishing that she would turn from Stanney to him.

Resting his head in his hand, Cammi sat and watched the pair, and saw what a perfect couple the two of them would make.

His eyelids drawing shut, Cammi didn't see or know that Lilli had slipped from the room, but before leaving, turned round to face him, a smile dancing on her lips, and her eyes sparkling.

The rest of the night passed in a daze, everyone sleeping peacefully, until dawn broke, the sun beginning to arise, another day breaching.

Cammi stayed in the position he had the previous night, not once having budged, and was still sound asleep, that was until he felt someone tap him slightly on his arm, apparently trying to get his attention.

Shifting only slightly in his chair, Cammi's eyes began to flutter open, and he turned expecting to see one of the medics by his side, instead there was no one.

Snapping fully awake, Cammi turned to see Stanney staring up at him, though he looked totally worn out.

"I wondered when you were going to wake?" asked Stanney.

"Sorry, must of dozed off, but how are you?" replied Cammi, now suddenly becoming serious, and worried at the same time.

Stanney threw back his head, and laughed merrily, Cammi would never change in his opinion, he worried too much for his own good, and now he seriously wondered whether he must have learnt that from his father.

"Don't worry about me, my friend, I have something to give you, which will help you in your search" said Stanney, and reaching for his cloak by his side, he pulled out a scroll, a copy of the diary he had earlier on found, and handed it to Cammi.

"What's this?" asked Cammi.

"Your Diary" replied Stanney slowly, sleep starting to come over him again.

"Mine" said Cammi questioningly.

"It is apparently that the knight, back in those days kept a diary, of which you now hold a copy of" replied Stanney, before then falling asleep again.

The room fell deadly quiet. Not a sound was heard, except for Stanney's slow silent breathing, and the sounds of a scroll being opened.

Catching a glimpse of the writing, Cammi quickly rolled it up again, hearing someone heading towards here; he placed the scroll inside within his cloak, where he knew it would be safe.

Hearing the footsteps draw closer, Cammi opened the door and stepped outside, where he felt someone colliding in with him.

"Sorry" said a voice.

"It's okay, really it was my fault, Lilli" replied Cammi, and helped her stand.

"Having you been here all night, and morning?" asked Lilli.

"Morning" replied Cammi, slightly shocked at how much time had passed by.

"Don't worry I'll cover for you, if your mother asks" replied Lilli.

"Thanks" said Cammi.

The two then noticed how close they were standing to each other, and looking up to meet each other gaze, Cammi said

"Stanney just woke a few minutes ago"

And with that he stood back and walked around her, until he reached the door and rounded the corridor, did he peg it, all the while failing to notice the disappointed look on Lilli's face, as she knocked on the door and entered Stanney's room.

What was all that about? He wondered, he felt like he was losing control, and for the first time realised just how warm he was around her.

Slowing down to a halt in the courtyard, Cammi began to wonder what to do next. He ruled out the option of going back home to read this scroll, and getting a lecture from his mother.

Now as much as he'd love to sit down and read this diary, he didn't want another hour's lecture, so that only left one option, and that was visiting Lalaith in the dungeons.

Turning right, Cammi ran up a flight of stairs, before jumping into a quickcar, and tying his seatbelt, he pulled the lever.

Going down a small tube at first, which helped guide the quickcar, Cammi then sat back and tensed slightly when it went in the air. Moving his thumb slightly, Cammi then pushed the button on the lever, which allowed the wings on the swan quickcar, to be released and able to make it fly. Using the lever, Cammi managed to successfully guide himself to where the dungeons were located. Sliding into the tunnel, Cammi waited for the quickcar to come to a stop, and did so shortly afterwards.

Jumping out the car, Cammi walked along the deck, and passing the benches, he headed towards the door. Opening the door, which lead down stairs to the dungeons, Cammi stepped in, and began walking down.

Going further into the dungeons, Cammi then suddenly stopped on the next step, and listening carefully his ears picked up a unique song, which he felt must have been at least age since he'd heard that.

"67 bottles of beer on the wall, 67 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 66 bottles of beer on the wall"

Cammi shook his head sideways, and chuckled; if this wasn't Lalaith then she certainly acted very much like her.

Though he had found one thing the two had common, and that was there talent of singing, they would sing practically none stop when they were bored.

Carrying on his way down the stairs, Cammi entered the dungeons where Lalaith was kept imprisoned, and interrupted her singing halfway through her singing '65 bottles of beer'.

Looking at the knight on duty, keeping guard, and watching over the prisoner, Cammi had to stifle himself from grinning let alone laugh, at the knight who was looking at him with pleading eyes to be dismissed.

"I wish to speak to the prisoner alone" said Cammi and dismissed the knight.

Waiting for the knight to leave the room, Cammi noticed the relief on the young knight's face, having to get out the room, not that Cammi couldn't blame him.

"You broke my record" said Lalaith rather sulkily.

"Why what the record?" asked Cammi.

"Three, this is my forth time singing it" replied Lalaith "Don't look at me like that, I was getting bored and since I couldn't find anything to keep myself entertained I thought singing was the best opportunity, and wanted to see the record of how many time I could sing it before the knight cracked."

Again Cammi shook his head typically at Lalaith, no wonder the knight's eyes were looking so pleadingly at him.

Now becoming serious again, Cammi asked.

"Are you really who you say you are"

"Yes" replied Lalaith.

"Then you won't mind me asking a few questions" said Cammi.

"No" replied Lalaith.

"Okay, then, what do you remember, from the last time we met" said Cammi.

"You were alone, huddled by the fire, fallen into despair, but still a flicker of hope remained in your eyes" said Lalaith.

Cammi nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Until I came, bearing something, which in turn gave you more hope, and changed the lives and fate of many people, and gummies".

"A gift" muttered Cammi, too quiet for Lalaith to grasp.

"What were they?" asked Cammi.

Lalaith smiled, he was still remembering himself from the past.

"That is not for me to tell, but for you to find out, remember your past, Cammi".

Cammi sighed, that wasn't much help, for all he knew it could take years before he remembered what he received from Lalaith.

"But I can say, that one of items I bore with me, was an enchanted book of the night sky" said Lalaith.

"The diary" said Cammi.

"Yes, but the most important other gifts you must remember them, and where they were last located" said Lalaith.

Cammi looked at her quizzingly, but then realized just how much she sounded like the guardian angel which protected him, Lalaith.

Reaching his hand inside his cloak, he pulled out the scroll he received from Stanney. Staring hard at the scroll, tied and held together by a black ribbon, Cammi's eyes began to flicker again, another memory resurfacing.

Lalaith smiled again at Cammi, good his memories were returning to him, then hopefully he would recognize her, and let her out of this boring miserable place.

_Flashback_

_A young girl stood before him, a smile dancing on her lips, and her eyes glistering. She was the most striking and beautifulist thing he'd ever seen, yet alone witnessed, to see a guardian of what she proclaimed to be. _

_He smiled back, and looked down at what he held, a book, the most enchanting and glorious book he'd ever seen, and was told that it intimidated the night sky._

_He received another book, which interested him greatly. The book of Spirits and guardians, which held the knowledge and secrets all about them, this he would certainly use against Tarquan._

_Then feeling her eyes on him, he looked up, and saw something else in her hands, which he least expected from a child, a sword._

_Immediately already drawn to it, he reached out, and wrapping his fingers around its sheath, he took it from her. Inspecting the cover, his other hand, then clasped around the hilt of the sword, and slowly he slid it out from the cover, until it was fully out. _

_Then the most unusual thing happened, it began to glow, the light of the sword gradually growing brighter and stronger, lightening the forest area of which he stood, then it dimmed, until it only remained a small light round his sword, and Lalaith was gone._

_End of flashback_

"The Sword of Justice" said Cammi.

"Yes, but what else" said Lalaith.

Cammi eyed Lalaith, and figured that she must be Lalaith, only the real one would know what she gave him, for it wasn't written in any other books of what gifts he received and from who, and the diary was the only thing he knew he received from her, for he so wrote many years ago.

Now as much as Cammi wanted to believe she was the real Lalaith, he couldn't, not yet, and even if she was, she couldn't be set free, she would be in too much danger, so for her own safety it would be best to leave her in the dungeons.

Another thing which bothered Cammi, was that he couldn't ask her to transform into her real form to find out the truth, because then it would reveal soon enough to everyone who she really was, and that would put Lalaith in an even more dangerous situation, if she was to transform into a guardian.

Turning about to leave, he headed for the stairs when a voice penetrated his thoughts, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, Cammi where you going, let me outta here" said Lalaith.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't release you"

"And why may I ask, why not?" asked Lalaith evidently not too pleased about the situation.

"Because it's for your own safety" replied Cammi, and smiling devilishly at her he left, all the while Lalaith cries echoing off the walls saying 'Hey, Cammi get back here, right this instant'.

Cammi continued to ignore her cries, figuring she'd get over it, and forgive him in the end, for not releasing her. Cammi reached the top of the stairs a smile plastered on his face, boy did she sound mad he pitied the knight that had to do duty in there next.

Walking away from the entrance to the dungeons everything went quiet and he walked away content with his questioning and the answers he had received when echoing up the staircase Lalaith's voice sounded, "CAMMI DERRUM GUMMI, LET ME OUTTA THIS CAGE, NOW!".

Shocked and surprised he whirled round hoping no one heard that then tiptoed back down the staircase but stopped round the corner to the bottom. Hearing labored breath he popped his head round the corner to see a very distressed Lalaith. Her hands clung so tightly to the bars her knuckles had turned white and he feared they'd crumble to nothing but dust if she kept that up.

Also, he noticed she had collapsed to the floor to her knees and was making a heart braking noise if you listened, was she crying? He felt very tempted to go down and free her and ask her forgiveness, but still he had his doubts, if only she could prove someway that she was who he thought she was.

She raised her head slightly from where it rested on the bars and for a split second he wondered whether her eyes were sky blue not midnight. She looked further up then and one single pure white tear ran down her cheek and fell into her open hand. If possible her saddened look only intensified, but there was also worry.

"This is a tear?" was all she said with much uncertainty. From his hiding place Cammi heard the sound of thunder roar suddenly even though it had been clear skies and bright sun before it was now bucketing it down with rain that had seemingly come from nowhere. Staring intently their eyes met and another salty, mortals tear ran down her cheek for angels don't or seldom cry.

Then it was that Cammi truly with his own eyes witnessed her eyes were sky blue started to change back to the midnight he remembered.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice" he whispered with a sadness of his own for the mortals pain she was being made to endure.

"I know" she replied then sunk into the shadows.

"Lalaith, LALAITH!" shouted Cammi but she didn't respond.

Slowly walking up the step his feet clapping against the steps with a heavy heart and a sad expression clearly visible on his face he made his way to his room. Now in his room he took out the scroll originally intent on reading it but after his discussion with Lalaith all he wanted to do was vent out these hidden feelings. Walking over to his draw he placed the scroll in it and placed a locking spell on it that held great power so no unwanted trespasser in his room could see it. Walking over to the door with his eyes cast down he opened it and left the room. Now walking in the familiar stone corridors of the castle and his childhood he headed towards the training grounds running into Isabelle on the way.

"Geez, Cammi you look as cheerful as the weather" she said as the thunder roared again and rain poured down.

He gave a pathetically weak smile then just walked on leaving a dumb founded Isabelle behind him.

Cammi's never been like this before she thought as Cammi continued to mope down the corridor. Shrugging her shoulders she decided she was still happy and his not so chipper mood was going to ruin it. So skipping off she went in search of her mother.

Cammi entered the training grounds the rain drenched his clothes in moments but he did notice it was starting to calm, so Lalaith was calming down. Grabbing a staff out of the stand he began to toy with it while his mind played with a thousand possible answers to every question still unasked. He didn't know how long he'd been out or how long he'd training since he had converted to merely toying with his weapon to viciously attacking his invisible enemy. The rain still came down although now it was just a drizzle and gummies were starting to come out again when a voice brought him back to reality.

"Cammi, Cammi" a blue fur gummi dressed in yellow robes, a medallion hanging round his neck, and wore half moon glasses said slightly nudging Cammi's shoulder.

Cammi whirled round and in a second his staff point was ready to attack the gummi until he saw who it was.

Councillor Tosslewind seemed afraid…never had Cammi attacked one of his own kind before or failed to understand what was being said to him as he seemed hardly able to understand his own name or recognize him.

"Cammi, are you all right?"

Again Cammi showed little sign he'd even heard or understood him as his staff remained ready to strike.

"CAMMI!" shouted Councillor Tosslewind and Cammi seemed to come out of his trance lowering his staff and placing it in the stand beside him.

"Cammi, are you all right?" asked Councillor Tosslewind.

"Sorry" was all Cammi said in a small voice that the Councillor couldn't help but think sounded like a child as he seemed to drift off again.

"Come with me, Cammi" said Councillor Tosslewind taking hold of Cammi's hand and leading him into the castle towards the hospital wing.

Guiding him along the corridors they passed by unseen by all and eventually arrived near the hospital.

"No, not there" Cammi nearly screamed, he sounded just like a child, so scared.

Councillor Tosslewind nodded his head in acknowledgement and began leading him towards his room where upon entering Cammi's room, laid him down on his bed, he was just acting like a child. Heading towards the door he was about to leave when Cammi all but screamed again, "Please, no, don't leave me" his eyes filled with tears and fear.

Nodding again, he took a place at Cammi's side but using his magic informed his mother who was with his father than something was seriously wrong with Cammi.

Cammi sat up in his bed and embraced his knees while rocking back and forth murmuring incoherently. Silently the Councillor observed Cammi's actions and what he said although he could make out very little of any importance until he just seemed to freeze and start talking very fast.

"Cammi, Cammi, slow down I can't understand you" said Councillor Tosslewind placing his hand on Cammi's arm so he looked at him.

Cammi just stared at the Councillor but Councillor Tosslewind knew he didn't see him.

"Lalaith...cries a mortals pain" said Cammi before passing out on the bed.

"CAMMI!" shouted his parents as they burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Meloni clearly worried at seeing her unconscious son.

"He seems to be acting like a child, he can't seem to talk properly, think for himself. He needs to be told everything" explained Councillor Tosslewind.

"What's happening?" asked Isabelle running in after sensing something wrong with her family.

"Isabelle, go to your room" said Sir Plucki gently nudging her out the door.

"But, Cammi..."she said before she was cut off.

"Go" her father said a little bit more forcefully and she obeyed.

"How could this have happened?" said Sir Plucki walking over to Cammi's side.

"It could be Altanion" suggested Meloni.

"No" replied the Councillor " I already checked him for magic and there is none"    

"Then what?" asked Meloni.

"It could be the stress he's been suffering for the past months and the injury to his family and friends" suggested Councillor Tosslewind keeping back the information Cammi gave him before passing out for future investigation.

Content with that his parents sat down at Cammi's side while the Councillor summoned the medics to do what they could for Cammi. Leaving as the medics arrived to which they couldn't figure what happened to Cammi when he came round so until this condition wore off he was ordered to stay in his room with someone to check on him regularly as he had to be told everything when he became responsive and needed help feeding himself.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Cammi was staring blankly at the ceiling but not seeing, he didn't see, hear, smell or feel anything at the moment. He just appeared now to be there in body but not in mind or soul, which was increasingly worrying the medics as Cammi seemed to be going from bad to worse.

Now late evening Lilli sat by his side whispering and trying to comfort him and bring him out of the state he'd now fallen into, but with no success. Night swiftly approached and Cammi's stomach grumbled demanding food, but still he lay motionless and alone. Nights dark veil covered the sky and stars poked through shining down on the earth as a dark figure snuck into Cammi's room.

"Cammi...Cammi" they said snapping their fingers in front of his eyes.

"Come on, Cammi wake up" said Stanney.

Cammi did make a weak and pathetic sound to show Stanney he was there and listening.

"CAMMI" he replied ecstatically.

"Come on, Cammi snap out of it I need to talk to you" Stanney replied hurriedly.

Cammi tried to speak and sit up but was instantly pushed down again by Stanney who gasped with eyes bulging at Cammi's attempts. When Cammi hit the pillow however he reverted back to being motionless and unresponsive, so Stanney deeming it impossible to talk right now left him at peace and went back to the hospital wing where hopefully he would be let out tomorrow. Hours passed and soon it was early morning but still Cammi lay in his coma, but now things had changed he was reliving his past and days with Lalaith where he shared her pain (but that was few and mostly his), her joy and happiness and there triumphs together. In his present state he smiled fully and his eyes filled with joy as the memories played over and over together.

"britum mi forum abeium fortu" his voice gurgled out in his baby like vocabulary.

A weak shimmering yellow glow covered his entire being lifting him a foot of the bed. The light intensified until it lit up his entire room but it never shone out of his window as if an invisible blind was stopping it. The magic worked its wonders in silence changing many colours before Cammi's once blind eyes slid shut. The light dimming Cammi's body levitated gently back down to the bed placing him softly onto it, the spell over. Cammi's eyes opened but his young, bouncy and mischievous glint was gone from his eyes but replaced with an old, wise eyes. Getting up from the bed wearing a serious expression on his face he headed out the door his destination the dungeons.

Walking down the corridors of Gummadoon he smiled many years had passed but the castle was just the way he remembered it. Slipping through the shadows to avoid detection he made it to the dungeons unseen by the night guards he just had to deal with the one guarding Lalaith. Sneaking down the staircase he neared the bottom and for the first time breathed while being in this body.

This body was different and younger but it still had the same fighting spirit he possessed in life. Grabbing the staff leant up against the wall he blew hard on it causing the gummi knight to collapse to the ground right in front of Lalaith's cell where he'd been checking on her. Dropping the staff it clattered to the floor waking Lalaith from her sleeping form.

"Who's there?" she asked slightly scared when she saw the knight asleep at the door of her cell.

"Do you not know?" a deep masculine voice asked.

"Cammi" said Lalaith looking at him then rubbing the sleep out of her eyes they went wide and her mouthy hung open.

"Glad to see you remember" said Cammi emerging from the shadows.

"Derrum, but how can you be here you've been dead 800 years" said Lalaith.

"Yes, I have.. but I live on in Cammi" he replied.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, bad gummi you know your not supposed to invade your incarnates body what if the heavenly council found out" said Lalaith folding her arms over her chest.

"Nice to see you to, Lalaith" replied Derrum.

"How did you manage to become yourself in Cammi?" asked Lalaith.

"Interesting question. You mentioned the gifts to Cammi, which triggered many memories of my life, but then you became upset. That surge of power from your grief and Cammi's troubled mind sent him into a magic induced coma, but don't worry your magic has been undetectable and you were unaware you even did it. Cammi will wake up tomorrow as normal and I would say you can expect him to come down with a few questions" he said smiling.

"How long will you be here for?" asked Lalaith.

"Not long, my power is weak and fading fast I will be gone in an hour at most"

"Will you ever come back?"

"Maybe for a short time in the future but only with my reincarnates approval"

Lalaith's head hung low and Derrum looked at her knowingly.

"Don't worry Lalaith we will meet again before this evil is defeated" he said kissing her cheek then disappearing.

"Derrum" she whispered from her place on the floor in the torch lit cell not noticing another figure slip away into the darkness of night.

MORNING

The sun shone in brightly through Cammi's open window as he groaned and rolled over onto his side.

"Cammi" a concerned voice asked.

He yawned loudly then and opened his sleepy eyes to look up at his mother.

"Cammi" she asked again.

"Mother" he replied and she smiled and pulled him to her in a tight but quick hug.

"Mum" said Cammi trying to free himself from his mothers embrace as Lilly and Stanney walked in.

"You rest today, Cammi," she said smiling before leaving room and a now upset Cammi.

"Are how cute cooche, cooche, coo" said Stanney suddenly acting very immature making Cammi give him a dirty look and clench his fist while Lilly looked at him disapprovingly then told him to be quiet.

Stanney now stood in the corner of the room looking like a scolded cub while Lilly gave Cammi a check over.

"Well, you appear to be completely fine," said Lilly getting up from her place on his bed and heading towards the door.

She opened the door and was about to leave when Cammi very quickly blurted out, "You don't have to leave"

Lilly smiled at him knowingly but said she was sorry and had things to do then left. Cammi then looked over at Stanney who had a smug look on his face then said, "Don't even say a word"

"What?" said Stanney shrugging his shoulders.

Cammi just looked at him while Stanney smiled, but then turned serious, "Anyway Cammi, we have more important things to discuss involving your new friend down in the dungeons".

"What about her?"

TBC…


	14. Clever Gummi Does His Homework

Clever gummi does his homework

Part XIV

Cammi was out in the training grounds training with his father despite his mother's protest that he should rest. He fought very well even though he was barely concentrating as his mind was focused on the information Stanney had given him. It appeared that Lalaith did give him gifts, which he told Stanney he already knew which confused him, but he went on anyway to say that the only one recorded was the diary so if she knew the others she was the angel Lalaith, also on presenting the third and final gift said something but wasn't it recorded and it was exchanged only between Lalaith and the knight therefore if Cammi could recall that memory and she was the real Lalaith she could tell me what she said and he could prove it was her and get her to show her true form, if necessary.  With this information and her behaviour yesterday he had a few questions in mind for Lalaith.

Meanwhile, however in the dungeons, sat Lalaith whistling. She couldn't sing because the knights have threatened to blast her with sleeping powder if she didn't stop singing and there nothing else for her to do, what do they want her to do die of boredom, count how many bricks there were in her cell and name them oh, wait a minute she already did that so what was she suppose to twiddle her thumbs and wait till she got a visito…Hello, who's this?

The councillor who had helped Cammi the previous day came down the stairs and sent the guard to wait outside since what he said he wanted to be exchanged privately.

"Lalaith is your name" he said looking her in the eye.

"It is" she said slightly getting the creeps, no one ever looked her in the eye except Cammi or Derrum or if anyone else did they never did it again.

"Tell me Lalaith, you are not mortal are you?" he asked.

Her brow knitted together in confusion and she replied, "How did you, err…of course I am"

The councillor looked at her disbelieving, then continued, "Do you know a gummi called Derrum?"

Here Lalaith gave him an appauling look, he'd been eavesdropping in on conversations he should definitely not have. Then her look turned sickly sweet and she answered, "No, never heard the name before".

"How well do you know Cammi?" he asked

"Oh, not that well I hardly know the gummi" she said.

This gummi was a problem in the works he had an inkling as to who she was he'd been paying attention and doing his research, clever gummi but she wasn't going to let him discover her that easily. So as much as she hated lying she had to lie to his face in order to keep her identity a secret because if he had enough evidence he could make her show her true form and the truth would be out before she got to talk to Cammi again.

"Tell me Lalaith, do you like looking in the mirror?"

Lalaith felt a surge of panic, but hid it very well from the Councillor. If there was one thing angels didn't like, it was looking into the mirror's, though they could look they did not like to. Usually there celestial light would break it or if in disguise they could be discovered because the mirror would show his/her true form if the angel feared looking into it.

The councillor brought out a little hand mirror clearly knowing this information and asked her to look in it. Masking her fear as best as she could she took the mirror from his outstretched hand. Raising it slowly to her face she noticed the mirror glow dimly white and fade away again very quickly so that open keen and quick eyes would have seen it. Swallowing hard she raised it higher up towards her neck, higher, her chin then smash. She dropped the mirror to the floor and through her cell bars as the sound of Cammi, Sir Plucki and the guard walking down the stairs reached her ears.

"I will leave you now as I see there are others who wish to ask questions" said the councillor walking to the bottom of the staircase.

Lalaith feeling some need for revenge and to get her spirits up and to calm down a little began to sing before the guard entered and the councillor left.

"Ten green bottles hanging on a wall, ten green bottles hanging on a wall and if one green bottle should accidentally fall.." 

The knight came in looking distressed and very annoyed and looked at the councillor pleadingly to which he nodded and the knight blew on his staff.

Now usually the smoke would put humans to sleep but instead of sleeping Lalaith started to violently sneeze.

"Pee u that stinks" said Lalaith holding her nose and wafting away the remaining gas.

"What's going on?" said Cammi when he heard Lalaith sneezing.

"Nothing" she said when the sneezing stopped.

She noticed however that the councillor had disappeared leaving her to now be questioned by Sir Plucki and Cammi.

"Lalaith" began Cammi. "What happened yesterday after I left here" Cammi said also pained to ask her this and hesitating slightly.

"I'm unsure Cammi" she answered.

Lalaith didn't like lying to Cammi either, but with his father by his side she could hardly go on like they usually did which Cammi seemed to understand as he let that matter drop for another time.

"In that case I'll leave you be," said Cammi turning away and heading up the stairs.

Cammi headed up the stairs like everything was fine for his father's sake the last thing he needed was to be questioned by him at the moment. Also, he would have to get Lalaith out of that dungeon soon she was starting to act too much like a human, she lied to his face. He was convinced now that she was the angel from his past but he was generally concerned for her and noticed she seemed distressed when they entered and even more so when he left and he headed towards the Councillor's Tower.

IN THE MIDST OF ALL REALMS WHERE ALTANION DWELLS

"I will have your life and your power soon, Cammi Gummi," said Altanion flicking through the many ancient books of his vast library. He and his minions searched for an old and ancient spell know to few. Once know by himself although used very little he had forgotten it so scanning the books with his minions he searched his collection.

"Master, master, I have it your lordship" said an ugly, little troll running over to him with an old, worn, red velvet book it his hands. Approaching Altanion he placed it at his feet then stepped back giving him a toothy grin and bowing low.

"Careful you maggot" shouted Altanion picking the book up and kicking the troll.

Walking over to a rotting bookstand in the middle of the room Altanion placed the book upon it and looked down upon the spell, mirror image. This way he could appear in Gummadoon as Cammi and kill his father and friends.

"Makun miun Cammi" said Altanion wispy and spooky voice.

Altanion's ghost form faded and wavered until eventually he took the form of a gummi, the fur flashed colours then stopped on browns, his eyes also changed many colours until they became light baby blue. And there he stood Cammi Gummi in his tunic to in front of the mirror, he was not afraid to look therefore his true form did not show through. From memory Altanion transported himself until he stood in Cammi's room, which fortunately enough for him was empty.

Walking out of the room with his head held high he headed first to where he thought Cammi might be, the library. Taking long strides and full of confidence he soon reached it where he found an excited young gummi just into adulthood come bounding up to him with a scroll in his hand saying, "I did as you asked Cammi, I…" but stopped short seeing it wasn't really Cammi but an impostor. Using the little magic he had in his youth he tried to make a telepathic link between himself and Meloni his mentor only to find the connection blocked by who he now saw in true form for only a second Altanion who conjured up a sword in a whiff of smoke before being stabbed with it through the stomach and collapsing unconscious his blood pooling out an staining the floor.

TBC…

Plz, plz review and tell me what you think!


	15. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

Part 15

Eyes glistering, Altanion beamed with pride and self-satisfactory as young Balta's life slowly began to slip away with each passing second. Watching for only a few more moments at the young gummi who laid in his own pool of blood, Altanion then with a click of his fingers had evaporated the dagger, and the blood which stained his hands, and he turned on his heel, and headed in the direction of the training grounds, leaving the young gummi where he lay.

Meanwhile sat in the Councillors, his head bent over a book, researching further, Cammi tried to find more valuable information or clues in which he could defeat Altanion, but so far it had proven useless, and he groaned as he closed yet again another book, and was about to reach for another stacked up in front of him. His paw outstretched about to take the book, he immediately withdrew, and instead shot up like lightening out of his chair and stared at the wall before him with wide eyes, trying to figure out what his senses were telling him.

Trying to locate what was wrong, he grimaced when he felt his mind tug, and Lalaith's voice ringing through his head "Cammi, Altanion's in the castle"

His suspicions confirmed, Cammi turned to glance at the Councillors nearby and could he see them inwardly stiffening as they too sensed someone arrive in Gummadoon's walls carrying a great evil and they didn't have to think twice to know that it was Altanion.

Immediately turning on his heel he ran towards the library, where he had first sensed Altanion, as he tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling of dread, which had begun to settle in the pit of his stomach.

The doors to the training grounds swung open on their hinges as Altanion entered the grounds with a somewhat calm air about him. His eyes scanning the training grounds, he frowned when he couldn't find the one gummi he was looking for, then feeling someone paw on his shoulder, it took all his will simply not to turn around and cast an unforgivable spell.

"Cammi" a voice penetrated his thoughts.

Suddenly the frown was wiped off his face, when his face literally lit up hearing the one gummi he had been looking for…Sir Plucki.

Huffing and puffing, Cammi reached the library at the other end of Gummadoon and immediately skidding to a halt, his eyes bulging and his jaw locked open, but instantly snapping shut again as he took in the sight of his friend laying on the floor unconscious in his own pool of blood.

Feeling numb, Cammi could do nothing but stare as his nightmare became a reality, and he felt his legs guiding him towards his friend, as he knelt down by Balta's side. Turning his friend over till he laid on his back, Cammi felt nauseous at the sight of his friends pale face, as he felt another presence nearby.

Looking up, Cammi's eyes met those of his mother's and she stared at them in shock, then immediately kneeled down by Balta's side, she took him in her arms checking him over, then looked back up at Cammi.

"Cammi, you must listen to me carefully now" she said sternly leaving no room for protest as she spoke. "Go and find Altanion, you must leave Balta to us, now go" she strictly ordered and watched as Cammi stood.

Standing to his full height, he closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to locate where Altanion was, and who he was most likely to attack next. He knew it would be someone close to him that he was most likely to attack, but question was who? His eyelids fluttering, as he continued to try and locate his enemy, a second later his eyes then snapped open in alarm, fear and panic shining in them, and he turned down the corridor and headed towards the training ground. His father would not be taken.

Stood up on the beams, Altanion's smile never left his face, and he twirled the staff in his paw. He had easily managed to convince Sir Plucki into letting him training with him, and now it was only a matter of time before the would be left alone, then he would attack him. Deliberately holding back his strength to act like young Cammi, Altanion blocked an attack from Sir Plucki then swung his sword in an arc, to have it met halfway by a staff blocking him.

After a while of swinging Cammi's sword a couple of times, and doing other varies techniques, Altanion soon became tedious with this short training with Sir Plucki and seriously began to wonder just what young Cammi found was _so_ entertaining in his training sessions with his father.

Seeing the doors to the training grounds begin to close, the bottom scraping along the ground with a grating noise, then close with a slam. Hearing that, an evil glint appeared in Altanion's eyes, and he smiled with glee at Sir Plucki, a little of his disguise falling away, the angel blue eyes darkening back to his original coal black pupil's, and he lashed out without holding anything back.

Sprinting down the corridors faster than he ever had before, young Cammi ran out into the courtyard's, he was almost there! Brushing past a few knights he saw there quizzing looks as the knights stood frozen for a moment sure they had seen Cammi in the training grounds only a few minutes ago, when suddenly everything seemed to fall into place and they raced after Cammi.

Running along the outskirts of the training ground walls, Cammi neared the gates and to his utter dismay found them closed. Stopping short in front of the gates, Cammi grabbed a hold of the heavy, brass metal rings and pulled the solid oak doors with the gummi crest embellished on them apart. Not really exerting himself the doors flew open to reveal his father and Altanion, and he felt his heart freeze.

The knights who had previously left the training grounds only moments before surrounded Cammi, and as one was about to take charge after Altanion, Cammi grasp the young knight by the wrist and yanking him back he said in a grave and stern voice, that sounded so unlike his own "Don't be foolish, you are no match for Altanion" he said, then running towards the small battle in the middle of the training grounds, he yelled back "Guard the gates, and protect the citizens"

Said were his words, he mustered all his strength and speed and charged towards Altanion who at the present moment towered over his father. Then he felt all colour drain from his face, and his eyes widened, as Altanion turned his head only slight, to see him, a gleeful smile on his lips, and he turned his attention back to his father on the ground underneath the beams, as he raised his hands and muttered something to low for him to hear, and saw something resembling like a fireball shoot from his hand.

Running so fast, he fell to the ground, Cammi looked up and knew he would not reach his father in time, to block him from the spell, so reaching out his hand, he closed his eyes, and quickly searched his mind for a spell. Then his eyes snapped open and his words rang out, his hand aimed at his father "Dohnm Shledi".

Silver lightening shot from his finger, and raced towards his father, and Cammi watched, his heart pounding, his eyes wide and he stood from the ground, and saw as his spell just in time reached his father and surrounded him, the fireball following shortly after.

The fireball colliding with his father's shield Cammi, felt himself and time suddenly freeze, as things proceeded in slow motion and he turned just for a brief moment to look at Altanion, whom he noticed looked at the scene with mild surprise, but Cammi knew it wouldn't be long before Altanion knew what spell he had used, and find something to conquer it.

An explosion brought Cammi back to reality and he watched as the smoke engulfed the training grounds. Not being able to see his father yet, Cammi turned to face Altanion, surprised that he had not attacked, when he saw that he had disappeared. Instantly he dropped into fighting stance, sure that Altanion was going to attack him while his guard was down. His eyes hard and stern, Cammi scanned the training ground, and the let his magic scan the whole of the castle for Altanion...but there was nothing, Altanion had left the castle.

Relieved that Altanion had left, Cammi turned and raced to his father's side, who by now had stood, his staff in hand, confirming Cammi's thoughts that he was alright, only caught by surprise when Altanion had knocked him from the beam.

Embracing his father, knowing he was safe, Cammi then left the training grounds, in search of the medics tower, where he knew Balta lay, and hope he wasn't too late. Leaving the training grounds allowing his father to be surrounded by knights, and of course his two friends, Cammi took the short cut around Gummadoon also very well hidden from prying eyes, clearly wanting to avoid attention and he arrived at the medics tower, and greeting his mother and friends, alerting them that the castle was now safe.

Walking over, Cammi then collapsed into one of the nearby chairs, and stared at the door at his side, and could only hope that Balta would live. Sighing, his shoulder's sagged and he closed his eyes, wondering how many more innocent lives were going to suffer the wrath of Altanion.

Waiting very patiently by the door for the medics to come out Cammi waited for information about Balta's condition, and he saw that everyone had left. Sitting on a stool for what seemed like hours, but really was only minutes Cammi began to fidget. Reflecting back on the battle Cammi knew he would be in big trouble by his mother and the Council once the shock of their enemy entering the castle and attacking them without being detected wore off, but that his magic had increased significantly and he'd held back and not said anything. Deep in thought about the event and consequences he nearly fell of his stool in surprise when one of the healers touched his shoulder.

"Argh!" gasped Cammi coming back to reality and placing his hand over his racing heart.

"Daydreaming again, Cammi"

"Lilli" said Cammi looking up and instantly feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

She smiled back feeling happy, he was blushing.

"You can go in and see him now" she said signaling to the door.

"Err...thanks, bye Lilli" said Cammi practically diving through the door and shutting it again before he could hear her response.

Leant against the door panting for breath he heard her laughter as she went about her other duties.

"Cammi?" a weak Balta asked.

"I'm here," he said solemnly walking over to his bedside.

"I did what you asked" struggled out.

"Shh...don't talk too much or you'll pass out and I'll have to get Lilli" said Cammi not liking the idea as it gave him another opportunity to embarrass himself again, two in one day he didn't think he'd live.

Balta shook his head and gasped for breath "No, I need to tell you Cammi"

Seeing the young barely adult gummi before him unwillingly to give up he sat and listened to what Balta said.

"Cammi, I found it"

"Huh, you did" Cammi suddenly jumped up very excitedly.

Balta nodded his head and yawned he'd need to rest soon but first he had to tell Cammi what he knew.

"In the Library go to the back past the old bookcases......then turn right and go the end there you'll find..................an old chest of draws"

"I didn't think there was anything back there" said Cammi.

"There is and few know of it….that's why I hid it there......... so it wouldn't fall into unwanted hands".

"What is it?" asked Cammi suddenly very interested.

"Notes I made in a book, but.......only I can open the draw"

"How, Why?" asked a confused Cammi.

"Magic and my fur"

"Your fur"

"Yes, somehow when I placed a locking spell on the draw when.......your sister tried to open it.......she couldn't, but I still could....when I did my hand glowed"

Cammi shook his head typically trust his sister to know where that draw was, one day that nose of her's was going to get her into trouble no wonder Balta placed a locking spell on the draw if Isabelle was interested in his research. 

"Balta what were those notes and can I get to them any other way?" asked Cammi pleadingly he was desperate to get his hands on those notes.

Balta appeared to struggle to speak now and to stay conscious so Cammi silenced him thanked him and left. Walking down the corridor he ran into his mother and Cammi for the first time realizing how late it had become knew what she was going to say.

"Cammi Gummi, what do you think you are doing up at this time?"

When was she going to realize he was no longer a cub he was an adult now in his twenties and she still had to tell him when to go to bed?

"I'm going mother" he replied rather boredly then ran off before she could lecture him about being more respectful.

Now in his room Cammi lay down on his bed the days events now taking there toll and soon he was dreaming peaceful dreams.

**_Altanion's Realm_**

My plan failed but I will have you yet Cammi and your father too thought Altanion as he sat brooding in a chair in a dark room.

"Master, master, I find it, I find" said a little troll running in again like before with a spell book.

"Silence maggot and hand me the book before I turn you into a princess" shouted Altanion standing from his chair.

The troll seemed to cower on the floor but at Altanion's words he placed the book in his hands and practically ran from the room crying.

"If I cannot reach you in the physical plane then I shall reach you in the dream" said Altanion smiling as best as an evil spirit can down at the spell.

"Now lets see how strong you are without your father at your side" Altanion said to himself as he cast the spell and disappeared.

Yawning, Lalaith gave a loud sigh. "Ugh, I'm so bored".

Now late evening and nearly time to sleep Lalaith had had to adapt to becoming a human therefore needed to sleep soon. The two knights guarding her had gone to sleep so facing the wall and leaning on her side she closed her eyes and once again tried to sleep, but instead of seeing nothing disturbing images of mist traveling through cracks in the wall and seeping into Sir Plucki's room. Covering his sleeping form until it disappeared Lalaith bolted up in a cold sweat, that was no nightmare, Altanion was in the castle again and by the time she reckoned in was now he must have been in the castle a while. Using a telepathic link she tried to raise Cammi, but he proved to be sleeping rather heavily tonight. So leaving it as a lost cause she decided it would be quicker to do this herself as once she rose Cammi he would have to search for the spell to invade dreams as she couldn't communicate spells to him she was forbidden to even in emergency because he had to learn on his own and by then it could be to late. Summoning one of the guards staffs it flew into her outstretched hand where she promptly raised it to her lips and blew after all she didn't want them waking up and discovering her secret. Throwing the staff over to the knights not to look too suspicious in the morning she set to work on the lock.

"A little to the left a little to right and there" she said triumphantly as the lock clicked open.

Walking out into the slightly larger area she smiled finally it would feel good to be back in her true form even if was only for a short time.

"Retum mium toum forum" she whispered and a celestial glow covered her body.

The dungeons lit up with a bright white light blinding anyone who looked, for a couple of minutes this lasted before dimming then there stood Lalaith angel of truth and hope and she wasn't looking to pleased.

"Now, lets see what you got Altanion" she said as she faded from the physical plane into the dream.

Altanion watched as the gummi captain slowly breaks, oh how he loved this torture the images of family and friends in pain or dead always worked with mortal beings. Under his slow excruciating torture his victims life slips by unknown to them all they think of is that mind numbing pain like ice in their brain, it hurts he know but alas it must come to an end and he grew weary of this play.  

**_Plucki's dream_**

There dead, all dead. The doors of Gummadoon are charred black and swinging open barely on there hinges. The stalls with gummi's selling things there gone reduced to nothing but rubble and ash and the bodies lay scattered on the floor killed in gruesome ways the look of intense pain or terror forever on their face. I can't bare it the citizens I protect day to day lay lining the pathways. Running inside the castle I call out for my family and friends, but no reply comes. Walking to my room I find Meloni strung up from the ceiling a rope about her neck and my last hope and defense breaks down as I fall to my knees and weep it cannot be, its a lie a dream it has to be, but if that is so why does it feel so real? I crawl out of the room unable to look at her lifeless body and go in search of my children. Stumbling down the corridor stepping over corpses I find my daughter, Isabelle and next to her Lilli. The two are curled up together their mouths locked open in a silent scream.  Sweeping her hair out of her face I see the fear in her eyes and can only imagine the pain and suffering and the fear she felt as she left this world. Both adult and cub perished alike.

**_Present (Reality)_**__

Cammi woke up suddenly feeling the presence of evil, surely Altanion wouldn't try to attack them twice in one day. Jumping out of bed, the thought of sleep forgotten and wide awake. Running out the room he went to go and check on his family and see if they were all right.

Now out in the corridor he saw the door to his sister's room. Opening it quickly but quietly he could see her beginning to stir. Quickly she wakes then turn to look at her brother surprised to find him there before saying, "Something's not right"

Running out the room to his parents room, Isabelle right behind him, he barged into the room to find his mother trying to wake his father who's was thrashing around in his sleep and crying.

Suddenly feeling angry and scared, angered because he knew his father never had nightmares so this had to be Altanion doing, and scared because he'd never seen his father act this way before, he looked so…vulnerable.

He's someone I always looked to when I needed strength and courage and he shouldn't be like his thought Cammi as he walked over to his mother, Isabelle behind him, trying to help his mother wake him.

**_Plucki's dream_**

Outside again in the training grounds I collapse again and vomit its too much and the worst yet, my friends bodies had obviously lain in the middle butchered to death and then impaled on a spear and placed on the walls for all to see. Cammi though I saw last, I barely even recognized him. His severed head was covered in wounds and blood as it to was impaled on a spear and placed in between my two friends. His body parts lay in different places all over the grounds. Most of his organs seemed to be in the middle, but his limbs lay scattered. His lower body lay at the bottom near the weapons while each of his arms had seemingly blown off to different sides pouring blood as they went covering the walls and then there stood by Cammi's head the one I presume to be Altanion, laughing, he found this carnage...this genocide funny? I attempt to reach for a staff but he sees and before I even blink he picks me off the floor by my throat drawing his other arm back forming the same energy ball he threw at me last time.

"Time to join them" he says smiling, if you could call it smiling it looked repulsive.

I try to move to defend myself but realize I can't move, he's paralyzed me. Unable to move I wait for the expected blow, but it never comes instead I find myself dropped in a heap on the floor. I cover my eyes from the blinding light and finding I can move try to get away best I can. I hear a pain filled scream again and again, it's horrible. It fills my ears deafening me and my hands cover them but still it proceeds echoing in my mind driving me to within an inch of my sanity I can't stand it.

The light has dulled allowing my sore, red eyes to open, but there not prepared for what they see. What appears to be a tall, glowing angel is attacking Altanion and winning. He runs from her and whenever she gets to close he screams and looks terrified I watch on and see this happen a few more times before Altanion turns into some kind of mist and disappears just before the angel touches him. She to seems to change the light dims and her wings fold into her back and the silver in her golden hair fades. My mouth open slightly to shocked to speak I continue just to sit and stare. She walks over to me and offers her hand, which I accept and she pulls me to my feet. So our prisoner is an angel, who would of known? The smile on her face disappears as she says seriously, "I have saved you from Altanion and my only request to you now Sir Plucki, is that when we return to the physical plain you will not reveal who I truly am"

I nod my head thinking it a reasonable request and the least I can do in return for her saving my life. Her smile returns and she takes my hand and I look at her confused for a moment before the light then blinds me again and I feel my feet leave the ground.

**_Present_**

Taking hold of his hand, Lalaith smiled again glad he'll keep her secret till the time is right for her true form to be revealed. Taking them out of the dream world making sure that Sir Plucki was in the physical plain again before appearing in the dungeons, again.

The sun will rise soon, dawn is approaching and the sleeping gas she blew on the knights will not last much longer. Now in the dungeons Lalaith dived into the cell pulling the door shut making the lock click back into place in the process as the knights began to wake up. Leaning on her side she pretended to be sleeping as one of the knights came over to check on her. Now back where she belonged for now she smiled and fell into a much-needed sleep.

"Dad" he could hear Cammi and Isabelle say sounding very worried.

Listening he could hear the movement of many gummies around him and guessed it probably to be the medics as he could hear Lilli talking but couldn't make out what she was saying.

Opening his eyes he could see that he was right, Lilli and two other medics were in the room, and so was his family and friends who stood in the doorway and the Councillors Wooddale and Berrybaum at his side.

"Meloni" he said relieved and wrapped his arms around her.

She returns the embrace eagerly and soon he felt the little arms of Isabelle come round his waist and her head lean against his chest. Cammi then appears at his side and he could see the relief in his eyes.

"Father" he says voicing the relief shown in his eyes.

Looking around the room and he saw the concerned faces of the Councillors and his friends. His family moved away from him and stood by the Councillors as his friends and the medics left the room. Now alone with his family the Councillors began to ask what happened.

Listening to his father speak of the evil deeds of Altanion, Cammi couldn't explain only that, when his father didn't wake he felt the presence of both good and evil.

For a time all he had felt was evil and he knew it was Altanion but when his father suddenly stopped breathing, Cammi got scared knowing there was nothing he could do and only then did he realize the presence of good. At the time he wasn't sure who could enter dream and save him but looking back Cammi remembered Lalaith in the dungeons or she was supposed to be.

When the Councillors first heard they came with great haste they couldn't afford to lose there captain now. Though Cammi noticed from where he stood at his father's side that one of them arrived late even though he received word of about his father's condition at the same time as the others. Cammi felt suspicious of the Councillor, he'd noticed that Councillor ventured down to the dungeons a lot more to see Lalaith than he had done with other prisoners, and he wonder if he knew something?

Sir Plucki gave his account of what happened changing it slightly so as not to reveal Lalaith, which seemed to satisfy the Councillors as they left the room. Sir Plucki then looked at Cammi trying to see if he knew anything as he seemed to be thinking about something as he gave his account of the dream. Seeing Cammi deep in thought and a slight smile appear on his face he guessed that Cammi did know. Cammi looked at him funny then as his father just nodded to him he didn't seem to understand.

TBC...


	16. Stupid Lalaith!

Stupid Lalaith!

Chap 16

Lalaith yawned loudly then sitting up noticed how quiet it was. Where is everybody? she thought. Looking out of her cell she saw the knights guarding her cell had disappeared. I don't like this she thought. Shuffling over to the door she stuck her head out between the bars as far as it would go and saw light coming down the staircase, it was gone midday.

Hmph, that means it's to late to be swapping duties. Ha they must of finally cracked with all my singing. Sensing no evil she smiled and collapsed against the wall. "Hmm..." she mused. "I wonder how mortals survive down in places like this they gotta die of boredom".

Sat contently for the next hour Lalaith just stared at the ceiling with blank eyes until coughing brought her back to reality.

"Huh, Cammi...Oh, its you" she replied glumly seeing the Councillor from before outside her cell with two guards.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and slouching down the wall.

"I'm taking you to the Councillor's Tower" was all he said as he signaled to the guards to get her.

Lalaith really didn't like this, this Councillor had already been too nosy for her liking and now he was leading her to the tower, that couldn't be good.

The knights walked in slowly edging towards her before quickly diving and shackling her wrists. Lalaith just remained sitting and gave them a strange look when they looked up seemingly wondering why she hadn't resisted. What none of them knew was she had created a telepathic link with Cammi.

"Cammi, where are you" she practically screamed in his mind.

"Aaauuuggghhh!" was all she received in answer"

"Oooppppssss, sorry!"

"What do you want?"

" One of the Councillor's has come to get me to take me to there tower"

"Why?"

"I don't know that's what I want you to find out so, where are you?"

"The library"

"WHAT, your even further away than I am"

"Don't worry I'll get up there you'll just need to stall them a little"

"Hey, no problem"

A sharp pain in her arm made Lalaith look to her left and see a knight trying to pull her up. Standing up so quick and suddenly made the knight fall over while inside Lalaith was finding this amusing she had to create a few stalls so leaning over the knight she offered him her hand to which he shuffled seemingly terrified out of the cell.

"What did I do?" she said obviously acting stupid and like she didn't know what she'd done.

The other knight slowly using his staff nudged her to move out of the cell.

Falling over acting as though that little nudge had been a great big shove she went down with the knight in a mass of arms and legs. Looking like a complete klutz and idiot before the Councillor she moved into a kneeling position and with her hands over her mouth to smother her laughter she said, " Oh, dear I'm so sorry. Stupid Lalaith your such a klutz"

"Enough, hurry up and bring her along, QUIETLY!" said the Councillor.

Jumping up each knight took one of her arms and lead her out of the cell and up the stairs towards the tower. Looking around she saw Cammi running as fast as he could towards the Councillor's Tower, both of their eyes met and Lalaith decided to stall again. Seeing a bucket not to far away she began to whistle and look around before placing her foot in the bucket and getting it stuck.

"Huh, Oops" she said waving her foot around in the air. Pivoting around nearly smacking the knights with the bucket she began to call for help. "Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna help me get this bucket off my foot?"

"Stop stalling" the Councillor said obviously getting annoyed.

"Hmph, fine" she said moving her leg like she was kicking a ball the bucket went flying off and hit the wall smashing into a million pieces only a couple of inches from the Councillors head. The knights stood stunned before slowly moving their heads to look at Lalaith who stood there with her mouth wide open imitating a fish then just replied, "Oops!"

The knights using their staffs guided her for most of the way without any more trouble until they reached the empty training grounds.

"Hey" said Lalaith running off and jumping on one on the beams.

"Get down" shouted one of the knights as both of them charged to go and get her.

Dancing along the beam the knights chasing after her she gracefully maneuvered so she dodged the spinning thing and the knight got hit. Dancing long the beam again and doing a similar thing on the other side she looked round and saw the two knights heads emerge from under water in the trough they landed in.

"Oh, my goodness what have I done now. I'll come and help you out" exaggerated loudly.

"You will not" said the now very angry Councillor.

Taking hold of her arm he told the knights to get out of the water and follow and they obeyed.

Unknown to the others Sir Plucki had been watching the entire scene below from the castle wall on his way to the Councillor's tower where he'd been summoned. Chuckling at Lalaith's antics and delays he went on his way knowing that this meeting must have something to do with her. Walking into the tower he joined the knights that were standing in line and waited for the Councillor to arrive. Looking round he also noticed that the entire city's residents were in the hall and he suddenly realized what was happening, that Councillor knew what Lalaith was and he going to reveal in front of everyone. He noticed Cammi look right at him almost panicking then zone out.

"Lalaith, the halls full"

"Great, you know what that means"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing"

"WHAT?"

"Cammi, if I'm revealed then I can help you and the residents will know I'm not a threat"

"If you insist"

"I do, but wait till I get in it'll be a site to see"

"What do you mean Lalaith"

"You'll see"

"Lalaith, Lalaith"

Cammi seemed to jump when he felt someone grab his shoulder, looking up he saw his father. "It'll be all right, Cammi" he said smiling.

A flying quick car arrived in the tower and landed revealing the fifth and very annoyed looking Councillor, two completely drenched knights and Lalaith who sat grinning like an idiot in the back reclinded in the back seat.

"What the..." said Cammi as he fought a losing battle not to laugh.

His father squeezed his shoulder and he looked at him again and saw he too was smiling, Cammi then looked back at Lalaith who was now stood by the Councillor and bowed rather stupidly to the others.

"Greetings" was all she said before she and several others in the hall burst out laughing.

TBC…

Plz, tell me what you think?


	17. Hope remains while some stay true

Hope remains while some stay true

Chap 17

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Councillor Berrybaum.

"I will explain" replied Councillor Tosslewind.

He turned to Lalaith who now had turned serious with her arms crossed over her chest and was staring at him intently.

"Please continue" she said letting a quick smile slip.

This earnt her disapproving glances from the councillor's and some knights looked to their captain to do something but he held them back.

The councillor proceeded to tell the other councillors about what he'd learnt about Lalaith, like discussions he'd overheard and tests performed like the mirror and how sometimes she'd slipped out of her cell, to which the knights looked stunned and surprised the councillors turned and looked at Lalaith who gave a sheepish grin. Cammi stood by his father and hugged Isabelle who had joined his side as he listened. This councillor really had done a lot to make sure he knew he had the right person and enough evidence. Cammi continued to listen and evaluate what was said, what the councillor said was true but it was questionable if he had enough evidence to make Lalaith show her true form. Then came the heavy blow and the one that provided enough evidence to make Lalaith reveal herself the overheard conversation between Derrum and herself. Cammi had been there in body but not in spirit that night although he was vaguely aware that his former being had emerged that night and talked to Lalaith.

The councillor went on about this for some time, which had interested the rest of the council how Lalaith could possibly know Cammi's former being. Drawing to a close the councillor finished off saying, "I think the one we think to be Lalaith, a human is actually a guardian and that if that is so she reveal herself now"

Everyone turned to Lalaith and held their breath was she really; no she couldn't be, could she?

Lalaith just stood still a moment observing everyone in the room and watching the councillor hope he was right, she rather enjoyed watching him sweat. . The beaming smile faded although a small smile was still present as her tone turned serious she announced,

"Oh, clever gummi thou art wise

You've kept your faith

And now so shall be rewarded

For where others strayed you have not

And now shall see, that no mortal has

Since the days of Derrum, strong and wise

The sight of the youngest of the nine

Angel of hope, Lalaith shalt appear"  

White celestial light filled the room blinding everyone inside. Wings grew out of Lalaith's back and in a breeze and flash of gold her clothes had changed into a white and gold dress, her feet bare and silver streaks ran through her hair. The light dimmed and the gummi's squinted to see through the light what had happened. When the light disappeared there where Lalaith the human had stood, now stood Lalaith the angel with a smile on her face. She looked a Cammi and his father and almost lost control when she saw their faces. Cammi's mouth was open so much it looked like it had hit the floor and even his father seemed surprised so if that's what they acted like when they'd seen her before what were the other gummi's like.

"How do we know you are an angel?"

"You ask for more proof" Lalaith asked clearly disappointed with the councillors disbelieving, had they really forgotten the angels or did the fear of a trap make them act like this?

"Yes, we ask for more proof"

"How do we know you're really an angel and not some human using magic to make us believe?"

This proved not be a good thing to say as Lalaith's eyes flashed from midnight blue to storm grey in the blink of an eye and Cammi only just had time to shout 'grab on to something' before the foundations of the castle shook and Lalaith shouted out some strange yet familiar names. Once again the room was filled with the white celestial light blinding everyone but her. It dimmed and the gummi's looked out expecting to see another angel, but instead were greeted by the serious faces of the heavenly council. Only Lalaith stood on the ground all the others had their wings open in their full glory and hovered in the air. The councillors seemed to shrink in fear as did the residents and most of the knights, the only ones that didn't were Cammi, Stanney, Lilli, Meloni, Sir Plucki, Balta and Isabelle.

"Your faith in us has dwindled with the passing of time"

"They grow fearful and distrusting"

"Distrust clouds their judgement"

"Yet hope remains while some stay true" said Lalaith looking at Cammi and his friends and family.    

Cammi beamed back at her so now he knew he was right and Stanney had been to. She was no threat and it gave him strength and hope seeing Lalaith again.

The heavenly council descend to the floor and walked over to Lalaith the eyes of every gummi upon them curious as to what they were doing.

"Crata heavna pendum" said the head angel placing his hand into the circle formed by himself and his siblings.

The rest of them repeated this as they too placed their hands into the circle until their hands one on top of the other stood a glowing tower.

"Crata" said Godrin.

Their hands began to glow more intensely as the colour changed from white to purple. This continued for a moment until it seemed to explode white stars shattered along the floor before dissolving into nothing. The angel stood back from their eldest brother forming a line behind him. He stood there a moment longer his head bowed looking at something in his hand. Lifting his head slowly he looked at Cammi and asked him to come forth. Cammi did so immediately despite the worried glances of the councillors who looked like they wanted to intervene, but daren't.

Now in front of the head angel Cammi struggled to look at him he was so pure and bright it was hard to look at him. Falling onto one knee before him he bowed as the angel smiled.

"Cammi Gummi, your path is a dangerous one filled with much peril" began the angel lifting Cammi's face to look at him. "But your heart is pure and for that, which you have already done I reward you with this" he said placing an amulet over Cammi's head and around his neck.

"What is it?" asked Cammi.

"Something which you will need greatly before this war is over" Godrin replied taking a step back.

"Thank you" said Cammi rising to his feet.

Once the amulet had touched his fur he felt a calm rush over him, he felt at peace with himself something he rarely ever did. He knew this was good but what else could it do? The head angel said he would need it greatly before the war was over, he didn't understand but decided that since it came from them all would be revealed soon enough.

Looking over at Lalaith he saw she'd disappeared from her place next to her siblings and was now in front of the councillors. Curtsying politely to them she smiled somewhat mischievously and said, "Sorry, for all the trouble I caused you. I hope you can forgive me". The councillors seemed somewhat stunned and couldn't speak except for one.

"You have been no trouble, Lalaith" said Councillor Tosslewind smiling at Lalaith.

Cammi couldn't help smile at the somewhat disappointed look on Lalaith's face that would only be noticed by someone who knew her. What had she been planning?

"Good gummi" she replied. "My siblings are to return but I must stay to help Cammi now, is there a chance of a slight change of accommodation as the dungeon is very drafty and uncomfortable"

Cammi nearly lost control when he saw the councillor's reaction they had no idea how to respond and it seemed he was not the only one who had this problem. Looking at his family and friends he saw them smiling and even the angels seemed to be.

"Certainly, you can have the spare room next to Cammi's" said Councillor Tosslewind, amusement clearly shining in his eyes.

"Thank you" she said curtsying again and walking back over to Cammi.

"I shall stay for a while and then I too will have to return"

Cammi nodded showing he understood and Lalaith turned to her siblings.

"I will see you soon"

In return the angels smiled and disappeared in a wave of white smoke and gold dust.

The residents seeing the council was over started moving out of the hall and the knights returned to their duties, while Lalaith ran after Cammi out of the tower.

"Hey, Cammi wait up" she yelped seeing him just about to disappear inside another tower.

"Yes" he shouted back.

"So where am I staying" said Lalaith catching him up.

"You know where they are" he replied.

"Cammi, you can be a gentlemen and show me them" she said linking arms and dragging him into the tower.

"But, Lalaith..."

"No, buts come on" she said dragging him down the hall to his room.

"Why me?" Cammi thought.

"I heard that" said Lalaith.

"Oh, yeah" he said laughing nervously and running his fingers through his hair.

Meanwhile from a balcony opposite the tower Cammi's friends Lilli and Stanney stood watching and listening to everything with amusement, for an angel Lalaith sure was bossy.

Stanney chuckled then turned to Lilli who was still looking at the tower.

"It's getting late" said Stanney.

Lilli looked away from the tower to the sky it was nearly evening.

"I need to get back to the hospital wing" she said turning to go.

"Allow me to walk you there" said Stanney smiling at her and taking her hand.

Lilli looked down at their linked hands; this should be Cammi's she thought as she looked at Stanney. Stanney knew Lilli loved Cammi but still he had been her friend for many years before she even knew Cammi, which made him jealous sometimes, Cammi always got the girls. He loved Lilli too and although he knew Cammi's feelings for Lilli ran deeper than his own he couldn't help but try to win her heart. He continued to look at Lilli's shy and uneasy face before she returned the smile and they set off walking. On their way to the hospital wing Lilli vowed she had to tell Cammi soon, Stanney was becoming more friendly than usual and it scared her.

Sir Plucki left the tower quickly to return to his last duties of the day but noticed Lalaith and Cammi talking. Hearing part of their conversation he smiled then carried on walking, but the sound of two other voices made him look up. He was surprised at the scene before him now and he was not smiling. Stanney was after Lilli again he'd tried a couple of times while Cammi was away, but since he'd come back he'd been after her more recently. Inwardly he felt sorry for Lilli she was a good friend to Stanney having grown up with him but she didn't love him. Whenever, Stanney touched her she seemed sad as if longing for it to be someone else. Poor girl she was head over heels in love with Cammi she just couldn't say it. Walking away into the shadows that had leapt into the corners as the sun went down he thought it was about time he and Lilli had a little talk.

TBC...            

Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	18. A Brother's Advice

A Brother's Advice

Part XVIII

"Wow, this place is huge" said Lalaith walking into her room. "And comfy too" she said jumping on the bed.

"Well, Lalaith I've got duties to do, so I'll see you later" said Cammi walking to the door.

"Aw, you got to?"

"Sorry"

"Humph..."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, Lalaith"

"Okay" she said lying down on her bed.

"Lalaith" said the voice of her eldest brother and head angel, Godrin.

"Huh, yes" she said sitting up.

"Are you aware of another magical presence in this castle?"

Rubbing her head and smiling she shook her head no, how could she have missed that?

"How could I there's lots of magical presences in this castle"

"Little sister this force I can tell you is good, and it is now your task to find out who they are"

"But how?

"Using your own magic you can sense the purity of their heart, that alone will tell you if you have found the one you now seek"

"But, why do I need to look for this gummi?"

"Your sister has told us that this gummi will greatly help Cammi, but how we are still uncertain of"

"Okay"

"Then I shall take my leave of you, little one"

"Grh, I'm not little"

"You have lived thousands of years on this earth, compared to me you are still a child" he said smiling down at her.

"Oh, to be young and tormented"

Cammi stood at the door his hand ready to turn the knob and leave, yet he found it better to stay and listen. He stood listening intently wondering to who could this gummi be when Lalaith started arguing with her brother. At her last comment he stood waiting to hear Godrin's reply, but all he did was laugh. The earth seemed to vibrate slightly yet his laugh itself seemed almost like music.

"One day soon little one you will understand"

"Hmph..."

"And, Lalaith kicking buckets at gummi's is not the way for them to put their trust in you"

"Oh!"  she said clearly thinking he hadn't known about that and blushed.

Cammi found the scene to funny to stay without laughing, two sibling angle arguing like every other brother and sister would and Lalaith...blushing, she was nearly scarlet with embarrassment. Turning the door knob and flying out the room he finally let the bubbling sensation in his stomach take over as he grabbed onto the side of the wall and laughed.

"CAMMI GUMMI, I CAN HEAR YOU FROM IN HERE SO STOP LAUGHING"  shouted Lalaith who was obviously furious.

Cammi was now propped against the wall holding his side with tears streaming down his face and Lalaith's shouting only made him laugh harder.

"Well, little sister now I shall take my leave of you" said Godrin bowing his head and disappearing.

Lalaith sat hunched up on her bed sulking, even angles could sulk with good reason. Leant against the headboard she magically locked the door not wanting to be disturbed now, Cammi was going to pay dearly for laughing.

Meloni stood in a store cupboard gathering ingredients for a spell/potion she saw and thought would be useful against Altanion. The spell worked to shatter a person's spirit/soul while the potion weakened and eventually killed the body, it wasn't guaranteed to work on something like Altanion, but time was growing short and she was willing to do anything to protect her son. Continuing searching through the stores she found the ingredient she wanted then walked over to a table. Throwing three herbs in a bowl she began to crush them using some oils and water she turned it into a paste. This paste then needed to be left in a full moons light for three nights before the next stage could be complete. It could be a full moon two days from now she only hoped Altanion would not attack before then.

Walking along the stone torch lit corridors Sir Plucki neared the hospital wing. It was late and most of the residents and medics would be asleep now, but he knew Lilli wouldn't be. Approaching a corner that would then show him the hospital wing he heard voice, Stanney and Lilli.

"Lilli I love..."

"Please, Stanney don't"

"I can't change the way I feel about you"

"I know"  
"Why do you deny love, do you love someone else"

"You already know the answer to that Stanney so why do you persist"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU"

"You mustn't say such things"

"Why should I deny what my heart truly feels?"

"Stanney I can never love you in the way you want me to"

"Its Cammi isn't it, he's the one you love?"

Lilli didn't reply, she didn't have to her silence gave the answer Stanney was looking for and Sir Plucki.

"You know you can never be together, Cammi, will be hunted down and eventually killed by Altanion"

"You're just jealous of him"

"So what if I am, all I care about is you"  
"Do you?" she challenged.

Stanney just looked at Lilli before pulling a face and storming off down the corridor towards his room leaving Lilli both sad and hurt.

"Well done, Lilli"

Startled, she spun round to face Sir Plucki, whom came out from around the corner.

"It takes a lot to stand up to Stanney, doesn't it?"

"Yes" she replied nodding her head.

"I know its late Lilli, but I wonder whether we could talk"

"Certainly" she said allowing him into the hospital wing where they could talk without being heard. Walking over to a desk with a candle on it the only light in the room, they sat down.

"Lilli, how do you feel about Cammi?"

Lilli bowed her head allowing her hair to fall into her face hiding her blush, "Do you not know?"

"I do and it would appear someone else does to"

"Then why ask?"

"What Stanney said is partly true, Cammi is in danger while Altanion lives"

Lilli's head slowly raised up until she made eye contact with him.

"However, with the angels he does stand a chance to come out alive"

Lilli smiled.

"I'm not sure how Cammi he feels" he said hoping that it would get her to ask him later.

Lilli seemed to be considering this before her smile widened.

"Perhaps you should ask him and tell him how you feel?"

"What?!" said Lilli suddenly looking scared and unsure.

"Think about it Lilli" he said rising from his seat and walking out the door.

Lilli sat confused and afraid she loved Cammi more than anything, but was she really that transparent for everyone to know what she truly felt? Getting up from her seat and walking through a side door she entered her bedroom thinking about the conversations with Stanney and Sir Plucki. Lying down on her bed her heavy eye lids slowly closing she smiled knowing what she would do, she would tell Cammi.

Curled up in a ball slurping on her thumb like little babies do Isabelle laid on her bed in her dark room thinking about everything that had happened. The moon was high in the sky, it was late and everyone would be asleep, but sleep would not find her even in her exhausted state as her mind whirled trying to find the answers to so many questions and to understand everything going on. Yawning loudly and another tear out of so many cried that night slid down her hot cheek, she brushed it away the quickly.  She felt so confused and helpless, she wanted to help but when she went to help all she was told is 'these matters do not concern young cubs, now run along and play'.  She hated being a cub; she couldn't do anything or help the ones she loved. Closing her eyes and trying for the thousandth time that night for sleep to find her she began to cry, she could do nothing no matter what. Shaking from the cold draught that blew through her window her little frame took on a white glow similar to the angels as sucking her thumb she fell asleep.

TBC...

Please R & R!


	19. You'll understand someday

You'll understand someday

Chapter 19 Cammi

Four days came and went and the sun rose from behind the hills shining directly through Lalaith's window and in her face. Lalaith however laid sprawled out in bed snoring like the angel she was when, BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Morning, Lalaith" said Cammi walking in the room.

In answer Cammi received a pillow in the face as Lalaith rolled over closing her eyes, okay so, Lalaith definitely wasn't a morning angel.

"Come on, Lalaith your going to miss breakfast"

"Breakfast" said Lalaith jumping out of bed.

"See you down there" said Cammi closing the door.

Walking around the room gathering what she'd need for today she thought about what her brother had said. So far she'd been free four days but she'd not sensed anything from any gummi, geez this task was more difficult than she first thought.

Emerging from the room a few minutes after Cammi had left fully dressed and carrying a small bag, which she slung over her shoulder she left the room and headed for the hall where she could smell breakfast being served.

Meloni sat at Cammi's side talking to him while he ate. She told him about the spell and how the potion was now complete. He seemed happy to hear the good news, as it was something that would hopefully rid him of Altanion. Finishing his breakfast he went about his duties but on the way bumped into Isabelle. She looked sad and unhappy; I wonder what's wrong he thought as he bent down to his sister's height.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she replied.

"Come on Isabelle, you look miserable"

"I want to help you"

"With what?"

"Altanion"

"What!...Sorry, kid"

"See, everyone says that, it's not fair!" she emphasized stamping her foot on the ground.

Cammi smiled and ruffled his sisters hair, "You'll understand someday" he said walking away.

Lalaith sat munching on her breakfast deep in thought when suddenly she sensed what she'd been looking for. Jumping up from the table, breakfast forgotten she ran out of the hall attracting many of the gummi's attention.

Skidding into the hall she saw Cammi walking down the hall whistling and his sister Isabelle looking sad and annoyed.

Finally found you she thought as she looked at Isabelle. Walking away and towards her room she went to tell her brother, now she knew who she was looking for she could find them anytime.

Walking into her room, Lalaith sat down on her bed, then closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the Council above, blocking everyone's thoughts out of her head.

"Lalaith" she heard her brother say.

"Yes, it's me" she said "I found the gummi we were looking for"

"Good" she heard her brother say "Now all we can do is wait, until the time is right"

"Right for what, how can that child possibly help Cammi" she said

"Lalaith, you must understand, that even the smallest of things, can be of great help" said Tiliquentin.

"Yes, your right" she said "But how can she help him"

"You shall see, all in good due time" he said.

"Tiliquentin, you know how I hate being left in the dark"

"All the more reason, not to tell you" he said somewhat amused.

"Tiliquentin" she said her tone dangerously low.

"Lalaith, the child will know what to do when the time is right" he said.

Lalaith nodded, and having nothing more to say was about to leave when her brother stopped her.

"Lalaith" he said "We want you to bring Cammi soon to join us, in this meeting"

"It's….the sword, isn't it" she said.

"Yes, Lalaith, and now I must go, and please try to stay out of trouble" he said.

"Tiliquentin" she roared.

Nothing was heard in reply accept for silence, and she threw herself on her bed, frustrated. All she could do now was wait, and she hated it.

END OF PART XIX

PART XX COMING SOON!


	20. So much so quickly

PART XX

So much so quickly

Meanwhile in the Councillor's Tower, a meeting was held between the Council and Cammi's family and friends.

"There must be a way!" said Lilli.

"In which we can help" said Stanney.

"Fight this evil, with Cammi" said Sir Cubbi.

"Enough!" said Meloni, at all their protests; it was starting to give her a headache.

"But we have to be able to help him, somehow" said Clarissa.

"We can't, Cammi's only help lies with the guardians" said Councillor Spinwillow.

"But what can we do, we can't just stand by and watch Cammi fight this alone" his friends protesting.

"I'm afraid it's all we can do" the Council replied.

"No" whispered Lilli, her eyes casted to the floor.

Everyone before the Council then started going off their own ways, as Meloni headed back to room, to check up on the spell, on which she had created and awaited for Altanion to appear next, so that she may cast it on him, as she added the final touches to it, hopefully to improve it's effects.

Smoke filled the realm, and it seemed that Altanion was having a temper tantrum, exploding everything in sight. He was furious, that much was obvious, and he exploded and shattered another boulder into a million pieces.

He was infatuated by the fact, that Cammi now had discovered the guardians again, and was having them help him. But that was not the only thing that annoyed Altanion to no end, Cammi or the guardians every time would spoil, his plans, that he had nicely set out.

Now stood, floating in the air, a scowl on his face, he looked on his now destroyed realm, it was a miracle if you could even identify what it was like before.

Floating around his realm, apparently in deep thought, he tried to think of anything that could possibly weaken Cammi, or rid of him that guardian he had by his side, after all she was the main flaw in his plans. Going about his realm in deep concentration, and threatening the trolls for getting in his way, his head then snapped, and he froze.

Who was that, whom he could sense?

Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on this high level of power that he could sense this very moment. Tracing the power level, he saw it was coming from within the castle Gummadoon, and it led him to a certain room, where it then revealed to him the gummi, he'd traced, Meloni.

Ah, looks like Cammi's mother was stronger than he gave her credit for, and he smiled in glee at the amount of power radiant from her. His cold laughter filled the realm, and he disappeared in a whiff of smoke, and went to her, since he couldn't steal the power from Cammi, maybe he could tempt her.

"Lalaith" said Cammi knocking on her door and entering.

"Yes, Cammi" she said.

"You called for me" said Cammi.

"Indeed I did" she replied "What do you remember of those gifts I gave you"

"The books, and the…sword" said Cammi at length. "The Sword Of Justice"

Lalaith nodded, and said "The Heavenly Council wished to speak to you again, soon though Cammi"

"About The Sword Of Justice" he said.

"That, and other things" she said.

"What other things?" he asked.

"That's is not for me to tell, but for you to find out" she said, with a smile, Cammi was always one that would poke his nose in, trying to find things out, he hated to be left in the dark.

Cammi however did not look to pleased, he knew Lalaith knew, just didn't want to tell him, oh well he guess that he would just have to wait until he confronted the Heavenly Council.

"Okay" he said "I shall take my leave, now"

Opening the door, Cammi walked out, to participate in his training, including using that particular spell book that he was supposed not to use, but he would use it for the time being, since no one had found out, yet.

Walking along the familiar corridors, Cammi headed towards the stables where he would then ride out into the forest to do his training. He had considered that training here with that spell book, he would be dead meat if his mother ever found out. Mounting his unicorn, the mini sized spell book in his pocket, Cammi rode out the castle gates, and giving some ridiculous reason for going but, but hey it worked and that's all that bothered him.

But what Cammi didn't realise was someone was watching him go, with teary eyes, as she turned away from her brother and let the tears fall.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Frustrated, and tired, Meloni continued to search through different books in which she could aid Cammi, to help him defeat Altanion, but so far there was no such luck, if only she knew what Altanion's weak spot was.

Bent over a book, she turned over the page, and sighed, as she read through the book, weary. She had been searching for days, weeks, and months through these books anything to help Cammi, but so far there was no such luck. Her eyelids drooped slightly, and everything became a daze for her, and then smash. Full alert, her hands balled into fist, her eyes wide, and her face contorted of shock and fear, her chair laid fallen on the floor.

"Altanion" she whispered, and then dashed out the room.

The power she sensed was too powerful, though she couldn't sense whether it was good or evil. Confronting the Council she could see that they had sensed it too, and looked worried, they hadn't expected this at all.

"Don't panic" said a voice, sensing their panic.

The Council turned to see Lalaith, stood leaning against a pillar, her head bowed, as if she was meditating, and could feel there eyes on her.

"But Altanion is drawing near" they said.

"No" whispered Lalaith smiling "It's Cammi"

Opening her eyes she raised her head, and her grin widened at their shocked and surprised faces.

"He has been training," she said.

"C..c…Cammi" Meloni said at length.

"Yes, for the past few weeks Cammi has secretly been training, but not here, somewhere where he could be alone" said Lalaith.

The Council fell silent, no words needed to be said to how they felt, receiving the news on Cammi's sudden increase in power. But how could Cammi's power increase so much in so little time the Council thought, but their thoughts were interrupted when Lalaith disappeared before them.

Coming in sight of Gummadoon, he rode through the gates with haste, his training over for now, when he heard that a meeting was to be held, he sighed with relief. Dismounting his unicorn, he handed the reins to a nearby knight to deal with his unicorn, and left for the meeting, the book safely hidden in his pocket. Striding along the corridor, he soon met up his family, and the Councillor when he spoke as they walked on

"Altanion going to strike again, I can sense him" he said.

Falling quiet again, seeing everyone nod at the piece of news, he then strode along swiftly, and looking ahead could see the knights ahead guarding the Council Secret Meeting Room.

The knights who guarded the Council's Meeting Room, opened the doors at sight of the Councillors, and Cammi's family coming towards them, and they passed and into the room, closing the doors behind them.

Seating themselves around the table, everyone turned at the sound of the breeze coming through was actually Lalaith, appearing in a whiff of smoke. Everyone here, Meloni turned towards Cammi, and he passed her a worried glance sensing the strong evil's power rising, soon he would strike, he knew it.

They were to be discussing about Altanion, but he knew that everyone was summoned here not just because of Altanion, Lalaith apparently had something to say, but she would wait to see what the Council had to say.

"Altanion's power steadily grows, but with his sudden appearance, we've not much to protect ourselves" said Meloni.

"I wouldn't be too sure" said Cammi.

Everyone's attention strided over to the other side of the table where Cammi sat, his arms folded over across his chest, and his head low.

"Where there is a world, there is always a way" he said.

"And what do you suggest?" asked Meloni slightly confused at his answer, as were many others.

A smile graced his lips, and he told them of his shielding spell, when Altanion came to Gummadoon, disguised as him, and he looked confused and puzzled to what spell he had used, so Cammi had a slight advantage.

The Council seemed satisfied with that when Meloni said

"How did you learn this spell?" she said.

If Cammi looked worried he certainly didn't show it. He fumbled to what he could tell them, without revealing that he had that book. He could tell that everyone was watching him, and looking up he caught Clarissa's eyes, then smiled remembering the scrolls she gave him.

"The scrolls"

The Council seemed a little surprised at his answer, but Lalaith gave Cammi a suspicious look, and he looked at her innocently, like a five year old.

Everyone remained quiet the room become suddenly deathly silent, not a tap or breeze to disturb the silence, when Lalaith spoke for the first time, since appearing in the Council.

"Cammi, will not remain here long," she said.

"Why?" asked a few gummies present, but Cammi remained calm, knowing what was to come.

"The Heavenly Council wish to speak to Cammi, very soon now,...and to test him" she said, just as calm.

"Test him?" they asked confused.

"Cammi, must prove his worth, if he wishes to wield....The Sword Of Justice" she said.

Everyone within the room immediately fell quiet, knowing what power that sword wielded. They had heard about its power and strength from the legendary books, when Durrum Gummi wielded that sword, and sacrificed his life in order to save everyone else.

They looked at Lalaith stunned, then turned to Cammi, who amazingly enough for them, remained calm, and only nodded at Lalaith, understanding the situation.

"But what about Altanion?" asked Lilli.

"I will be back"

She turned to face Cammi, and looked at him with concern, and he gave her a warm smile then said.

"I promise"

The discussion over, Cammi was first to leave the room, preparing himself for when he had to leave. He knew he was soon to go, and wanted to spend as much time as he could with his family.

Striding along the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him, he turned the corner, and opened the door to where his family was staying. Knowing the rest of the family would be home shortly, Cammi silently and quietly walked to Isabelle's room. Stood outside her door, which was slightly ajar, Cammi peeked in, his face now unreadable, when he saw Isabelle laid sprawled out on her bed on her stomach, reading. He didn't mind that she was reading it was what she was reading, that no cub should read until they were eighteen, except himself. Feeling something brush against his arm, he jumped back, startled, to see his mother looking at him, and he felt like he been caught red-handed, yet he hadn't done anything wrong. Seeing his mother walked past him into Isabelle's room, he silently prayed his mother would be merciful, but it deemed not to be. He heard his mother raise her voice, and a book being slammed shut. Hearing himself wince, Cammi went forth to help his sister out, after all he was just as bad, reading the Tarquans before his age. Opening the door, after his mother slammed it shut, Cammi walked in and stared at the scene, laid at before him.

Isabelle stood in the middle of the room, her head bowed and looking at her feet, finding them rather interesting, and she circled one foot, and kicked the dirt, her mother standing before her, lecturing her.

Though despite the situation of it all, Cammi couldn't contain himself, and burst out laughing, his mother looking at him confused, and Isabelle grinning at her brother's actions.

END OF PART XX

PART XXI COMING SOON!

Please R & R!


	21. Lalaith's Lullaby

Lalaith's lullaby

PART XX1

Staring out the archway, her celestial light illuminating the room, and the architecture surrounding her, Lalaith stretched out her wings, and looked to full moon in the sky. Lalaith turned to the room where she seeked the child who would aid Cammi greatly. A smile graced her lips, seeing another celestial light shining from within the room, but her heart ached hearing the child's crying.

All the citizens of Gummadoon were asleep, except for the few knights on duty, and Lalaith decided to soothe this child. Parting her lips, she let out a single tune, sounding almost like a lullaby, in an attempt to reach out to this child.

Curled up on her bed, Isabelle shivered and pulled the blanket round her to keep warm. Heaving, she wiped the tears with the back of her hand, and whimpered. Cammi had saved her from the lecture, and it appeared that her mother decided to lecture Cammi instead of her. More hot tears, streamed down her face, and stained her cheeks, as much as she protested to stop crying, she rocked herself back and forth. Why couldn't she help her brother? Why was she always the little one, pushed aside, and told to stay out of things? Why couldn't she help, was it because she was cub, was that it?

She sobbed again, but not too loud, she didn't want to wake her parents. Shaking but not of cold, Isabelle ceased her sobbing instead looked to her window, curiosity overwhelming her, someone was singing. Sitting up, she jumped off her bed, and made her way to the window, her celestial light lightening everything in sight, her light in the dark. She didn't know what this light meant, but had guessed it had something to do with her magic abilities. Pushing a chair over in front of the window, Isabelle climbed on top of it, and then holding onto the chair to help support her, she stared out in awe at the sight.

Lalaith stood singing the lullaby as the young child came to the window, her celestial light dimming, smiling at the young child, who seemed to return the smile, Lalaith changed her tune, then raised her hand which had formed into a fist.

Standing on the chair, her paws resting on the window ledge, Isabelle watched wide-eyed intrigued to what was happening. Seeing the guardian angel uncurling her fist, she saw her blow some sort of golden dust towards her and immediately it consumed, and washed over her, making her feel drowsy. Yawning loudly she stepped down from the chair and pushing it back in place she walked over to her bed and climbed in under the covers, and not a minute later had her hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Lalaith's lips curved into a smile at the slumbering child, and she turned away, heading to bed herself, if only for a few hours, she was pleased that tonight she had helped out the child. It was obvious to her that the child was scared and frightened, and unsure of what to do, but it would all make sense soon, she hoped.

Night drew on, and morning came, the sun rising and peeking from over the hills, the skies lightening, and the birds singing, but still Isabelle slept on.

Cammi sat by her bedside, stroking her hair, and smiling at his sister's peaceful face. He had heard her crying last night, and would've gone to her, but then he had stopped when he heard the soft sounds of singing, and knew it was Lalaith, only she could sing that gracefully. Moving a few strands of hair out of her face, he felt her move slightly, then turn over, her back turned to him. A minute later he heard her yawn then stretch, and Cammi left, figuring she would want to be alone now.

Hearing the door click shut, Isabelle sat up, pulling the covers up with her, and didn't need to look to know who had been here. Giving a weak smile she then scrambled out of bed, and refreshing herself, and changing into a new set of clothes, she left.

Strolling along the corridors, Cammi headed towards the Council room where he and several other gummies had been summoned. The door opened at his request, and he strolled in the Council Room, to see everyone was already here, except Lalaith. Taking his seat by his father, and Lilli, he awaited patiently for Lalaith to appear, since he knew it was her that wanted to speak to them. Minutes ticked by, and Lalaith still hadn't appeared, and Cammi wondered whether she had crawled out of bed, yet but then not a moment later, did the room flood with a bright white light, everyone shielding there eyes. The light dimmed, and Cammi lowered his hand, to see Lalaith stood by the entrance to the Council, but she didn't have that playful and innocent smile, she looked determined, her expressions serious, and he knew then what was going to happen.

"Its time, Cammi" said Lalaith.

The Council didn't need to ask what was happening, they knew that it was time, Cammi was going to confront the Heavenly Council in the sky and do what needed to be done.

Cammi nodded knowingly, then stood letting his hand fall down by his side, after holding Lilli's hand to try and calm her. He gave her a warm smile, then walking round his chair he went to stand beside Lalaith ready to meet the Heavenly Council, when his ears picked up the sounds of someone crying. Turning back, confused he saw that it couldn't possibly be any of the gummies seated at the table, as they all seemed calm, having expected this, and he saw that they seem to have caught on what he was listening too. Staring round the room, he knew it was a child, and a scared one at that. Turning back at Lalaith he saw she hadn't moved, merely just kept her gaze focused on something in the shadows beside him. Following her gaze, he looked into the shadows, and his eyes widened in surprise at the child, how did the child possibly by pass the knights outside and sneak round everyone in the Council.

"Isabelle" he whispered.

The young cub raised her head, revealing her tear stained face, and sore red eyes.

"Cammi" she replied hoarsely.

He stared at his young sister, surprised that she'd somehow managed to by pass everyone, and not even get noticed, until now, and he could sense already that there parents were not at all happy that she sneaked in. Feeling sympathetic, he knelt down to her level, and opening his arms to her, she jumped into them, locking her arms round his neck. He knew she would be in deep trouble when he left, but that didn't matter, what mattered now was she was in his arms, and he was comforting her. Stroking her hair with his free hand, he rubbed her back, to try and ease her sobbing, but she only cried harder. Cammi felt incredibly stupid at what he was doing, but he could see the others looking at the pair of them in awe, especially his parents. Looking down when he felt Isabelle tighten her hold on him, he stood up, with her in his arms, and she locked her legs round his waist.

Lalaith smiled as the scene unfolded before them, Cammi comforting his little sister. Her grin widened at Cammi's face, he had no idea how to deal with a hysterical cub, especially this one, but he was learning.

Then it happened, everyone presence in the room, became astounded, particularly Cammi who held his little sister, and a celestial light began to glow around the small child.

END OF PART XXI

PART XXII COMING SOON!

Plz R & R!


	22. Isabella's Gift

Isabelle's Gift

PART 22

A breeze blew into the room, and swirled around the two siblings, the child's celestial light growing stronger and brighter, making it impossible to see.

Lalaith remained unmoving, her gaze fixed on the two young gummies, the child's light was so powerful, yet so pure, very much like her brother.

Stunned into silence, his eyes wide, and mouth locked open, Cammi fell onto his knees, Isabelle still clinging onto him, like he was life itself.

"Don't go!"

Trembling, and shaking, Isabelle drew closer to Cammi, if possible, and her mother's medallion round her neck flashed golden. Her hot tears now came in a steady flow, wetting her brother's tunic, and he didn't seem to mind, merely just let her cry. He was paralysed under her spell, experiencing several emotions all at once but unable to do anything…then it happened.

Howling, Isabelle dug her claws into her brother's fur, her eyes squeezed shut, and the medallion glowed clear as crystal, golden. A strange blue mist similar to what Gummadoon used to disappear in surrounded the two, except it was combined with a mixture of silver streams and twinkling stars.

The morning sunlight flooded in through the small window in the room, and engulfed the two, everyone in the room except Lalaith shielded their eyes, at its brightness, then that when Lalaith finally understood her brothers words.

Flashback 

****

"Lalaith, you must understand that even the smallest of things can be of great help" said Tiliquentin solemnly.

**_"Yes, but how can the child aid Cammi, she's only a cub" said Lalaith concerned._**

**_"The child knows her task, and what she seeks, but she is afraid" he replied firmly._**

**_"Of what?" she asked confused._**

**_"Lalaith, the cub is smart, and doesn't liked to be tossed aside, when she knows something is wrong, I know, I've studied her, and she only wishes to help Cammi" he said seriously._**

**_"What is the child's task?" asked Lalaith gravely._**

**_Tiliquentin sighed loudly, and closed his wings about him_**

**_"I cannot say, only that what she is about to give him, frightens her"_**

****

End of Flashback 

The child's magic flaring in the middle of the tower, Lalaith, and several of the Councillors could sense Cammi's strength in magic go sky rocketing, while Isabelle's began to decrease, Lalaith understood now, the child had gathered all her strength and magic and was giving it to Cammi.

Bending his fingers, he could feel the circulation return to him, and he came back to reality, realising everything that was taking place. Blinking a few times, snapping out of his trance, Isabelle had put him through, Cammi then gave an ear splitting scream, feeling all his bones were being crushed and he collapsed on his back, his fingers tightening their hold on his little sister, refusing to let go.

Ceasing his screaming, he began to take in huge gulps of air, whatever Isabelle was doing, he was finding it hard to breathe, and his eyes drooped shut and he passed out.

Isabelle's eyes drooped, but she was determined not to give in yet, she had to help Cammi, give him all she'd got. Panting heavily, her grip loosening on him, much to her disappointment, and she saw mist surrounding them begin to fade, and her vision begin to swirl and spin, and she too passed out. Falling forth, she laid sprawled out on Cammi's stomach, their arms around one another in an embrace, both of their eyes closed.

The light dimmed, and everything return to normal, the mist clearing, and the morning sunlight shining through the window, everyone's faces was a mask of pure shock, except for Lalaith. She smiled at the scene of the two locked in an embrace and was even more so, by what the child had done for Cammi. Taking long strides, she kneeled down beside Cammi, and reaching out, she took the child laying on top of Cammi into her own arms. Holding the child close to her, and cradling her as if she was her own, Lalaith whispered though quietly for the child's ears only.

"Du numi feora lindo oen, Cammi inso katu mitono uno"

Her smile widening, she cradled the young cub in her arms, then turned to face the Council. They had recovered from the shock, but still some looked bewildered trying to come to terms of what had happened, whilst others remained quiet.

Sir Plucki pulled away from his mate's side for a moment, and confronted her and she leant forth with the child, and he opened his arms to take the cub from her. Placing the young cub in his arms, Lalaith cocked her head sideways, and smiled at the two, and watched as the gummi captain walked over to his mate.

Joining his mate's side again, Meloni gave him a warm smile, and then looked at the cub he held in his arms. Brushing a few strands of hair out of her daughters face, she wrapped an arm round her mate's waist, and leant her head against his strong shoulder. Facing the Guardian Angel, the Council then looked somewhat amused at the sight.

Lalaith stood at the far side of the room; Cammi flung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and a wicked grin on her face. A silver celestial light then filtered the room, emitting from within Lalaith and once again the Council found themselves shielding their eyes from its brightness. Unshielding their eyes a moment later, they saw that Lalaith and Cammi were no longer with them, but gone with the wind. Everyone departing from the Council room, Sir Plucki then left with his mate, and daughter, wishing Cammi speed.

End of Part XXII

Part XXIII coming soon!

Please R&R!!!

Translations:

Du numi feora lindo oen, Cammi inso katu mitono uno - "Do not fear little one, Cammi is safe with us"


	23. Master's of the realm

Masters of the realms

PART XXIII

His eyes stung and he shielded his eyes from the eternal light, they had reached the Heavenly Planes.

Placed on his feet, Cammi stumbled still dazed on what was happening to him, then he felt someone grab him by the shoulder, and force him to sit.

The room swayed and span, Cammi closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands, and he tried to clear his mind. He felt dizzy the voices surrounding him barely audible, as he tried to stop his head from pounding so much.

"What...happened?" asked Cammi gasping.

"Your little sister has aided you greatly, Cammi" he heard one of the guardian angel say, and knew from the tone of voice that it was not Lalaith, hers was soft unlike this angel who spoke very smoothly.

Opening his eyes he blinked at the light, then his eyes adjusted and he smiled at all the angels surrounding him, all but one who stood off to the far side in the shadows. Seated at Heavenly Council's table, Cammi gazed at each one of them in turn, and his grin widened when he saw Lalaith.

"You will have your little sister to thank for this, Cammi" said Tiliquentin, and smiled in return.

"Isabelle, why what happened?" asked Cammi panicking and concern flashing in his eyes, remembering his family.

"Isabelle has magical abilities Cammi, and thus being upset and wanting to help you she lent you her powers" said Lalaith.

"Tran version" he said shocked.

"Yes Cammi, she gave you her powers, but what no one knew was that she had a lot of hidden powers, thus making you ten times stronger" said Lalaith smiling, and taking in the full view of Cammi's jaws sagging, and his eyes widening.

He sat there shocked and astounded at the news he received from Lalaith of his little sister, and staring down at his hands, he could feel the awesome power flowing through his veins, and smiled.

A silence then filled the room, and Cammi watched as all the angels fell quiet their gaze falling on the angel stood in the shadows. He felt eerily at the silence that was being held, until at long last a voice penetrated the air, and broke the silence.

"Even with this new power you feel inside you Cammi, it is still not enough to defeat this evil" he said and rose his hand to silence the young gummi who was about to speak and protest and he walked out of the shadows and into the light.

Cammi noticed that all the angels stood from their seat and bowed at the angel, as he took his place among them at the table, across from him. Now he saw why the angels acted in this manner, and could clearly see that this angel was wise and old, a dim silver light surrounded him and Cammi waited for him to speak.

"This evil has since existed when we existed, from the dawn of time, and so shall not be defeated easily" he said "We have never conquered this enemy in our time, though something troubles him greatly he wishes to kill you, Cammi".

"I killed Tarquan, and so Altanion..." Cammi stopped short seeing the angels eyes change from violet to dark turquoise in an instant, and heard him hiss, like the name was poison to his ears.

"Cammi, this is no ordinary evil you are dealing with, but the master, I like myself am the master here of this realm" he said.

Lalaith looked between her older brother and Cammi, and saw Cammi's confused look.

"What he means to say Cammi, is that Godrin here is master and brother to us all here in this realm, but this evil you speak of dwells in another realm and lives by himself with few servants, one being Tarquan" said Lalaith.

"So this evil is master of another realm" said Cammi unsure of where this conversation was leading them.

"Yes Cammi, but you underestimate how powerful masters of the realms can be" said Godrin.

"Like yourself" said Cammi surprised, and he saw the angel bow his head, to say he was right.

Gazing at the angel Cammi's eyes widened when he felt the angel's power radiant and increase, and knew that his power must only be a small fraction compared to him. He knew himself that the master, Godrin was hiding his true power and Cammi didn't want to know how far it could go.

"Now Cammi, are you prepared for what you came for?" asked Lalaith's sister.

Cammi remained quiet, no words needed to said, and he tensed his muscles, all the humor wiped off his face, replaced with all seriousness, and he nodded.

Tucking in their youngest child she pulled the blanket up to her chin then left to stand by her mate.

They watched the slumbering cub for a moment a smile gracing each of their lips at the pride they felt. Their child had given Cammi what no one else would've evened of dared to give, and they inwardly felt proud of her.

Laying her head against his shoulder, Meloni turned and stood in her mates embrace, a calm peaceful look on her face, the first since Cammi arrived home.

"I hope Cammi is well" she said.

"Cammi will be fine, Meloni, he has the guardians to care for him" replied Sir Plucki.

"Even so, I still can't help but fear for him" she said and felt him tighten his hold on her in reassurance.

Walking aimlessly around the castle along the corridors she walked over to the fountains and sat on the edge and stared into the water, which mirrored her reflection. A tear rolled off her cheek and into the water and she lashed out causing the water to ripple in all directions, and she continued to sob.

She so desperately wanted to tell Cammi how she felt, but every time she saw him she became too nervous and unsure, she didn't know whether he felt the same or would turn her away causing her more pain then she already had.

Closing her eyes tears leaked out and she wondered how she would confront Cammi when he returned, if he ever did or was this the last time that she would see him alive she hoped not. Heaving she tried to calm down knowing she could make herself sick and that was the last thing that she needed.

Standing she strided away from the fountains and to her room where she could weep in private, oblivious to see someone in the shadows a sad smile on his face as he watched her disappear round the corner.

He knew how Lilli felt about Cammi and he envied it, but it also sadden him seeing her in this state knowing that he could do nothing to ease her pain. Even though she had chosen Cammi over him, it still hurt him, seeing her hurt and he swore to himself that he would a little talk with Cammi once he returned. His cloak billowing in the breeze, Stanney left unnoticed and stuck to the shadows.

Meanwhile in the heavenly realms Cammi took his fighting stance and stood his ground, his training about to begin.

END OF PART 23

Part 24 coming soon!

Plz R & R and tell me what u think?


	24. A Knight is sworn to valour

A Knight is sworn to valour

Part 24

Panting, he struggled to keep up with the blows Godrin sent his way and he continued to dodge and throw in a few blows of his own. Blocking a few more he then gasped and frantically began looking round when Godrin disappeared before him, then he felt his feet being swept from beneath him and he fell flat on his back.

Eyes wide and staring up at the sky of endless clouds, Cammi placed his paw over his drumming heart and tried to breathe. Sweat ran down his brow, and Cammi groaned realizing that this was only the beginning, Godrin had been kind enough to lower his power level down to his level so he could train with him, but with each training session he knew that it would be harder, as Godrin would continue to increase his power with each session until he reached his level.

Turning over on his side, he slowly and reassuringly began to get to his knees and face Godrin who stood towering over him.

"You are doing well Cammi, better than I anticipated" said Godrin.

Cammi chuckled then rose to his feet, and got into fighting stance again ready to fend for himself again with Lalaith and her sister, Linastasia watching from the sides as he fought.

A knock at the door awoke the slumbering child and the door opened with Meloni appearing by Isabelle's side. The young cub buried herself underneath the mass of blankets and pulled them around her tighter and she inwardly shivered despite the warmth of her bed. Her eyes still remained close not wanting to open them, and she sucked on her thumb, which had found its way to her mouth.

She could feel a few strands of hair pulled away from her face and tucked behind her ear, and she opened her eyes to look at her mother. Her mother was not angry like she expected but was more concerned than anything, and she crawled into her arms that were open for her, and she felt them close about her, making her feel safe. She could feel her mother stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth, and she nuzzled into her mother's shoulder, she closed her eyes.

"Cammi" she whispered

Meloni smiled and continued to stroke Isabelle's hair. It was funny to see how in so little time how close the two siblings were, they were inseparable.

"Cammi is safe, Isabelle" Meloni whispered loud enough for Isabelle to hear.

Isabelle said nothing in reply, just stared around the room looking at nothing in particular and she heard a click of a door being closed in the next room and she knew her father was home.

"Where's Cammi" she asked at length.

"Training with the guardians" replied Meloni smiling.

"Sky" said Isabelle and pointed to the sky as if to prove her point.

Meloni's grinned widened and she chuckled as she pulled her daughter closer to her and hugged her "No dear, in another realm far away from here"

Satisfied with that answer, Isabelle snuggled closer to her mother and closing her eyes she fell back to sleep just as she heard the door to her room open, and felt her father's gloved paw stroke her hair.

His training finished for the time being, Cammi sat seated next to Lalaith at the round table surrounded by all the other guardian's angels, and he turned to face Godrin. The middle age guardian raised his head, where his chin had been resting on the tips of his fingers and he smiled down at his brothers and sisters, then his gaze shifted and landed Cammi.

"It is time" he said solemnly.

His brow furrowed and Cammi looked at Godrin confused then said "Time for what?"

A hand raised by Godrin silenced any further questioning from Cammi and the guardian let his hand fall.

"It is time Cammi…for you to be tested"

"The Sword Of Justice" Cammi scarcely whispered.

"Yes Cammi, you have trained under me long enough, now is the question of 'Are you ready?'" stated Godrin.

"I…I don't know" Cammi honestly replied slightly nervous.

The aged guardian smiled warmly then stood from his place and he allowed himself to spread his wings out, a blue aura instantly surrounding him and he lifted himself off the ground and hovered across the table and over to Cammi, he said

"Either way we choose to do this Cammi, Altanion will still be far more powerful than you" he said and Cammi nodded.

"Do you understand Cammi Gummi that this test is all about strength, courage and willingness to prove if you're strong enough to fight Altanion and sacrifice your life for everyone else?" Godrin stated solemnly.

"Yes" Cammi replied softly.

"Then take my hand, and we shall see if you can prove yourself" said Godrin and he offered his hand.

Cammi stared blankly for a moment at the hand offered to him by Godrin, then slowly and reassuringly he raised his eyes from the angel's hand to meet his eyes and he saw the seriousness there. His eyes falling back down to the hand offered to him, he clasped his hand with his own then in the next instance the whole Council disappeared leaving the room empty.

Meloni thumbed through the pages, bored. She and Cammi's friends had been searching for many days and still found nothing and she was sure that if they didn't find anything soon, she'd go insane this whole thing with Altanion was driving her nuts.

Now usually Meloni was a calm and patient gummi but with each passing day they were lacking and her patience was now wearing thin, at still finding nothing in there search on Spirits.

They had been searching since the first attack on the castle on Gummadoon by Altanion trying to figure out what his weakness was, but every time they came up with nothing.

Sitting back in her chair, she stretched her muscles then resumed her attention back to the task at hand, translating the alien language.

When they arrived the first thing Cammi knew was that they were in a different part of the realm, though he couldn't understand why he was here, there was nothing, except for the clouds which drifted and lingered about in the sky above them.

He noticed that all the guardian angel surrounded him and Godrin and wondered what the commotion was about when two of the angel's moved aside revealing to him an altar which he'd never seen before, before him laid a path.

Examining the path itself it was not what Cammi would of expected with clouds or bridges no, this path was invisible to him, and he looked up to the angel like they were crazy but then thought about it, they had wings to be able to cross what did they expect him to do, jump, and hope that he reached the other end.

Looking slowly back up to the head of all the angels, Godrin sensed what Cammi was thinking, and spoke suddenly

"Please, go ahead"

Blinking with surprise, Cammi replied with disbelief "What! Are you nuts?!"

Suddenly several sniggers, and outright laughing were heard behind Cammi, and he frowned, as he turned round just in time to see Lalaith try and keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Enough!" drawled a deep voice, whom Cammi recognised instantly was Godrin, and notice all the angels fall silent.

Seeing Lalaith become serious again, though her eyes still contained her mirth, Cammi shifted his eyes back to the altar where laid the sword which would strike Altanion down, and he instinctively let his hand fall on the hilt of his sword by his side. Taking a deep breath he knew they wanted him to go first, but he wasn't going to prove himself an idiot and jump across.

Silently praying that he would make it to the other end, he closed his eyes, then raising his foot he proceeded to take a step forward. Leaning forward to take his first step, Cammi felt everything go in slow motion, as he took his first step ready to fall into nothingness, since he could not see the bottom except darkness. Reaching forward, he could feel himself falling further, when his eyes then snapped open and he stumbled forward, practically almost falling flat on his face, and he could have sworn that he heard some of them sniggering only to fall silent once again.

Still stumbling, he finally regained his balance as he turned to face the guardian angels and noticed straight away Lalaith's smirk and her barely contained her mirth. Gazing at each one in turn he was surprised to see Godrin's eyes flash dangerously at Lalaith and turn a dark violet, then resume back to their original colour seeing Lalaith contain herself and become serious again.

"He has passed the first test" said Linastasia solemnly breaking the silence that had bestowed upon them.

Cammi looked up and at each of the guardian clueless, when Lalaith suddenly stepped forward him.

"Believe in yourself, Cammi and have faith"

Not daring to speak, he gave a curt nod then felt his attention immediately drawn back to the altar where the sword lay. He could almost feel it's power radiant off, and he suddenly wished nothing more than to hold it, but resisted. He would not be foolish as to stride up and simply pick it up when it was obvious that it was enchanted.

Reclining his neck, he looked towards Godrin whom had hardly spoken a word since they had arrived, and saw him nod his approval. Nodding his approval too, he swiftly resumed his attention back to the altar. Walking the few steps until he stood before the small flight of stairs, Cammi took to examining the stairway, trying anything to calm his drumming heart, he was so nervous!

He was sure he must look a wreck, and he could feel his body shaking slightly with the adrenaline coursing through him. Clenching his paws into fists, he grinded his teeth together as he tried to control himself over his actions. Shaking slightly until he finally felt that he had control over himself again, he lifted his eyes up from the stairs to stare at the altar again.

Just staring at the altar where the sword lay, Cammi suddenly felt a desperate surge of longing rise up within him to hold it again, and he took a step forward towards the altar, only to slam his face into thin air.

"Why, you have faith Cammi, you must also have the will to help others in despair" a wise voice interrupted the silence, and he found the voice of the owner to be Loucielle.

Nodding in acknowledgment, Cammi turned to face the flight of stairs again, and inwardly could've smacked himself. He had been so content on thinking about the sword, which laid on the altar that he had forgotten for a moment that he was being tested.

His face becoming a mask of determination, his eyes hardening making him appear somewhat older, Cammi thought about all the gummies he had helped saved when he fought Tarquan, and the gummies he wished to help now, and attempted to take the first step.

Successfully managing the first step, Cammi felt a slight discomfort as he presumed what he passed was some sort of barrier. Taking the next step up, Cammi was surprised to find this step much easier than the first one, and he continued his small journey up the stairs, the feeling of discomfort becoming less and less, and his thoughts remained on the gummies he wished to help.

Reaching the top of the stairs Cammi turned to face the guardian angels, and not seeing them at the bottom of the stairs he raised his head where he saw them floating above him, their wings spread out, and their eternal light shining all around them, and he felt as though he had never seen a more beautiful scene as it was now.

"He had passed the second test" Linastasia smiled warmly at Cammi.

"His will to help others in despair is strong" said Loucielle and he locked eyes with Cammi and smiled, causing Cammi to smile back.

"Now the final test stands before you Cammi…are you ready?" asked Lalaith solemnly.

Cammi nodded eagerly, and he let his eyes rest on the sword before him. Immediately he felt the sense of longing, to pick it up and run his fingers along the cold steel yet he could feel something holding him back.

Staring long and hard at the sword he could feel the eyes of the entire guardian council on him, especially Godrin's, and he debated whether or not to pick it up. It looked so fragile, and precious to be picked up yet he could feel the power it radiant, drawing him closer, tempting him.

Silence reigned in the realm, so quiet that Cammi thought they could hear a pin drop from a mile away, and a whisper echoed among the realm.

Cammi looked up expectantly, thinking that one of the guardians had spoken, and he looked at each one in turn, but they said nothing, only remained to stare at him, and he felt uneasy under their constant gaze.

There it came again, the silent yet gentle whispers, whispering his name and Cammi looked frantically round himself wondering where it was coming from, and seriously began to debate whether he was going crazy.

Then it came again, only stronger and clearer and Cammi's eye fell on the sword which although faintly began to glow, and he felt his jaw sag, and his eyes widen.

"Cammi"

The sword whispered his name again, and Cammi came back to reality snapping out of his trance, and he slowly stepped up to the altar, daring for something to happen, but nothing came.

His thoughts then fell back on his family, as he thought about each one, then his first meeting with Altanion flashed before his eyes and Cammi visibly tensed, and grinding his teeth, his eyes turning into slits and he turned away from a moment feeling anger course through him.

"A Knight is sworn to valour

His heart knows only virtue

His blade defend the helpless,

His might upholds the weak

His words speaks only truth

His wrath undoes the wicked"

Cammi involuntarily gasped, and his eyes widened hearing those words in his head, and he knew it had to be his reincarnate, Derrum.

His hand outstretched above the sword, he let his hand fall on the blade and felt it's coolness, and he closed his eyes in remembrance. Lifting his hand again, he let it rest on the hilt of the sword, then wrapping his fingers round it, he lifted off the table.

Holding the sword in front of him, pain etched on his face, and Cammi could feel his right hand holding the sword, burn. Grinding his teeth together, he tried to ignore the pain, but it was becoming unbearable and Cammi yelped releasing the sword in his hand and it fell and hit the ground with a clang which seemed to echo among the clouds of the realm for would be countless miles on end.

Seconds later the ringing amongst the clouds ceased and all that remained to break what would be silence was Cammi's ragged breathing, he covered his hand with the other close to his chest, and he closed his eyes and wondered why the sword had burnt him so.

"Do not be hasty, Cammi" Telequentin said softly.

"You underestimate the powers of the sword, Cammi" said Linastasia her voice stern.

"But why then did it burn?" asked Cammi.

"Because you are not yet ready, Cammi" said Loucielle solemnly, and he closed his wings about him.

"Ready….for what?" asked Cammi clearly confused.

"While your will is strong, Cammi, stronger than many I have ever seen since Derrum Gummi himself was here. You are willing to help those out in despair; you have already sacrificed many things that which a mortal desires Cammi, to keep your loved ones safe. But would you be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice Cammi, to guarantee the safety and peace for many a generation to come?" asked Godrin, his tone grave.

Cammi was left speechless, and it began to sink in, that if he did this, he may never see his family again, or do the things that he had always wished to do, instead he would die saving the world.

Crestfallen, Cammi stared at the enchanted sword on the floor, and he wondered what he would sacrifice more, the sword or his life. His brow furrowed and he appeared troubled when a sweet yet grave voice of Linastasia's interrupted his thoughts.

"You're family is in grave danger…you must go to them"

Immediately Cammi attention was gained, and the angels nodded to confirm Linastasia words, and he looked at them with a newfound determination and gripped his own sword on instinct.

"I understand, Cammi if this is all a bit overwhelming for you, but until the next time we meet…go and save you're family" stated Godrin and he raised his clenched fist up to his face, then slowly allowed his fingers to uncurl, opening his hand, and a celestial light emitted from his palm, and swiftly engulfed the entire realm, and Cammi shielded his eyes from it's brightness.

The next, Cammi opened his eyes, he found himself back in Gummadoon, in an old abandoned corridor near the Councillor's Tower, and remembering Godrin's words, he ran towards the Councillor's Tower without another moment to spare.

Encountering no-one on his way, Cammi charged through the entrance and down the long aisle, he saw many gummies at the other end, they're back to him when he spotted his father.

"Dad!" he screamed gaining everyone's attention, and he saw all his friends looking at him, as he drew closer to them.

"Cammi?" Sir Plucki replied surprised to hear his son, and he stood before him, panting for breath.

Cammi didn't reply straight away, instead he began to scan everyone's faces, the wheels turning in his head and he counted them off then sighed a huge relief when everybody was here.

Nobody spoke a word for they could tell that the way Cammi was looking at them, and searching their faces, that something was not quite right.

"What's wrong?" asked Sir Cubbi anxiously.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and realised that someone was amiss, and his eyes widened when he realised whom, and he could feel the evil's presence growing.

"Where's…my…mother?" asked Cammi afraid of what the answer would be, and prayed that she wasn't alone.

"She's in the library, Cammi, se-, CAMMI!" called Sir Plucki, and watched as his son disappeared out of sight.

TBC…

Plz review and tell me what you think?


	25. Deception

Deception

Part XXV

Torches blazed and alit the room and it cackled away its heat soothing and warming.

Sounds of pages being turned over echoed among the stone-walls of the library, Meloni sat at a huge table with books stacked high, the pastry by her side, and she skimmed through the books for anything she could find to help defeat Altanion.

Yawning, she rested her head in her hands, and stared down at the pages wishing she knew what Altanion's weakness was. Reading the ancient language that very few gummies knew, Meloni absent minded traced the medallion on the book with one finger, the other pressed against the book and following the language.

Looking somewhat determined her head then snapped up, a look of pure worry and panic on her face and she sensed something. Turning towards to the window a breeze flew into the room, inwardly making her shiver at its bitter coldness, but she knew…it was Altanion.

Stood up, the medallion held tightly in her grasp, she scanned the room, and jumped when she heard the door to the library slam closed and the sounds of the bolt grinding against the door, leaving her trapped inside with Altanion alone.

Still stood by the table, she held the pastry in hand ready and was glad when she felt the tingling sensation deep inside her, Cammi had returned. Now under Cammi's shielding protection, she knew there was nothing that Altanion could do to harm her and hoped it would stay that way.

A gasp escaped her lips, and she shivered feeling the mist consume her, his touch it was socold.

"Meloni"

She felt her hair stand on ends, her eyes going wide and she tried to stifle another gasp. His voice, it sounded so hollow and cold, and could send shivers down and up your spine and he whispered her name.

"Altanion" choked out Meloni.

Silently cussing herself, she tried to bring herself together and not fear him, though she knew that only a fool would not be, and as much as she hated it she knew her fear shone through her eyes, telling him everything she thought of him.

"You are afraid" he said.

"No" she said her voice stronger.

The mist surrounding her shifted and she saw it move in the space before her, and began to take form. Holding her breath and she could see the outlines of his form through the mist, then it disappeared and she saw Altanion for who he truly was, leaving her speechless.

Altanion smiled at her reaction, and raising his hand placed a finger on her lips to silence her, and watched as she involuntarily shivered under his gaze. Letting his hand fall, he played with one of her golden locks, then all of a sudden she was pressed against him, his hand holding both of hers and pressing them against her lower back, closing the distance between them.

Staring up, wide-eyed at him fearing what he might do, she silently prayed Cammi had sensed Altanion and was on his way over she didn't know how much longer she could stand being alone in Altanion's presence.

"You are brave" he whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?" asked Meloni afraid of that question.

A empty chuckle escape him and his eyes sparkled as he raised his hand and allowed his razing sharp nails to lightly trace her face, make her shiver.

"You" he whispered and she gasped.

"M..m..me" she stuttered out.

"I have been fascinated by you for quite some time" he said lying through his back teeth and stroking her hair.

Meloni despite her dangerous situation scoffed at him, knowing he was lying, he had to be one of the worst liars she'd come across. Even cubs who were hiding things from her could lie better than this when they didn't want to get into trouble. Holding her breathe, the room fell deathly quiet, and she feared what he might do and was thankful when she heard the heavy footsteps charging towards her at an alarming rate, and knew it had to be Cammi.

Struggling against his grasp trying to free herself to buy Cammi some time she tried to distract Altanion from his thoughts, and slip from his grasp, but he had an iron grip on her.

"Join me Meloni, and rule by my side as Queen" he whispered sending shivers down and up her spine.

"Never!" she yelled venomously, and tried to lash out at him, but he still had a hold of her.

"Let me go!" she whispered dangerously low.

Altanion chuckled at Meloni's pathetic feeble attempts to escape him and only pulled her closer to him if that was possible. He then spun her round, pressing her back to him, with one arm snaking round her lower abdomen, the other raising extending one razing sharp black nail and he held it at her throat, just as a pounding came from the other side of the door.

"Stay still if you wish to live" he snarled.

Running along the corridor with all the speed he could muster, Cammi ran past some of the citizens, and raced on towards the library the others hardly keeping up with him he was going so fast. Panic and worry surged through his veins for his mother and he hoped she was okay.

The moment he had returned to Gummadoon he had sensed Altanion and knew he was in the castle, then everything fell apart and his worst fears came a reality and he realised that his most loathed enemy was alone with his mother. Not caring what everyone thought of him at the moment, he reached the library and grasping the doorknob found it locked. Cussing, he pounded on the door and called to his mother but there was no reply. Anger and panic tore through him, and he yelled as he threw himself at the door, the bolt holding the door closed giving out on his first impact. He wished beyond hope that Lalaith was with him right now she'd know what to do, and he threw himself at the door again, the door flying open on his impact and he stood there in the doorway, sword drawn.

Altanion greeted Cammi with a sly smile, and on instinct pulled Meloni closer to him, his claws shining in the light threatening to slice her throat open any moment. Ooo…Cammi waslivid the boy was on fire, anger and hatred shining clearly in his eyes.

"Greetings Cammi, your mother and I have just been having an…interesting conversation" Altanion slyly said.

Cammi gritted his teeth and his eyes flashed dangerously, and he held his sword tightly, and he eyed his mother.

She looked shakened with fear shining through her eyes, and cold sweat running down her brow, then his eyes fell to the bowl she barely held in her hands, she was shaking so much.

Meloni followed her son's gaze that landed on the bowl she held in her hand and she immediately remembered what she was suppose to do. Silently praying she would make it out alive by the end, she raised the bowl slightly and awaited for the right moment.

"Let her go Altanion, she's not your concern" shouted Cammi and he raised his sword as if to prove his point.

"But on the contrary Cammi, she is my concern, AH!" yelled Altanion in fury instantly releasing Meloni.

She had chosen that one moment to throw the paste landing in his eyes, and he furiously began to wipe at his eyes, his skin and eyes burning like fire, and he heard Meloni whisper

"Senum Altanion zummum thum Prisno ocknum …

TRANSLATION: Send Altanion to the Prison of light eternal

"No!" Altanion lashed out, his hand connecting with Meloni's jaw and she went skidding along the floor and hit the wall.

His mother unconscious Cammi continued on with her work "Senum Altanion zummum thum Prisno ocknum oku locum eternal"

Then a strong gush of wind entered the room from the window and through the door and surrounded Altanion, then moved to the far side of the room, where all the air began to swirl and created an endless black hole. The vortex momentarily swayed then disappeared and Cammi blinked in surprise and the room became still and quiet again.

Altanion still stood there unharmed except he looked greatly unhappy and was scowling which Cammi guessed to usual for Altanion, but still the spell had no effect on him, but at least his mother had tried.

"Is that the best you can do" scoffed Altanion.

Altanion stared at Cammi not at all impressed and he threw his misty cloak over his shoulder and withdrew his own sword.

Cammi waited for Altanion to attack and bared his teeth at him, his grip tighten on his sword feeling it slip through his hands they were so clammy.

Altanion sadistically smiled at Cammi then raised his sword and lunged at him, his sword crashing down on Cammi's the moment he closed the distance between them.

Fighting back against Altanion, Cammi used every ounce of his strength to throw him off, and although he would never admit he was thankful for the training Godrin had given him. He knew that had he not had that training he would be as flat as a pancake by now, and tortured mercilessly. Raising his sword to meet Altanion's next attack Cammi felt himself being thrown against the wall as Altanion threw him across the room.

"You've been training" commented Altanion.

"By Godrin himself" emphasized Cammi with pride and regretted saying that when Altanion crash his sword down on his, and slammed him against the wall.

"Never say that name!" stated Altanion coldly.

"Why what the matter, you're not afraid of him now are you" said Cammi mockingly.

"Grrr…" growled Altanion and he grabbed Cammi by the scruff of the neck and threw him into one of the pillars.

"You'll regret that" stated Altanion venomously.

"Not as long as I live" commented Cammi jest fully.

Sword clashing again, they both forced all their strength into it, and locked eyes with one another, determined to beat each other.

End Of Part XXV

Part XXVI coming soon!

Plz R&R!


	26. Spent sowing a seed of doubt

Part 26

Spent sowing a seed of doubt

Swords clashing and singing, Cammi dodged several of Altanion's blows and gave a few of his own. Lifting his sword he blocked another attack, and was starting to find it increasing difficult to hold him off, Altanion looked like he hadn't come close to breaking a sweat.

Thrown across the library again Cammi felt himself hit the wall hard and he let out a yelp and he slid down onto the floor beside his mother. She was still unconscious but she would be all right, and he wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve. Shakily he stood up again, using the wall for support until he could stand on his own, and he saw Altanion gracefully walking over to him, his sword held high, ready to strike him again.

Cammi tried to raise his sword but found he couldn't lift it and he stared down at it pleadingly wishing beyond hope he had the strength to lift it again, but he was so exhausted. He felt his eyes water but he refused to cry, especially in front of Altanion and he gripped his sword tight till his knuckles turned white.

He stopped in his path, his sword in hand and he gazed at the boy. The boy was faltering, he was tired and he knew it but refused to give in, and Altanion smiled cruelly at the boy. Cammi was strong he could give him that, pity he chose not to join him while he had the chance now the boy would have to die a slow and most painful death.

"Give up Cammi, your no match for me" Altanion smiled triumphantly.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that, huh" Cammi replied.

Altanion smiled at the sight of Cammi, the boy was not going to give in even though he knew he was outmatched, he was going to fight till the end.

He watched as Altanion rose his sword again ready to strike at him, but he was not ready, he still didn't quite process just quite enough strength yet to lift his own sword and Cammi could only watch as Altanion sword descended upon him.

"NO!" a voice broke out, followed by a blast aimed for Altanion.

Cammi stared wide eyed at his enemy thrown across the room, and skidding along the floor, he turned to see his mother laid against the wall, her hand outstretched and she let it drop to her side and she smiled up at Cammi, satisfied at what she had done.

"It seems I underestimated you, Meloni" the two heard a voice penetrate the silence.

They turned to see Altanion now back on his feet, sword in hand, and an ugly sneer on his face.

"Nor will you get away with it" he said and in a split second he raised his hand and sent a fireball her way.

Shock and fear registered on her face, and Cammi felt helpless watching the sight. His strength was very much restored but he still couldn't quite lift his sword, and tears came to his eyes and he watched the fireball draw closer to his mother.

"Noooo!" screamed Cammi and lunged at the fireball.

Adrenaline pumping through his body he raised his sword, and struck the fireball that was only a mere inches from his mother and sent it into the nearby wall, causing the room to shake violently, and Cammi dropped his sword and took his mother in his arms, and covered her and himself from the explosion though once or twice he did outwardly wince and the fire seared his fur. Smoke filled his nostrils and Cammi looked up to see the fire had gone and all that remained was a black mark on the wall, and he immediately stood up, sword in hand, and he saw Altanion walk through the smoke.

"Altanion!" announced Cammi and ran through the smoke and attacked Altanion head on.

Altanion smiled victoriously seeing Cammi coming at him again, and he raised his sword, and their swords clashed again. Cammi strength had returned for the time being, but that would soon disparate, and they attacked and dodge each other, but Cammi was angry.

Angry that Altanion was showing no sign of weakness, angry at what he did to his mother, and angry at himself for nearly letting it happen.

He didn't show it, but he was worried, the boy's strength never seemed to lack and he wondered whether someone was helping him and he smiled at Cammi's anger. Cammi was his only enemy he had ever known to show so much hatred and anger through his eyes and actions, and he swung his sword.

Blocking Altanion's attack he felt the wind being knocked out of him, and looked up to meet Altanion's gaze and saw him smile evilly, baring his yellow stained teeth and he fell to the ground on his knees, gasping for air and Altanion removed his fist from his stomach. Despite that he was out of breath, he could the swish of Altanion's blade cutting through the air, and he raised his sword.

It all happened so fast it came as a shock to Cammi, and he raised his sword to defend himself and felt Altanion's sword crash down upon his with such a force that he could feel his arm shake, and the sound of metal cracking and breaking in two, and his blade fell to the floor with a clank.

His mouthed locked open with no sound coming out, Cammi stared speechless at his sword which lay shattered on the ground. Blinking as if slowly coming back to reality, he raised his head to look at his enemy in disbelief.

"Lalaith" whispered Cammi near despair.

"Pathetic!" roared Altanion in disgust, and he grasped Cammi's hair and yanked him up off the floor to look at him in the eye.

"To think that the supposed legendary knight now bows before me, practically begging for mercy" he laughed in Cammi's face, and shook him, causing Cammi to groan out in pain.

However despite the circumstance and situation Cammi was in, he too laughed and he felt Altanion freeze, his laughter died down, and he looked at him with suspicion wondering what could cause the boy to laugh so.

"I don't beg" Cammi replied in a shocked manner.

He didn't need to say anything, but watch to know that he had hit a nerve, and he saw Altanion's eye glistering dangerously and slowly turn into slits, and he could feel his grip tighten on his hair, and he began to shake in rage.

"Lalaith!" Cammi mentally screamed.

"If you can hear me, heed my words. I need your help. I have fought him with everything I know, and have nothing left to give, so if you can hear me…. please, help me" Cammi pleaded for her to listen, and he tightened his hold on the blade, and it pierced his skin, shedding blood.

Then thrown across the room by Altanion, Cammi skidded and rolled across the floor, until his back came into contact with the wall, he groaned in pain.

"Pathetic!" roared Altanion once more, and he strode over to the boy.

Unable to get up, his body feeling weak, Cammi simply closed his eyes awaiting his fate, and only hoping that Lalaith had heard him, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Standing over the young gummi, Altanion could see that the boy's strength was leaving him, and he watched as young Cammi continued to slip in and out of consciousness. Kicking him in his side, he emitted a small groan from Cammi, and he smiled with glee, that the young boy was in pain, though the sight to him was rather pathetic, the young boy could hardly stand.

Raising his sword in the air, he prepared himself to deliver the last blow and end it all, for it was only then he that he could continue with his plan and finish what Tarquan couldn't.

His sword raised high in the air, Altanion couldn't help but smile cruelly, baring his teeth, and his eyes sparkled for a moment, before then letting his sword descend rapidly upon the young gummi.

Then just as he was enjoying his moment of glory, the supposed legendary knight only seconds to being dead, a light so bright yet so pure shone in his eyes, and flooded the entire room, and his sword stopped in mid air, just above Cammi's head.

Snarling, he instinctively took a step back and he raised his gnarled ghostly hand to shield his eyes from the light, and he raised his sword in front of him to protect himself, though he knew of whom was here.

Livid and infuriated at whom had come, Altanion swung his cloak about him, and he disappeared with a pop, his goal destroyed, though Cammi would pay dearly for the next and hopefully the last time they meet.

A smile appeared on Lalaith's face at her success and she allowed her celestial light to tone down, until nothing remained of her celestial light. But as quick as it had come, the smile soon left her face, and she became serious once more, and she stared at the body of Meloni, Cammi's mother lying unconscious in the far end of the library, battered and bruised. Instantly she knew that Cammi's mother had suffered quite a torture with Altanion, and she let her eyes stray to middle of the room where her dear sweet Cammi laid, in despair. Her eyes turned sad at the resignation on his features, and he too lay unconscious.

Kneeling down so she was at Cammi's level, Lalaith brushed his hair out of his face

"Caso baku ei hu letum, Cammi. Herum ni veru. Caso baku ei hu letum. Donum din ui. Desi taku hope. Petu Cammi. Caso baku ei hu letum"

Sighing, she closed her eyes, and with a pop she disappeared with her two companions, leaving the library empty, save for the mess that had been caused by the sudden battle, and now left the library in a terrible state, with black scorch marks on the wall, bookcases and stairs destroyed into mere splinters, and stone pillar's lay on the floor snapped in two.

TBC…

Translation: "Come back to the light, Cammi. Hear my voice. Come back to the light. Don't give in. There's still hope. Please Cammi. Come back to the light.

Plz R&R!


	27. Purposal?

Part XXVII

Purposal?

Scuttling around sickbay, Lilli was kept busy, and she looked after her two patients whom she found on her way back to sickbay, unconscious on the beds they now slept in. The same day Cammi bravely stood up and fought against Altanion in the library.

Thinking of Cammi, she stopped by his bed and she remembered the discussion she had with Sir Plucki, and she cocked her head to one side and smiled down fondly at him…one day she would tell him how she felt, one day.

Sighing, she carried on her way to do her duty, her heart heavy, and she thought of the day when Cammi would finally be free of Altanion, and she could confess her love to him…yet she wondered with a sense of longing if that day would ever come.

Darkness greeted Cammi, and he felt like he was in some sort of void and he tried to open his eyes, but found that he couldn't, then he tried to raise his hand, only to find he couldn't move his arm, and he felt as if his body had died, and his mind was still alive.

Focusing on his surrounding's, he could hear the medics in the room quietly whispering, though only one gained his attention. Hearing her voice among the medics, seemed to soothe him, and he relaxed again, feeling the darkness claim him, he succumb to the power of sleep.

_Interior Heavenly Realm_

Frustrated and worried, Lalaith paced the chambers of her room, back and forth, and she awaited her brother's arrival.

"Keep that up and there'll be no floor left" commented Tiliquentin, and he materialised in front of her, his face grave with no traces of amusement, and he folded his arms, and peered down at his little sister, concerned.

"What troubles you?" he asked solemnly.

"Cammi" she simply replied frustrated.

A sigh stopped Lalaith's pacing and she looked back at her brother, who looked at her wearily.

"Lalaith" he said calmly. "We have already discussed this. Cammi will be fine, he has been trained by our lord, and we have taught him everything we know, what could possibly be wrong?" he asked wearily that they were having the same argument again.

"I'm not worried about his strength, brother. It's him personally I worry about" she replied, throwing her arms up in the air, clearly expressing showing how frustrated and worried she was.

Surprise etched on her brother's face, at his sister's frustration and how she was acting.

"Then what is wrong with Cammi?" he asked concerned.

"He is in self-doubt, and doesn't believe that he can defeat Altanion, therefore he thinks that he has failed us. Therefore his self-doubt only increases with each encounter he has with Altanion" she replied distraught.

"Then perhaps I could make a suggestion, to put you both at ease" said Tiliquentin, solemnly, yet calm.

Interior Gummadoon 

Darkness greeted Cammi, again and he wondered how much time had passed since his encounter in the library. Frustrated with the darkness, he wanted to see if his family was alright, and he tried to move to sit up, only to find that his body was numb and he couldn't move. Mentally cussing himself for how weak he must look he tried to bend his fingers, but they wouldn't, and he tried again, more determined to do something, and very slowly he found that his body was starting to respond to his command, and his fingers little by little curled into his hand, forming a fist, his other hand gripping the sheet.

Relieved that he was able to move at last, he opened his eyes, but immediately shut them again, the light stinging his eyes, and he opened his eyes again, to the familiar sight he could only guess to be sickbay. Grimacing at the thought of being in sickbay, yet again, he threw the sheets aside he climbed out of bed, and he stood, swaying from side to side for a moment, a bit but was soon able to gain his balance and he wondered where the medics were, not seeing any around.

Must be somewhere else he thought, and he wandered over to the window.

"I'd wondered when you would wake up, Cammi" said Lalaith solemnly, and materialised in front of Cammi, and took pleasure in watching him jump, then scowl at her.

"Lalaith" he said, defeated "I can't do it".

"Do what?" she asked solemnly.

"I can't do it, Lalaith. What you have asked me to do, I can't do it, I don't have the strength nor the power" he said miserably.

"No, Cammi" she soothed "You do have the strength"

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you are the only one with the strength and power to fight him" she replied.

"Why, not Godrin, or yourself?" he asked curiously.

"For several reasons Cammi, but I shall not names them all, only that technically we angels should not be here, that is why we have made an exception, but even then we can only give advice, we can't participate." She replied solemnly.

He nodded understanding, when Lalaith spoke again.

"You must understand, Cammi, that if you don't fight Altanion, then you will all fall into darkness, and forever be in slavery of him…Cammi, is that what you truly want for you and your people." She said, though she already knew his answer.

He shook his head sideway, not believing, and he stared into her eyes. "No, but I still can't fight him"

"Why?" asked Lalaith curious.

"Because…because I failed you" he said, shame apparent in his eyes. "I failed you all that day in the library".

"How so?" she asked.

"I couldn't stand up to him, Lalaith, he was too strong, and I failed you. I couldn't defeat him." He whispered.

"No, Cammi you haven't failed" she said smiling.

"Why, Lalaith, why do you say that?" he asked, his chin dropping onto his chest.

"Because" she said reaching out her index finger, and lifting his chin from his chest, so he could look her in the eye. "It's true"

Thinking of a good way to approach this, Lalaith said.

"Cammi, are these gummies alive" he nodded not sure where she was leading this.

"And have Altanion defeated you, yet" she questioned.

He shook his head sideways and she smiled "Then you haven't failed"

"Now that we have discussed that, I do have a suggestion which may help you" she said, and she let her hand fall and noticed that she now had Cammi's full attention.

"What is it?" asked Cammi curiously.

"I have the power to bind myself to you, Cammi, becoming one with you in both mind and soul, so that I may be able to give you my energy, thus making you more powerful, and more Altanion's match." She said.

"But would you for whatever reason be able, to separate yourself from me?" asked Cammi timidly and somewhat uneasy.

"Yes, Cammi" replied Lalaith.

"Then I'll do it" he replied sternly.

A few hours later 

After several of hours of talking with Lalaith, Cammi was able to sneak out of sickbay and to his room unseen, and he changed into a new set of clothes, and his hand clasped tightly around the ancient book he still had shrunk in his pocket. If his mother ever found out that he'd had this book, she'd kill him, and he dismissed the thought not wishing to think about his mother's temper, but rather the training he would soon indulge in again.

Sneaking out his room, and creeping around the castle in the shadows, he soon found himself in the familiar part of the castle and he stood in what he claimed to be 'the secret hiding place' in the training grounds. It was the perfect place to be he thought when he wanted to be train, think or just simply be alone, and he sat down against the wall, pulling out the book, and enlarging it to the book's proper size, and he began to study the contents.

Sat there reading, he was oblivious to the amount of time that had passed, or the citizens outside who seemed to be increasingly worried about something, and he sat on the cold floor, engrossed in the book he had, not budging when he heard someone cough, he looked up to see Lalaith, standing before him, amused.

Closing the book he had in his hands, he shrunk it again, and put it in his pocket when he turned to look at Lalaith, he noticed the idiotic smile she had on her face.

"What?" questioned Cammi, suspicious as to what Lalaith was up to.

"You do realise, Cammi that you have spent the last three hours studying, and in all that time, left your family out of their heads with worry to where you've disappeared off to" she said with mirth and watched as Cammi expression changed to that of fear and panic.

"One would think that Altanion had kidnapped you" she said, and Cammi snorted, causing her to smile.

Everything went silent for a moment, when Lalaith whispered "Our Council wish to speak with you again soon, before the final battle begins"

Cammi nodded understand, he had known since he had left the heavenly realm, that they would meet again soon.

"And I wanted to give you something" she said smiling watching for any reactions from Cammi, and she brought forward the object from underneath her wings, and she held it out in front of her for Cammi to take.

"But I…it broke" whispered Cammi in awe, and he ever so softly touched the newly made silver blade.

She smiled at his actions and said "I knew how much you treasured this sword, Cammi, after all you did make it, so I took the liberality/liberty of repairing it for you."

"I…thank you" he whispered and he accepted the sword from Lalaith, and he wielded the sword again.

Lalaith left happy, that Cammi was content, and she evaporated leaving Cammi on his again, but not before leaving something that was requested by the Council in the room.

Wielding the sword again, Cammi hardly noticed that Lalaith had left, and he swung his sword round in an arc, happy and content, and he did a couple more swings, happy that he was one once again with his sword, when he came to strike, his froze and the blade stopped in mid-air, and Cammi stared wide eyed as his eyes feasted on the object before him, and he felt for sure that he was hallucinating, but then as suddenly as it had come, it had disappeared, and he blinked a couple time, trying to determine what it was that he was…it couldn't be the Sword of Justice that he just saw, was it?

End of Part XXVII

Please tell me what you think?


	28. Merge my soul and make me anew

Part 28

Merge my soul and make me anew

Laid on his bed, and staring up at the ceiling, Cammi wondered when Lalaith was going to see him again, and he let his eyes travel round his room. He had just recently told the Council of Lalaith's suggestion and that he had accepted. The Council had at first appeared baffled, but understood that this was Cammi's choice to make, and they prepared for the final battle to come.

Fingering the pendant around his neck, he knew it had been a week since his encounter with Altanion in the library and also knew that it couldn't be too long before Altanion reached the final straw and openly attacked them again. The final battle was breaching he could feel it, and knew that only one of them would come out alive in the end.

His thoughts came to an end, and he sat up when a knock sounded on the door, and before he could do anything or give an answer, the door opened, and he felt his heart skip a beat, when Lilli entered his room, and closed the door behind her.

This past week the medics had been checking on him since his encounter in the library and since two days ago, he came into sickbay severely injured carried by Lalaith herself who surprisingly had a few cuts and bruises, and her once silver glittered dress, now covered in black soot The only explanation the medics had received was that there had been a accident in training.

Well that was true thought Cammi, but what had really happened was that he had been training with Lalaith in his secret room, and had decided to try one of the new spells he had recently learnt from the ancient book, he just didn't know it could only be used outdoors.

Watching as Lilli approached him somewhat nervously, he wondered where the other medic that usually attended him was, and knew she was probably busy elsewhere. Not that he didn't mind Lilli he just sometimes felt uncomfortable around her, and he laid back down on the bed, and allowed her check over him.

She began to unbutton his tunic with trembling hands, and he closed his eyes trying to restrain himself from doing anything, and he could feel her open his shirt, and he gripped the sheets and took a sharp intake, and her hands were on his chests, examining his injuries.

Minutes ticked by, and Cammi began to find it increasingly difficult to stay in control, and decided to distract himself.

"How's the research going?" he asked.

"Nothing new" she replied, concentrating on the burn, which seemed to have mostly healed.

"You seem to be fine, now, the burns have healed nicely, though I wish you would be more careful in training" she said timidly, stepping back, causing Cammi grin sheepishly, and he sat up and stood from the bed, buttoning up his tunic.

"How fares my mother?" he asked jest fully, the sparkle returning in his eyes.

"Your mother fares well, and is as stubborn as always, Cammi Gummi" she replied amused.

"And how are you and Stanney?" he asked, flinging on his cloak.

"What do you mean?" asked Lilli bewildered.

"Well, you two are together aren't you?" asked Cammi confused.

"No" replied Lilli chuckling.

"But…I thought-" said Cammi when Lilli placed her finger on his lips silencing him.

"No, Cammi, Stanney and I are not together, never have been, and never will" said Lilli smiling, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Why?" asked Cammi curious getting the better of him.

She sighed and stepped back from him, crossing her arms "I see Stanney almost like a brother, I could never have and I don't love him in that way"

"Lilli, I'm sorry" replied Cammi and surprised both himself and Lilli and he pulled her into his arms, and embraced her.

"Don't, it's not your fault" she replied wrapping her arms around him, and pressed her cheek against his.

He didn't know what had possessed him to embrace her, only that he was thankful and wished that it could stay like this for eternity, and he breathed in the familiar smell of roses that could only belong to his angel, and he was brought out of his trance when she sniffed against his shoulder. Pulling back slightly he looked her in the eyes, where he could see the tears gathered and threatened to spill, and he raised his hand intending to wipe the tears away, instead found himself caressing her cheek and staring lovingly into her eyes.

She didn't seem to flinch under his touch he noticed, instead moved against his hand, and he felt his breath caught, at the knowledge and love in her eyes for him.

Lilli however wished that Cammi could stay here in Gummadoon, as she was afraid that she may never see him again and she shivered under his intense gaze, and felt him pull her closer to him, and she swore that the room had gotten warmer.

"Cammi, --" she whispered but he cut her off with his finger on her lips.

"Shh. Don't say anything" he whispered soothingly, then leant forward, intent on kissing her, and she closed her eyes waiting to receive the kiss, when a knock sounded on the door, interrupting the couple.

Cammi pulled back, as if suddenly realising what was happening, and he took a step from her, and she opened her eyes, he felt a pang in his heart at the sadness he saw in her eyes, and the tears cascaded down her cheek.

The door opened to his room, and a knight entered in the doorway, and Cammi could see the look of confusion on the young knight's face, feeling as though something was amiss.

"Cammi, the Council wish to see you" he delivered his message then with one last glance at the couple, departed.

Alone again, the two stared at one another, before Cammi broke eye contact, picking up his sword on his bedside, and attaching it to his belt.

"I have to go" whispered Cammi disappointed, and he walked past her, trying to avoid the urge to sweep off her feet, and run off together, instead he walked out the door, and disappeared down the corridor, regretting that he wasn't able to tell her those few words he had so wanted to do for a long while now.

Moping, he wandered the corridors lost in thought, until he heard Stanney calling from behind him, he snapped back to reality and waited for his friend to catch up, and the two then headed towards the Councillors Tower.

Entering the tower, Cammi saw that Lalaith had yet to arrive, and he turned to face his family and friends, scrutinizing them, and taking in every last detail of their faces, looking at them as if it was his last, and he felt the familiar breeze swirl and Lalaith appeared beside him.

He honestly did not know whether he would survive the battle, so he took every opportunity he had, to spend it with his family and friends and he tear'd his gaze away from them and turned to look at Lalaith.

"They are waiting" was all she said, then placed her hand on his shoulder, and with a flash, they were gone.

Interior Heavenly Realm 

Apparating in what Cammi thought to be the Heavenly Realm, and he began to sway on his feet, feeling a slightly dizzy, and he felt Lalaith's arms surround him, her wings closing around them, and immediately he felt a sense of calmness and peace sweep over him, and he relaxed in her arms.

He couldn't remember feeling like this last time he came, but then he had been unconscious to Isabella transferring her powers to him, which he still thought to be incredible.

Feeling the dizziness subside he pulled back from her arms, thanking Lalaith, and she smiled opening her wings, and he turned slightly surprised to see all the Council surrounding him, and his eyes fell on Godrin.

"The final battle draws near" stated Godrin solemnly. "Are you prepared"

"Yes" replied Cammi.

"Cammi" he heard his name being called and he turned to face Linastasia.

"The pendant, do you still wear it?" she asked somewhat seriously and agitated.

"Yes" he replied confused to why she would ask for such a thing, and he unbuttoned the top button of his tunic, and pulled out the small pendant.

She seemed relieved for a moment at seeing the pendant, then spoke again "Never take it off, Cammi, for it will aid you greatly"

He nodded again understanding her words, and he tucked the pendant away again, when a deep, mellow voice from behind him, startled Cammi.

"I assume by now, that Lalaith has told you of the suggestion?"

"Yes?" replied Cammi and he turned to face Telequentin.

"And what is your decision on the matter?" asked Loucielle.

"I accept" replied Cammi.

"So be it" he heard Godrin say, and watched as the elder guardian angel looked up into the endless blue sky. "Let the transformation begin" he said.

Unsure of what was happening he saw Lalaith approach him, then place both her hands on either side of his face, and he looked at her uncertain as to what she was doing.

"Follow what I do" he heard her command, and he obliged, placing his hands on either side of her face, then leaned his forehead against hers.

She whispered a few words, but they were spoken so softly, he didn't hear them, when a flash emitted from their joined foreheads, he immediately tensed, and felt Lalaith do the same, and their grip on one another tightened, he closed his eyes against the brightness, trying desperately to stop pounding of his head.

Steadily the pain intensified and Cammi tried not to dig his claws into her, and he fell to his knees, Lalaith following him, and he grit teeth, grinding them, at the unbearable pain and he felt their two minds bond to become one.

The end breaching, Cammi's eyes flew open, and he whimpered, he saw Telequentin's lips move, but couldn't understand what he was saying, only that he then let out a ear splitting scream, and he felt their minds connect and finally become one.

Falling to the floor, the light from his forehead consumed him and he could feel darkness creeping at him, but before blackening out, he stared at the angels, and felt tears come to his eyes, at what he had yet to witness, yet.

Godrin locked eyes with Cammi, and seeing the young gummi laying on the floor in immense pain, he walked towards him, his wings opening in the process.

The first thing Cammi noticed was that Godrin's wings were different from all the other. The other angels wings he knew to be pure white, like wings of the doves, while Godrin were white on the outside he saw they were a light sapphire inside, and almost seem to ripple.

The Angel Lord stood tall and proud, his head held high, and Cammi watched as Godrin came closer to him with each step, until he stood beside him, and he look up, into his eyes, he could easily see why Godrin was the King of all Angels.

Breaking eye contact, he closed his eyes, unable to look in Godrin eyes, for the light and radiance of the lord's eyes shone too brightly; he wasn't able to keep eye contact for long, and he surrended to the darkness that beckoned him.

Seeing the boy pass out, the lord knelt to his level, then reached out his hand, and he pressed two fingers to Cammi's forehead, then whispered a few words, as spirals of blue energy flowed from his mouth and wrapped itself round Cammi's limp form.

Ending his chanting, the energy disappeared, as did the light surrounding the boy, and he stood from the ground, and backed away a few step and he awaited for Cammi to wake.

A few minutes passed by, and a groan emitted from the pile on the floor, and Cammi shook his head slightly, in his sub conscious state, and he began to wake again. His eyes slowly opening, he noticed his sight and many of his other senses to be much sharper than they originally were, and he pushed himself up, till he sat up off the floor, and he stared at the many faces of the Council.

"Hmm, did I forget to tell you that the first transformation, is always the worst" said Telequentin apologetically.

"Bit late for the apology, brother" grumbled the voice of Lalaith from Cammi.

"Wow" whispered Cammi in awe.

"How do you feel, Cammi" asked Godrin slightly concerned.

"Sore and painful" admitted Cammi.

Smiling, Linastasia looked upon the new Cammi who had both Cammi and Lalaith together in one body, and she conjured up a small mirror in a whisk of smoke then handed it to Cammi.

"Do you wish to have a look" she asked.

Accepting the mirror from her, Cammi held it up to his face, and his grew to the size of golf balls, and he took in what he was seeing. His once baby blue eyes, had turned to more of that of a heavenly blue, and his chocolate shoulder length hair, had grown down to his buttocks, with silver streaks in it, and he was thankful that he had tied his hair back that morning.

On further inspection, he looked at his fur to see that, instead of the rusty brown fur, it had turned to more of a dusky brown, with a silver glow, and he smiled and handed the mirror back to Linastastia.

He still felt weird, what's with two people sharing one body and mind, and he could feel Lalaith's presence in his mind, but preferring to stay quiet while he examined the changes of himself.

"I know that this must feel strange for you Cammi, but I would advise that the two of you stayed joined for the time being, until you feel comfortable with one another" said Godrin solemnly.

"And how do we separate" asked Cammi curious.

"Lalaith will show you when it's time, until then, go and be with your family" replied Godrin, his lips up turned, and he held out his palm, and closed Cammi eyes, and the boy disappeared before their eyes back to his own realm.

TBC…

Plz R&R!


	29. In My Heart I Understand

Part 29

In my heart I understand

Materialising in front of the Council, Cammi summarised that a few hours had passed by, and he looked at the faces that stared at him.

"What?" he said, causing several to turn aware, embarrassed they had been staring.

"You look different?" said Meloni unsure.

"Wouldn't you, if you were sharing one body with two people. I'm bonded to Lalaith" he said sarcastically, earning a look from his mother.

"How do you feel, now that the two of you are bonded?" asked Councillor Spinwillow.

"Weird" Cammi admitted "I can feel her presence and thoughts in my mind. Feels like I've got a split personality" causing many to smile at this comment.

"Thank you, for that comment, Cammi" a feminine voice much like Lalaith's sounded from Cammi.

"Gum above, no!" replied Cammi shocked, causing some to snigger, or trying to stop the grin from breaking out on their faces but unsuccessfully.

He had thought that by joining they would only share the same body and thoughts, but it seemed not to be.

"Now getting down to business" said Lalaith again causing everyone in the to hall immediately sober up.

Altanion's Realm 

Buried deep within his sanctuary, explosions rocked the realm, and several boulders were blasted into smithereens, a lone dark figure stood by an ancient book, placed upon a bookstand, the only thing standing in his realm.

Red blood eyes scanned the contents of the book, and he searched for something to help him regain all of his power. He had finally found the one book in his library that he had been searching for, for many days, his pathetic excuse for trolls taking too much of his time, time he did not have, so took up upon himself to find.

Now as held one of the three ancients books he knew were given to the legendary knight, Derrum Gummi by the angel Lalaith, he scanned the contents, searching for anything, which would aid in the final battle, but so far no such luck.

Gummadoon Interior 

Lashing out at his invisible opponent, his sword cutting through the air, Cammi frowned. Training sure was uncomfortable, with another person in your mind.

Swinging his sword in an arc, Cammi continued to train, his only thoughts on the oncoming battle he knew would be approaching soon.

A loud angry rumble in the clouds, distracted Cammi causing him to stop in mid strike, and look up at the sky. One glance at the grey clouds told him a storm was on it way, and he heard the angry clap of thunder sounding in the distance, and he sheathed his sword and strode out the training grounds, the past incident still fresh on his mind, and he rubbed his right hand, where it still burned red, but would return to normal, by tomorrow.

Flashback 

It was midday and Cammi was alone in the training grounds, most of the knights having gone off to do duty elsewhere or to dinner since the gong had sounded not a moment ago, but he didn't join them, instead his eyes were drawn on what had appeared before him.

The Sword Of Justice stood before him, floating in mid air, ready for him to take, but he didn't. Ignoring the voice of Lalaith in his mind, asking him to take the sword, he knelt, taking the time to examine the sword closer, since he hadn't any other opportunity to. The sunlight reflecting on the blade, Cammi thought it made the sword look somewhat holy, and his eyes squinted slightly at its brightness, and he rose to his full height again. 

Reaching out, until his hand hovered above the hilt of the sword, Cammi hesitant, his hand trembling slightly, and he reasoned with his mind, whether or not to take it. Deciding he would, he wrapped his hand round the hilt, and hissed when he felt the familiar hot steel burn his hand, he yelped and he dropped the sword again at his feet, withdrawing his hand to his chest. Glaring at the fallen object he watched the sword disappear in a puff of smoke, yet again he had failed.

End Of Flashback

Feeling depressed, Cammi wondered over to the knight's tower. He would soon need to join the Council, but for now he could have the time alone in peace and quiet, and he climbed the stone stairs, until he reached the top, where he could look out the window and overlook Gummadoon.

Sighing in defeat, Cammi bowed his head, till his chin rested on his chest, and shuddered from the cold draft that swept in. He was disappointed.

Disappointed in himself that he still could not achieve to pick up the sword, even though he knew that the battle was drawing close now. He felt selfish, yet knew that it wasn't easy choice for anyone to sacrifice themselves, so he spent as much time as he could with his family, particularly his father.

He knew that he would be sacrificing himself, and would not be saving just their kind but also many other of this world, from the fate they were destined to have yet he could not find it in himself to do it.

Feeling even more down hearted from when he first came, Cammi descended the stairs, his only wish that when the final battle came, he would be able to do what was right, be it that he was alive or died, anything, as long as their lives could continue on in peace.

TBC…

Plz R & R!


	30. Not Alone

Part 30

Not Alone

Altanion's Realm 

A roar sounded through the lair filled with anguish, then turned into a bitter, empty yet cruel laughter. Finally after numerous days and hours of searching, he finally found what he had been wanting all this time. The spell he had found in the book, allowed him to be restored to his full strength and grant him immune to most spells, but like everything it came with a price. In order for him to do this he had to sacrifice a part of himself, and he had eagerly preceded the ritual, that was not yet complete but almost, now Cammi would have a hard time defeating him. He was sure now that he was going to win, after all what chance did Cammi have he scoffed, he was practically immortal, unless you count one thing that could destroy him, but he dare not mention it, and didn't think Cammi would willingly give up his life, to leave his friends and family behind.

The sword he knew of which the angels kept though he very rarely mentioned it, was the only thing that could kill him, since the sword itself was made of light and possessed many magical power. If struck by it, he would burn, as if on fire, and die a slow and most painful death, one he hoped to give Cammi. Yet as a master of a realm himself much like Godrin he thought with disgust at the name he also knew Cammi could only use the sword if he was willing to die, which he very much doubted he was, he was to sentimental and weak to do such a thing. With this in mind and the sword the only thing able to kill him that Cammi would not be able to use he was almost assured victory.

Now was the time he could avenge Tarquan he thought, as well as rule over the world as he had intended to do many years ago had it not been for Derrum interfering. Why Tarquan did have his ambitions to rule over the world and failed miserably, it made him realise just how alone he was.

Thumbing through the book, he knew he still needed a few more hours to complete the ritual, and decided that soon he and his loathed enemy should meet again, for the last time, and then they shall see in the end, who shall rise and come out as the victor.

Gummadoon Interior 

Sat in the council, they discussed many topics preparing for the upcoming battle, a battle they hadn't since the war with the humans over six hundred years ago, only this one was much more intense, and only one gummi had the power to defeat that evil.

They in the middle of discussing what protection they should use on the castle to protect them from Altanion should he for whatever reason want to attack, suddenly came to an abrupt halt, when Cammi who half through a sentence suggesting a spell they could use, froze, falling out of his chair, his father Sir Plucki catching him before he hit the floor.

Looking into his son's face he saw Cammi's face had gone a deathly pale, his eyes wide, and he seemed to be staring into space.

"Cammi!" he shook him, trying to bring him back to reality, but receiving no response, and he heard someone leave to go and retrieve a medic.

Cammi's mind 

"Cammi" a voice whispered.

"Altanion" Cammi spat "What do you want?"

"Your life" he replied darkly then continued. "I tire of these games, Cammi. Too long have you been fooling around, now I've come to end it?"

"How very thoughtful of you" Cammi muttered darkly.

"Meet me at the white cliffs southwest of here, tomorrow at noon, then we shall see who will come out alive, for there will only be one" snarled Altanion, and Cammi could hear him growl in his mind.

"And if I refuse" spoke Cammi.

"You won't refuse, not if you want your family and friends to suffer. Remember Cammi, I've done it before, I can easily do it again, but they may not be so fortunate to live" he smiled with glee.

Sighing in defeat, Cammi saw no other way out "I have no choice do I".

"You never had a choice to begin with".

Back in Council 

"CAMMI!" his father called shaking him, hoping for a response from Cammi.

Cammi came to suddenly the glazed and far off look in his eyes disappearing instantly.

"Oh, sorry" Cammi said lifting himself into his chair his father by his side just in case a relapse occurred.

"What happened Cammi?" everyone seemed to ask suddenly at once.

They noticed he looked tired and weighed down, but his eyes rose to meet them as he voiced much stronger than he felt, "Altanion has forced the final confrontation"

Silence fell heavily in the room there was not a sound save the beating of ones heart in there own ears. A whole five minutes passed as everyone seemed to adjust to the information, they had known this day would come, they just didn't want it yet, not ever in fact, but at last it had come.

"When? Where?" asked Sir Plucki finally breaking the silence.

"The cliffs south of here at midday tomorrow" he answered weakly.

"Tomorrow" some murmured in shock as Cammi abruptly rose and left.

"Cammi, wait?" said Meloni.

Cammi stopped in the doorway and turned his head slightly, his eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill over and course down his cheeks. His eyes were sad and old, wizened beyond years. No this was not Cammi they knew and loved, but Derrum old and wise grieving that one so young should face such evil.

Meloni opened her mouth to speak but no words came out as Cammi her only son walked away.

"Let him go" she heard the soft words in her ear and strong arms embraced her.

"It shouldn't be this way" she whispered turning in his embrace. "He's not ready"

"He's as ready as he can be, he's trained extensively, the ancient knight has awoken in him and Lalaith helps guide and power him, there is no more to be done" Plucki answered.

"But he's so scared and alone" Meloni said sobbing into his tunic.

"No, not alone" Plucki answered soothing and stroking her hair.

Night fell and there was no sign of Cammi, he'd not been seen or spoken to anyone it appeared as Sir Plucki looked for him. It was late and he wished to speak, maybe comfort Cammi in some way before he retired for the night. He'd searched high and low for hours and asked every gummi he came across, but still his search proved fruitless. He currently now sat on the edge of one of Gummadoon's many fountains contemplating that if Cammi didn't want to be found then he wouldn't be until he was ready to reveal himself. It was during his musing he the sudden presence of another next to him and saw Cammi materialise next to him.

"Hello, father" said Cammi.

"Good evening, Cammi" Plucki answered.

Silence fell, not unpleasant as Cammi gazed into the presently still waters of the fountain his father looking on. It remained this way for several minutes before Cammi eventually looked up and voiced his question.

"How did you cope, father?" asked Cammi. "With your battle against Zorlock, the Aerials, the Spinister and the Humans. How did you cope?"

"Magic and weapons can see you through most times Cammi" he started.

He was unsure how to answer. Oh, sure he could tell him each tale and there defeats but this was not really what Cammi needed to hear of what he truly wanted to know, what he did want was to know whether there was anything else.

"It in times like these when everything seems so destined to fail just remember, there's always hope and faith"

"Hope……faith" Cammi repeated unsurely.

"You can only win if you have hope for a brighter day and better tomorrow Cammi and to see these days renewed and peaceful. You can only win if you have faith in yourself"

Silence fell again, both lost in their thoughts, when Cammi seemingly smiled.

"That comforts me much" Cammi replied, breaking the silence.

His father seemed to smile at this, happy that he had comforted his son, and turned to see Cammi staring into space.

"We should go in" he spoke at length, snapping Cammi out of his trance.

"Yes, we should" replied Cammi, and the two stood, and left the fountains to return home, together.

Creeping and lurking in the shadows, she followed Cammi, determined not to let him out of her sight. She was sick of not being able to help him, and she'll be damned if she had to stay at the castle…no she had decided long ago now, she was going to help him, never mind what the other gummies thought.

She wasn't going to sit here, twiddling her thumbs, anticipating an answer to who won, she wanted to be there, on the battlefield helping him.

Watching him close the door behind him, she waited a moment, before going back to her room, and she silently crept back, hoping that she wouldn't be caught.

Morning came to quickly for everyone's liking since they knew that in a few hours, the battle was going to take place, and everyone gathered round in the courtyard, near the stables to see Cammi and a few of the knights off, as they didn't know whether they would ever see them again.

Breaking away from his mother's embrace, Cammi mounted his unicorn beside his father, tears in his eyes, and he took one last glance at his family, smiling weakly at them, hoping to reassure them, before tearing his eyes away from them, and disappearing through the gate along with a few other knights following him, and they set there course for the white cliffs.

She watched them leave through the gates, and waited for them to disappear out of sight, before leaving herself. She had heard that they were going to the white cliff, not that she knew where it was, but having eavesdropped on the Council's conversation, she had a rough idea to where it was and beside she could always follow their tracks. Glancing sideways to make sure no one saw her, she ran into the stables to prepare herself.

A few hours passed with the small group of knights and Cammi travelling, when they finally arrived at their destination, they dismounted their unicorns. Looking at the sky, Cammi estimated they had an hour before we was due to meet Altanion, plenty of time for him to hide his friends.

When the hour was nearly up, Cammi sighed frustrated, since there wasn't anywhere the knights could hide whilst being safe at the same time, so he had asked that they wait by the shore, where the rest of his family would be later, to determine who would come out the victor in the end, and he watched as they left, and disappeared out of sight.

Sighing again in defeat, he tried to think positive and remember his father's words, to have faith and hope, and felt the familiar tug in his mind as Lalaith comforted him, and again, when Derrum seemed to appear.

Hearing the familiar clap of someone appearing behind him, Cammi turned slowly, his eyes suddenly old and wise, and filled with hate.

TBC…

Plz R&R!


	31. The Masters Power

Part 31 

The Masters Power

Silence bestowed the battleground, the two enemies staring into one another's eyes, trying to outstare the other when all of a sudden without warning, Altanion materialised and disappeared into thin air, then appeared, before Cammi, kicking him in the stomach, causing Cammi to be caught off guard, and he doubled over, gasping for air, clutching at his stomach.

"Pathetic. You should know Cammi, that you'll never be able to defeat me, I'm too superior even for the likes of you!" scowled Altanion, back handing Cammi across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Recovering from the shock at being caught off guard, Cammi powered up a fireball, and threw it at Altanion, causing his enemy to back away a bit, to dodge the blast, but it was enough for Cammi to get back up on his feet, sword withdrawn, and ready to attack, and he lunged at his enemy.

Avoiding the sword that had been ready to cut off his head, Altanion threw a death glare at Cammi, and grabbed the boy's right hand, which held his sword, and squeezed so hard, it caused the boy to drop his sword, and he watched for a moment as the boy cradled his hand to his chest nursing his injury, but he was not going easy on the boy. Reaching out his hand, he wrapped one hand round the boy's neck then lifted him three inches off the ground, and he felt Cammi's hands claw at his hand, anything to loosen his grip.

'It was almost too easy' Altanion thought, and smiled with glee as Cammi continued to scratch and claw at his hand, his face turning a dark shade of red and he struggled to breath, when BAM, he felt something powerful collide with him, and he was thrown forward, dropping Cammi in the process.

Landing on the hard ground with a thud, Cammi gasped, and took in huge gulps of air, and he struggled to get his breathing even, then heard the loud crash not far behind him, and figured that Altanion had a not so nice landing, crashing into a pile of large boulders he had seen earlier.

Smiling at the thought, Cammi stood again, and turned to the source, which had seemingly distracted Altanion, and was surprised to see Isabella there.

"Nobody hurts my brother" said Isabella sounded very determined and very angry.

Shocked to see his sister here, he suddenly became angry and shouted. "Isabella, what are you doing here, you were supposed to stay at the castle!"

While it was nice that Isabella had been very concerned about him, he was still worried about the fact she still could've been hurt, and could still be hurt since she was now an open target.

"Isabella, run!" bellowed Cammi, hearing Altanion emerge from the rocks.

Standing up from the pile of rocks, Altanion dusted down his ghostly cloak for a moment, before turning to see what had distracted him. Obviously whoever it was, was very powerful, and he glanced round, and smiled cruelly when he spotted the small brat running away from him. Well he wasn't going to let her get away that easy, and raised his hand, and sent a cold beam at her small form.

His eyes wide with shock and fear, and mouth locked open in a silent scream, Cammi didn't say, only acted and he sprinted with all the energy he could muster towards his sister, hoping above all that he would reach her in time.

"Isabella. Look Out" he shouted, but seemed that she didn't hear, only continued to run, and he watched in shock as the beam shot past him, and descended rapidly towards the small child, he disappeared.

She could've sworn she heard her brother scream her name, and turned to look over her shoulder, but then tripped over a loose stone, and fell flat on her face, scraping her hands and knees. Sitting up, tears evident in her eyes, she turned round fully, and bottom lip trembled, and her eyes widened when she saw the beam aimed right at her. Lifting her arms up, she closed her eyes, in hope to shield herself from the blast, but it never came intact with her, instead she felt the presence of someone in front of her, and opened her eyes to see Cammi, the cold beam fighting against what looked like an electric shield surrounding both him and herself, and her mouth dropped open when the beam rebounded going back full force towards it caster, and she turned towards Cammi who looked just as surprised and confused as she was.

'Wow' was all she thought, and watched in awe at the scene unfolding before her, until Cammi spun around, almost nose to nose with her, but one look at her brother's eyes told her it was not Cammi, but Derrum and he spoke, his voice calm yet stern.

"Run, little one"

She frowned at his use of 'little one' as specially from Cammi, but did as she was told and she ran off leaving Cammi and Altanion behind, and the young boy turned his attention back to battle at hand, and saw just in time as the blast came in contact with Altanion, causing another blast, and smoke to surround him, so he couldn't see him.

Truth be told he was surprised that he wasn't in the least bit harmed by the beam itself when it collided with his shield, but then one glance at his pendant which shone at bright sapphire blue when it came contact told him all he needed to know, and he understood now why Linastasia didn't want him to remove it at any cost. It was a pendant specifically charmed to rebound any spells his enemy threw at him, and Cammi was going to use it to his advantage.

Seeing the smoke fade, he was surprised that no harm was done to him, though he didn't show him that, and he pondered for a moment, why it hadn't done. He knew himself that the beam Altanion sent had been powerful, since Isabella was strong, and very powerful and he was sure that beam would've knocked her out cold, maybe even killed her had it not been for him.

"Lalaith" Cammi called, and was pleased to hear her respond. "How is Altanion able to withstand that blast, I know it was powerful, therefore it should've harmed him yet he seems to be fine, how is this so?" he asked.

"I don't know Cammi, but I don't like it" replied Lalaith concerned.

"I recognise the spell Altanion used" interpreted the male voice of Derrum "But I can't remember what it was used for, but I do remember seeing it in one of my books".

"And I only have two out of the three books, so that must mean that Altanion has the last one" Cammi thought darkly at the thought that Altanion may contain one of his books, when a low growl from Altanion caught his attention ending his conversation with Lalaith and Derrum.

"Amusing as it is to watch you debate with the angels, boy, I have a job to finish" snarled Altanion and emphasised his point by disappearing and delivering a blow to the side of Cammi's head, sending him to the ground again. He was begin to suspect that the angels were connecting some sort of telepathic link to the boy, and he couldn't let that happen now could he.

Angry, that Altanion had once again caught him off guard again, Cammi disappeared also before Altanion could do anymore harm to him, and he appeared behind Altanion delivering a side kick, to Altanion, knocking him forward.

"Filencio" murmured Cammi, sending a ring of fire at Altanion and was pleased to note that it set his cloak on fire, but not for long, as Altanion clicked his fingers and his cloak resumed to normal.

"Oh dear, he used one of the forbidden spells" Cammi scowled for a moment realising that it was Derrum speaking again, and he dodged a blow from Altanion and withdrew his sword again.

'What else is new" Cammi thought sarcastically.

It didn't surprise him in the least that Altanion would do something that was forbidden for a reason, he knew himself that Altanion would do anything within his power to win this war, and so far he was, if Cammi didn't think of something fast.

"No Cammi, this spell was banned for a reason, mainly due to it use" replied Derrum sternly, yet Cammi could sense that he was worried too, and he kept his eyes trained on Altanion, who was also drawing out his sword.

"Why what does this spell do?" asked Cammi slightly nervous.

"It allows them, if the ritual is performed properly to be…immortal" Derrum silently whispered mainly to himself.

"Immortal…you're kidding?!" replied Cammi shocked.

'How was he suppose to defeat this guy, if he was immortal' thought Cammi, but couldn't continue his train of thought as Altanion chose that particular moment, to strike at him.

Raising his sword until it clashed with Altanion's, Cammi tried with all his might to throw Altanion off, but he was just too strong, and he let out a yelp as Altanion hand darted out grabbing him none too gently round his tunic, and throwing him through the air.

Dropping his sword, Cammi curled into a ball, in hope that he wouldn't hurt himself too much when he made impact with the ground, he whimpered as he felt his shoulder object and dislocate itself. Rising to his knees, he didn't have time to react, when a fist collided with his face.

Whimpering, he ignored the blood that slowly trickled from his nose, and he grimaced as he felt the familiar metallic taste in his mouth, he reached his good arm round and swiftly set his shoulder right again, while Altanion seemed distracted. Glancing up, he saw his sword by his foot, and quickly sat up, and had just grabbed the hilt and was about to lift it up, when Altanion stood on his sword, snapping into several pieces, Cammi stared at in shock.

He had let it go when Altanion had broken his sword the first time, but now that Lalaith had repaired it especially for him and what for so that he could break it again. He felt like he was on fire, and he turned his eyes on Altanion, filled with hatred.

However despite the situation going on around them, Lalaith and Derrum couldn't help but smile at Cammi, when his face scrunched up, from shock to murder, and his eyes glared daggers, seeing red, and he cried a war cry, and lunged at Altanion catching off guard.

'There must be a way we can get rid of him' thought Cammi, backhanding Altanion across the face so hard, it caused Altanion head to snap to the side, and Cammi continued to violate him, never once stopping, releasing all the anger he kept bottled up, and he had to admit it felt good.

"There is a way, Cammi" a voice whispered, and Cammi listened to the old and wise knight, Derrum.

"How?" asked Cammi his voice hard and determined, and he stood up from his place on the ground beside Altanion and powered up an energy blast.

"The Sword" Derrum replied.

"No, there must be another way beside that" Cammi fired the blast.

"There isn't, Cammi, and you know that too" came the calm reply of Lalaith.

'NO, there is another way, and I know how' thought Cammi, and smiled with glee that he knew something for once that neither Derrum nor any of the guardian angels knew about.

"SOLUM BINIUM" roared Cammi, it echoed off the cliffs.

"CAMMI" chorused Derrum and Lalaith.

"Problem?" replied Cammi smug, then grimaced as he felt his soul being tied to another, and then as sudden as it came, the feeling was gone and Cammi was left surprised at the feel Altanion's emotions running through him, just as Altanion no doubt could feel his emotions at this very moment.

"What have you done, boy!" Altanion approached Cammi hoping to intimidate the young boy, but Cammi stood his ground, and only stared at him, smug.

"You are not the only one, immortal now" spoke Cammi.

'What?!' Altanion thought confused, how could this be.

"I joined our souls, so that we may feel each other's pain and emotions" said Cammi, with a hint of amusement at his own success, and his grin widened seeing the vein popping out Altanion's head.

"Well, Cammi Gummi, I must say, you are full of surprises" complimented Lalaith and was about to ask where he learnt it, when Derrum interrupted.

"Lalaith, this not the time for questions, but what are you going to do now, Cammi, that you're both immortals"

"This" motioned Cammi, and took off towards the cliff edge, Altanion close behind him figuring out what the boy had done, and what he was about to do.

He didn't know what else to think, but suddenly it seemed that whatever happened next, whether he lived or died he didn't only care, his only though being that the future survived and Altanion was not in it.

All thoughts erased from his mind, he didn't care if his family saw him jump, only that they knew that he was doing it for the greater good, and he threw himself over the edge, but not before an old gnarled hand wrapped itself round his wrist, and he felt himself being jerked and halted from his fall.

Dangling in the air he could many gasps below, and could imagine most of them with horrified expression on their faces, some of them screaming his name, he only knew to be his family calling him, but he didn't advert his eyes, instead his eyes were only on one person.

Looking at Altanion's face, he seemed to all but sneer and spit at him, but Cammi did not mind, instead he smiled, actually smiled despite the situation he was in.

His eyes travelled past Altanion, he looked at whom stood behind Altanion, though he was careful not to let Altanion know he was there.

Standing in all his glory, his wings spread open, the angel lord Godrin stood, with the Sword Of Justice held out to him, a knowing smile on his face, and he locked eyes with Cammi's old and wise ones, filled with tears.

TBC…

Plz R&R!


	32. So much gained and so much lost

Part 32

So much gained and so much lost

The crowd watched in fear and anticipation, unable to tear their eyes away from the scene which was unravelling before thy very eyes.

Sir Plucki comforted his daughter, Isabella, whom by now had turned her head away from the scene when Cammi jumped, and was openly crying into his shoulder. His arm around Meloni's shoulder he feared that she would soon pass out noticing how very deathly pale she had become. Drawing his mate close to him, should she pass out, he turned his attention back to his son, whom at the present moment was still dangling in mid-air.

They had been stunned into silence, the power of speech unknown to them, when Cammi jumped off the edge of the cliff, Altanion close behind him and halting his fall. He didn't understand why Cammi would be sacrificing himself now, after all he had the upper hand and advantage in the battle, something didn't make sense.

Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop or even help Cammi now, he comforted his family, Cammi's choice made, thought it baffled him next when he looked up and saw Cammi smiling…his son was about to die, that shouldn't be his fate, surely he couldn't be happy, could he?

He could feel his arm aching, and starting to go numb from continuously hanging in the air, but he didn't concern himself with that, since he knew that at the end of the day he was going to be hurting a lot more than just his arm, and he glanced over to Godrin again, watching the lord's every movement, careful again to make sure that Altanion hadn't detected him.

For a moment, his shoulders sagged and his eyes drooped, a smile plaster on his face, at last he was going to be at peace, and he opened his again, and smiled with glee and contempt at Altanion, leaving his enemy somewhat confused.

"So this is how it ends" Cammi whispered with contentment.

Looking over to the angel lord again, he gave a curt nod, and then locking his eyes with Altanion, he wasn't afraid by the intimidating look he received.

"The end has finally come" came the old and wise reply of Derrum Gummi surprising himself and Altanion.

"Now!" roared Cammi.

Everything began to happen in a slow motion, Altanion averting his eyes to look at Godrin, temporarily surprised, and watched as he turned from surprise to fear to rage. The same time, Godrin lifted the sword, and launched it through the air towards Cammi.

Momentarily, Cammi began to panic seeing Altanion had recovered and was aiming his hand, an energy ball of some kind powering in his hand to destroy the sword, he knew he had to do something to distract Altanion enough, so the sword could land in his procession.

Relief surge through him that Altanion was distracted and not paying attention to him, and with his free hand, he concentrated all his energy into his hand and was pleased to note a moment later, a fire ball in his palm.

Then in a surge of adrenaline, he released the blast seeing Altanion was about to release his, and quickly covered his face for a moment, while it impacted, emitting a screech from Altanion. Gritting his teeth and wincing at the loud screech, Cammi opened to his eyes, and thanks to his quick reflexes was able to dart out his hand, his fingers wrapping round the hilt of the sword, and pull it towards him before it went over the cliff and into the sea. Twisting the sword slightly so he could hold it properly he was pleased to note that the sword did not burn his hand this time.

Smiling at the blade which seemed to have taken on a blue glow, his face scrunched up into a mask of concentration, his eyes burning with anger and fear.

"Do it, Cammi!" came the reply from Derrum and Lalaith.

Sword raised, he drove it through Altanion, until he could see the blade sticking out the other end, tarnished in black, which he only assume to be Altanion's blood.

"Go to hell!" Cammi said with obvious distaste, looking at Altanion, astonished face, his mouth open in disbelief, that a mere boy had defeated him, then he recovered and turned smug.

"If I die, then you shall die too!" he whispered venomously only for Cammi's ears, then threw them off the cliff, releasing the boy on his way down but was sure to throw Cammi just a bit further, so he couldn't cling to the cliff as his lifesaver, instead fall to his own destruction.

"My work is done, it's over" whispered Cammi to no one in particular, and he descend at neck-breaking speed to the ground, which in fact was the sea below him.

His eyes looking up to the sky, he managed to ignore the anguish cries of his family on the shore; instead he felt the only thing he had wanted to feel for a long time…peace.

"You've done it Cammi, your kind is safe again" came the cheerful voice of Lalaith, while he watched Altanion's form burst into a flame, then turn to dust.

"And now I must face my fate" said Cammi.

"Cammi, what are you doing!" Lalaith called frantic, sensing a new power rising in Cammi.

"I'm sorry, Lalaith, but you shouldn't be with me in this, so I'm setting you free" he murmured softly.

"Cammi, no!" she bellowed, but Cammi paid no heed to her pleas.

"Seperum Lalaith furum mium" he whispered.

They witnessed the defeat of Altanion, and he fell over the cliff with Cammi, engulfed in a flame, then turn into ash, and be swept away in the wind, while Cammi remained to fall.

Many gummies on the shore were openly crying, what they witnessed, others continued to watch in shock.

Then the most extraordinary thing happened and Cammi continued to descend rapidly towards the sea, his face showing the peace and contentment he felt, and sparkles of magic spiralled around his lithe form.

"No, Cammi don't do it!" replied his father recognising what his son was about to do, noticing his son's hair changed from his silver streaked hair to his original brown, and his eyes turn from heavenly blue, to normal baby blue, in a matter of second, before a blast sounded, and emitted in the sky.

His son had separated himself from Lalaith, and there now stood the angel Lalaith in the sky, drained and tired, her eyes sad, while his eyes followed his son, until he heard the distinct sound of his son making impact with a loud splash in the sea, then disappear underneath the water not surfacing.

Panicking the family and friends rushed to the edge of the shore in hope Cammi was alright, but everyone knew the truth what had happened to him, they just didn't want to believe it. But now looking at the place where Cammi had fallen, they knew there worse fears had come true.

TBC…

Plz read and review!


	33. Crystal Tears

Part 33

Crystal Tears

The crowd on the shore stayed for what seemed hours, just standing and staring at the place where Cammi had last fallen, their eyes filled with a great sadness and sorrow. Their kind and many others were safe again, from another evil, but at the cost of another life, who did not deserve to die.

Everyone on the shore knew that since the day Cammi had been born, his life had been in constant danger, always being on alert and cautious of what was going on around him.

Fighting for his life when he was fourteen against Tarquan, and nearly losing his mother and father in the process, then eight years later, fighting against Altanion to protect his kind and nearly losing his little sister.

They turned away from the scene with a heavy heart, preparing to return back to the castle Gummadoon to deliver the good and bad news, when they saw something they least expected…Cammi's body washing up on shore, they immediately rushed towards him. He lay face down in the sand, his face pale, and his eyes closed.

Sir Plucki handed Isabella over to his mate, before proceeding forward towards his son, where Lilli sat beside, hesitant, not sure what to do. Coming to the other side of Cammi, opposite Lilli, he turned his son over, to lay him on his back, then checked for a pulse.

Lifting his head, he looked up to the hopeful gazes of his family and friends and slowly shook his head, Cammi was gone and out of this world.

The poor soul had hardly a chance to live his life, and then when the chance was finally within his grasp it was robbed from him.

Lilli began to cry hysterically, whilst Sir Plucki rose to comfort his family, she fell forward, and cried into Cammi's tunic, his family and her childhood watching on with sad eyes at the scene unfolding before them.

"It's not fair!" whispered Lilli, her voice hoarse from crying.

"You weren't supposed to die" she cried into his shirt, her words muffled.

High above in the grey clouds, a light pierced through the clouds, and there stood the angel Lalaith, the once mischievous, eyes full of mirth, now held nothing but a deep sorrow, and suddenly her true age began to show, and her light fell upon the young gummi, Cammi.

"Lilli's right, Cammi" she whispered "You were never supposed to die"

"But he loved them too much to see them hurt" came the deep husky voice behind Lalaith.

"Very much like you, Derrum" Lalaith smiled weakly.

"True" he stated, a moment silence fell between them.

"Come, Lalaith, there's nothing we can do, only grieve" Derrum said calmly walking away.

"It shouldn't have been this way!" Lalaith spoke moments later, her voice waving slightly, and her eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

The first signs of dusk began to appear in the sky, and the only light shining, which strangely seemed to be settled on Cammi lithe form.

"You stupid, stupid gummi" muttered Lilli into tunic, when she suddenly felt calm, and a sudden warmth spread through her, she bolted back and noticed that Cammi form was glowing golden slightly, and steadily growing brighter.

"I presume that is his magic leaving him, if not already" whispered Meloni to the crowd.

His form now hovered a metre or so off the ground, great magic still at work, then as suddenly as it started it stopped, and his form dropped none too gently back onto the sand.

"Lalaith, what are you doing?" asked Lalaith's brother, Telequentin watching in awe at his sister.

"For your noble and honourable deed, I grant you this" Lalaith whispered ignoring her brother's comment, and she shed one crystal tear, and allowed it roll off her cheek, and cascading down to the earth below.

"What have you done?" asked Telequentin quietly, his voice only a whisper.

"Granted him something he deserves" whispered Lalaith.

The last shed of light disappeared behind the clouds, and the grey clouds began to rumble, and thunderclaps could be heard in the distances.

"Come Lilli, we have to go!" said Sir Cubbi walking forward and attempting to pull her away from his best friend.

"No! Leave me" she mumbled out so only he heard.

The clouds began to spit, and a single raindrop fell on Cammi's brow. Lilli looked up to the sky, and for the first time saw the grey clouds, and cursed the heavens for such foul weather, and cursed them again, for taking her friend and in her heart, her lover away from her.

"You stupid gummi, I loved you from the very start" she whispered into his tunic.

"Hmm….I always wondered about that" came the groggy reply.

"Wha…CAMMI!" shouted Lilli wrapping him in a fierce hug.

"I…can't…breathe" he choked out Cammi said as his family and friends looked on in awe.

"Oh…sorry" Lilli replied smiling broadly and releasing him.

"How is this possible?" asked Meloni.

"Cammi" came a cubs scream knocking the breath from his lungs as it jumped on him.

"I missed you so much" Isabelle said burying her head in his tunic.

"It's good to see you too Isabelle and you Lilli" he said looking into her eyes.

He was more than pleased to notice the blush that stained Lilli's cheeks, taking her hand Lilli looked down at their intertwined hands then back at Cammi who was gazing quite intently into her eyes. Looking back she found herself leaning forward and falling into his gaze just before they slid shut and her mouth met his half way. It felt like a million sensations at once and her heart practically sang with joy, she was finally kissing him. Unknown to them as they'd quite forgotten Isabelle sat on Cammi's knee pulling quite a disgusted face. They parted breathless to the sound of Stanney's whistles and his families approving smiles and cheers. Isabelle climbed off her brother allowing him to stand which he did. He faced the ocean surrounded by his family and friends staring at the space where Altanion had met his end.

"It's over, I'm free" Cammi whispered, staring out to sea, his arm wrapped round Lilli's waist and he pulled her towards him, her hand resting on his chest, and she laid her head on his shoulder, and sighed in contentment.

"Come on, let's go home" whispered Lilli happily.

"Let's celebrate" announced Cammi cheerfully.

"Not until you've seen the medics" stated Lilli, and his face suddenly changed from happy to miserable in a matter of seconds causing a majority of the gummies to laugh at his sudden change of mood.

"What you expect me to let you join the party without at least being checked over" Lilli waved a finger in front of his finger, setting in her medic mode, and making him feel like a small cub again.

"I'm fine, what make you think I'm not?" whined Cammi mounting his unicorn, and pulling Lilli up, to sit in front of him.

"Hmm…let's see, you've been fighting Altanion, then fell off from a cliff and into the sea, then you wash up onshore and momentarily dead, and then you come back to life, how are you alive any how?" said Lilli, ticking off her fingers, and eyeing Cammi suspiciously.

"Oh, Lalaith" replied Cammi knowing that though the answer was short no other explanation was needed.

"You still need to see a medic" said Lilli.

"Do I have to? I feel fine" Cammi whined

"Oh…you!" Lilli replied jest fully, and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Ow…that hurt!" Cammi exaggerated, and acted dramatically clinging to his arm, causing several more gummi around him to laugh, and they rode back home to Gummadoon.

The journey home seemed to pass by much more quickly, than when they were first setting out, especially when Cammi started to be very dramatic, and cause several gummies to laugh with his sense of humour.

Arriving on the outskirt of the forest, they were able to see the castle of their home in full glory, and Cammi turned to face his family, his eyes sparkling mischief, and for a moment the group thought they were seeing a fourteen year old Cammi again, which meant trouble!

"Race ya home! 3..2..1..go!" he roared but then his unicorn stood on hind legs, knocking Cammi to the ground while several of his friends and family racing towards the gate, with all the speed they could muster.

"HEY! Wait for me!" shouted Cammi, and he could hear the distinct voice of Lilli's laughter ringing in the air.

"Fine!" he muttered with a smirk then thought of being on the back of the unicorn with Lilli.

"Apparum"

He disappeared, and appeared where he imaged he would, behind Lilli.

"Cammi!" Lilli squealed, and again could hear his family laughing in the background.

"That's cheating" she shouted.

He only laughed and replied, "That's magic"

They went through the gates which had now being opened since spotting them racing through the open, towards the castle and they arrived in the courtyard where several gummies were waiting for them, all cheering and congratulating Cammi.

Dismounting his unicorn, Cammi proceeded with the crowd and his family into the great hall, where celebration began to take place.

"Well done, Cammi!" his father said, clasping him on the shoulder, then released him to join in the crowd.

Beaming with pride, Cammi began to chat with his friends and was about to go and join in the celebration when another hand on the shoulder stopped him.

"Cammi" came Lilli's stern voice that left no room for delay "It's time to go to sickbay, now!"

He groaned.

"I can fight Tarquan and Altanion, yet somehow I daren't suffer a woman's wrath" laughter erupting around his friend, even earning a smile from Lilli, and he allowed himself to pulled away to the infirmary.

"Sit" she motioned to the bed, when they entered sickbay.

He sat.

"Don't worry I won't keep you for long" said Lilli smiling, and quickly set to examining him.

Half an hour later, examining him, she pulled back smiling, and watched him put his shirt on again.

"Well you have nasty bruises particularly on the ribs, and your left shoulder, but otherwise you're fine and free to go!" she announced.

"Do I get a kiss?" he questioned, his eyes showing amusement.

"Oh…Cammi" she shook her head laughing. "Be off with you!"

He stood up from the bed laughing and was about to leave, when she pulled him down by his collar so they were eye level.

"But one won't hurt" she muttered, crushing her lips to his, in a soft lingering kiss, catching him off guard, he opened his eyes at her surprised, then closed them again, smiling into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him.

After what seemed an eternity the two broke apart for air, leaning their forehead against the other, and looking into each others eyes, showing the other what they felt.

"Go!" she whispered smiling, pushing him away from her.

"I can't" he grinned back at her, sitting on the bed again. "I'm wounded".

"Out. Of. Here. Now!" she said a bit more forcefully though the smile never left her face and Cammi disappeared out the infirmary his laughter echoing in the air.

Arriving back at the party in the great hall, he immediately started to join in the celebration, eating, dancing, singing everything imaginable, even sitting in the middle of the room, and telling the cub's one of his adventures, much too their excitement and joy.

They celebrated until very late at night, but also knew that the celebration would continue on going for another few days yet.

Slowly the music drifted finally coming to a close, indicating the last song had been finished, and Cammi who had originally been dancing with Lilli, gave her a chaste kiss, then whispered in her ear.

"I love you".

"I love you too" she murmured.

"Which is why I must do this" he said nervously, pulling back from Lilli, and falling on one knee, he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring, earning several gasps from the crowd and Lilli.

"Lilli Gummi, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. You're everything I've dreamed of and more and while many things have stood in our way I hope you'll do me the honour and make the happiest gummi on earth by being my wife" asked Cammi.

The room went into a stunned silence at the hero's sudden proposal even if it was suspected and long over due. Lilli stood a gape a moment in shock, when Cammi began squirming ever so slightly she answered.

"Yes" she cried and he stood up and slipped the ring on her finger.

"When?" he asked.

"Two weeks from now" she whispered.

They stared intently into one another's eyes, showing their happiness, and slowly they inched forward, until their lips met and they melted into the kiss, seemingly forgetting that the whole Gummadoon residents were in the hall watching them, when a small cub's voice that could only belong to Isabella broke out loudly.

"Ew, Gross. Get a room-" the rest was mumbled with Cammi's hand clamped round her mouth preventing her from saying anything else.

The room burst out into applause and laughter at Cammi's proposal and Isabella's comment.

"Your disgusting, Cammi" muttered Isabella as he released her.

"I'll remind you of that ten years from now, when you're sucking the lips off somebody"

Isabella did not reply after that and settles for looking extremely sick at which Cammi and Lilli broke out laughing.

So, it was two weeks later at sunset the Great Hall decked out in its best for the celebration of a lifetime. The hall was filled with guest as Councillor Berrybaum took the service.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" announced Councillor Berrybaum as the two leaned forward and sealed their titles with a loving kiss.

THE END!

Plz, R&R!

Epilogue coming soon.


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue

10 years later

Cammi strolled down one of the corridors of Gummadoon on his way to his quarters to see his wife Lilli. She was now pregnant with their sixth child, they'd been blessed with three girls and two boys so far one of which was slurping on its thumb its head resting on his shoulder. A smile spread across his face at the thought of his children, he truly was one lucky gummi even if Lilli had insisted she was having no more cubs after this one, but with six cubs he could hardly blame her. His steps echoed loudly in the hall as he wondered around freely and carefree down memory lane, that is until.

"Ewwwww…..GROSS!"

Cammi sped up slightly until he reached the entrance out to a small courtyard. Upon entering he grinned when seeing his four eldest lined against the wall of the courtyard staring repulsed at the scene in front of them. Isabella and a young gummi knight he recalled as Tubeari, sat in front of small fountain kissing. That unfortunately was when his eldest, his daughter Rimini said, "Dad, Aunt Isabella's kissing the lips off some gummi"

Isabella and Tubeari broke apart instantly when they knew they were being observed by someone other than Isabelle's nieces and nephew.

"Now why does this seem so familiar?" asked Cammi pretending to be concentrating hard.

Sir Tubeari had turned bright red at being caught while Isabella trying to sound casual

replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about", but failed when the smile broke out across her face.

"You have my blessing LITTLE sister" said Cammi holding out his hand.

"Hey" said Isabella punching him lightly in the arm.

"Hey, hey, do not mess with the cubster" said Cammi lifting his son further up on his side.

"Chicken" replied Isabella taking her brothers hand.

Cammi only laughed in reply before saying, "I think you should come and meet the family" to Sir Tubeari.

Sir Tubeari who had visibly relaxed at Cammi's blessing now became a bunch of nerves once more as he took Isabella's hand, noticing also the twinkle in her eye that seemed a kin to her brother. That could have only meant one thing….trouble!

THE END!

Please, please tell me what you think.

Author's Notes:

I have really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and only sad that it has now finally ended.

My thanks go to all those who reviewed this fic, and "Life's Little Surprises".


End file.
